Somehow, I am a dragon?
by catdragon0
Summary: A normal human girl, finds herself meeting a special dragon, and getting involved with issues not of her world. Follow this girl's adventures, in meeting spirits of all different kinds and shapes, as well as fighting for hers and others lives. This is a project I have been working on for a while, its kind of like my personal light novel.
1. Book 1: So it begins

_**-Episode One-**_

 _ **~So It begins~**_

" Haru… Wake up, your going to be late!" The voice of a woman called. The sun shined threw the window of a small home, landing on a small girl lying on a messy bed. Rabbit pillows where everywhere on the small bed and she snorted wrapped in blankets oblivious to the woman yelling at her. Her room was small, a bed, a small desk with papers all over it across from the bed, and a pair of drawers against the window with clothes hanging out and a bunch of stuffed rabbits on it. A knock at her door, followed by another knock; finally a woman with long purple hair, glasses and a long white dress opened the door. Quietly, the woman stopped at the girl's bed, looking down at her and looked around the room with a sigh. " …. It looks like a hurricane when threw… And I just cleaned it yesterday…." The woman thought, once again looking at the sleeping girl the woman took a deep breath. "HARU!" The woman yelled, the older woman's voice ringing in the small room. "YAAA" The girl, named Haru yelled her red eyes opened big. Trying to sit up, the blanket wrapped around her pulled her down causing her to fall out of bed with a thud, the blanket falling on her face. The woman lifted the blanket off the girl's face, seeing swirls in place of the normal eyes the girl had. "Haru…" The woman said. Haru blinked the swirls out of her eyes, looking up at the woman kneeling over her. "Mamma… Why did you do that, you almost gave me a heart attack…!" Haru complained, unwrapping herself to get to her feet. Haru was a fairly small girl with long, curvy, white hair that became more pink half way down. The girl had red eyes, with a long pink sleep gown with a rabbits face winking design on the chest part. Of course, Haru's chest was a bit smaller then the girl liked, but small bumps were still visible. Haru's mom, said nothing, just reached for a small rabbit alarm clock on the drawer and held it in front of the girl's face. "Its six thirty…. Wait… doesn't school start at seven?" Haru said, getting a shocked face. " … I'm going to be late…" The girl let out, franticly going threw her messy drawers, throwing cloths every where, a pair of pants landed on her moms head as the woman stood watching. " …. "The mom slightly took the pants off her head, and touched her daughter's shoulder gently causing the girl to turn around. Haru got a face of horror, seeing her mom look at her with big purple eyes and purple hair flowing around devilishly. "Haru….I'm going to kill you if you keep making a mess…!" The mom yelled, hands on her hips. "Ekk!' Haru let out with frightened tears in her eyes, nodding nervously at her scary mom. "Good, now get dressed… Or you will be late…" The woman said the devilish aura fading as the woman put on a kind smile. Putting a hand in the girl's dresser, the mom pulled out a navy blue school top and bottom while looking at her daughter. " … B…but how did you?" Haru asked. How did her mom find it so easily, when she couldn't? "Because…I'm super mom! Hahaha… "Haru's mom laughed, and then handed the clothes to her daughter. "Now… Get dressed, breakfast is getting cold…" The woman said, walking out the door with a last smile to Haru. " … I fear her more when she's calm…" Haru let out, putting on the uniform. Today was a first day for Haru, herself with her mom and father had just moved to this town. It was on a small island, just east of japan, apparently even the island its self wasn't well known to others in Japan. Haru looked on her messy desk, looking at a small book with sad look, and looked threw it. It had pictures of several girls, and other students around her with smiling faces, making Haru look even sadder. "I wonder how they are doing…We had to move here so quickly… I barely got to say good bye…" Haru said to herself. Moving some papers around, Haru pulled several other books from the mess that had pictures in them with dates going back years. " .. It seems like every year we have to move…. I wonder why?" Haru asked, putting all the picture books together and walking out of the room. The small house had two bed rooms, and a kitchen serving as the dinning, and living room at the same time. A small TV was on the kitchen counter, with her dad and mom sitting at a small table watching. The kitchen itself was fairly basic, with a small stove, a refrigerator, with a small counter top the TV was on. One thing was noticeable, it all sparkled with neatness. "Good morning Haru…" Her dad said. He was an average build man with neat black hair, and a suit on as he ate a piece of toast with eggs on it. "Good morning," Haru said sitting at a place next to him munching on the toast and egg there. On the TV, a news lady was talking about something that had happened with clips of damaged buildings. "What happened…?" Haru asked, looking to her mom and dad. "Looks like there was some sort of fire or attack in a city across this island… Some buildings were damaged… But, they are still investigating…" Her dad said. Haru and him looked at the TV, as a clip was shown of the city were a good few blocks of damaged buildings. "… What are those things…?" Haru asked, looking at the TV as some puff like things floated by the camera of the reporter.

"What things…." Her dad asked, looking at his daughter with confusion. "Haru… You only have ten minutes to make it to school…It's your first day to, "Haru's mom said, coming up to her daughter in a rush handing her books. " Wait…" Her dad said standing and handing something around his daughter's neck. Standing back, he let Haru look down at the little rabbit pendent know hanging around her neck. "Haru… I know that my job has me moving a lot…. But, try to have fun… "Her mom said, coming up and hugging her daughter soon joined by the dad. The mom, obviously, had a play with the pendent to as it seemed planned. " … I know that your job moves you a lot… but its okay…, "Haru said, grasping the pendent feeling happy even if she suddenly felt like crying. " Come on… All take you on the way to work…" The dad said, as the two walked out the door in a hurry. "It's a nice day," Haru said, getting in the family's little white car. Around the house, was thick brush and trees? Of course, other small houses, and even shrines were near by. Going down the street, they soon came out of the woody area, into what looked like a normal street way. There were shops, buildings, lots of cars, and walking on the side walks. "Its a lot smaller then our last town, but its more cozy, "the dad spoke." huh... That's a weird bird... "Haru said, looking out the window were a white one eyed bird sat on a street lap." Your imagination is running wild again... "The dad laughed like she was imaging it." I'm not imaging it… "Haru said quietly. Ever since she was a child, sometimes she would see weird animals like that; it had been a while since her last sighting Thu. "Ha-ha...just don't let it rule your attention, you got to pay attention... "Her dad laughed. The car stopped, Haru looked out seeing a tall white building, and it was the middle school she was going to. Haru, gulped nervously, this part was always hard. "Don't be nervous, you'll be fine... At the end, try to find someone to walk home with all be at work till late," her dad spoke giving a smile. Getting out of the car, Haru looked ahead at the large building, she turned as her father waved good bye and drove off. 'Well, it can't be to bad can it? Last few schools, the first day went well…' Haru thought to herself. "Hey, watch out!" Haru heard she looked just in time to get out of the way of a green haired person who almost tripped. The person held several papers in there hand, and for a moment looked like they were going to drop them. The stranger, then dropped there papers, as they lost there balance trying to avoid Haru. "Oh, I'm sorry…" Haru let out, beginning to help pick the papers up before they blew away. "No…no it's my fault for not watching where I was going…Hey, are you new? I haven't seen you at White bird middle school before?" The green haired person asked. Haru couldn't tell if it was a boy or a girl, but they had short green hair that swirled at the neck with a uniform that Haru wore. Like Haru the skirt went to the mid thigh, and the shirt was long sleeve with a red tie around the neck that came to a neat knot at the front. Only thing not like Haru, was the person had long thigh high green socks that went until the skirt ended. And, it looked like the person's chest was completely flat; it was hard to tell if it was a she or he. The most impressive thing about this person was they had almost sky blue eyes, if not baby blue. "Y…Yes, this is my first day …. My name is Haru," Haru said introducing herself to the new person. "Haru-Chan? Cute name, its good to meet you, my name is Mori," Mori said with a smile. "Yes…It's nice to meet you…" Haru began to say. Until, Mori looked at her watch, and looked freaked out as the bell for the school rung. "Ahh…I'm going to be late… Captain's going to have my head…" Mori said taking the papers from Haru. "Thank you…Sorry but I have to run…" Mori said, slowly walking off until they disappeared into the building. "Opps…It is late," Haru said looking at her own watch, and ran to the building. There were all sorts of people crowding the halls; some gave Haru a glance as she passed them. Inside the school, it was a basic multi level building with multiple halls and rooms for classes. On the bottom floor, was a locker room with shoes for the halls, then the cafeteria, and the pool area were on the bottom floor as well. Haru's class was on the second floor, third room which she came too quickly. Taking a deep breath, Haru opened the door seeing a young looking woman standing behind the teacher's podium in front of the board. "Oh…You must be the new student… Come in come in…" The woman spoke when she saw Haru. Quietly, Haru went in, looking at the students sitting in there seats as the teacher talked. "This is a new student, Haru-Chan. Please, make her feel welcome…." The teacher spoke, as the other students looked at Haru with fairly friendly looks. It was a small class; about seven students were sitting in the class. "I've heard you've lived in a few different places before coming here… Mind telling us about your self…" The teacher asked, looking to Haru. "Really…Were did you come from before here?" Haru heard on of the male students ask. "Well, I was born in America. But, my parents move a lot cause of my Mothers job, so we've been all over. We lived in America for a short time, before moving to Tokyo for a bit. Then, we moved to Germany and then France for a year…" Haru said nervously, putting on a light blushing smile. "Ohh cool… Can you speak French?" One of the students said, sounding interested. "Oh no… we weren't there long enough," Haru said still a bit shy. "That is interesting Haru-Chan, sounds like you've been just about everywhere. If you can, take the open seat at the end," The teacher spoke kindly. Nodding, Haru walked to pass some of the students to sit next to the window at the end of the class room. To the right of her, was a big chested girl with green eyes and long black hair. "Nice to meet you, Haru-chan…" The girl gave an odd smile. " … Yes, it's good to meet you to…" Haru said with a shy smile. "Don't think your cuteness will win everyone over…" The girl said with a sly smile. "Don't mind her, Mary is just likes to tease…" A girl sitting in front of Haru spoke. "Hey…I do not," Mary said with a puffed cheeks and turned away looking angry. " …" Haru looked not sure one what to say. The teacher began the lesson, and Haru began to take notes, soon feeling bored sadly. Looking out the window, Haru gave a start; seeing another one eyed white bird flying around over the volley ball court. The teacher noticed, calling on Haru to answer a question to seeing she was paying attention. It was a question on grammar, and sadly it was Japanese grammar something Haru was very poor at. So, of course she got the question wrong, getting a pay attention from the teacher. "He he… See, cuteness doesn't always win out…" Mary said with another sly smile. Haru, blushed, and went back to her notes. Soon, thankfully lunch came, allowing Haru to get up and go to the small court yard just outside the main hall. All sorts of students sat under trees, and around the fountain eating lunch. Finding a spot around the fountain, Haru got the bento box her mom made for her. It was rice, with some scrambled eggs and cucumber pieces with a tomato in the middle. Haru ate quietly, noticing most of the students were eating with out saying much. Taking a sip of the melon soda, at that time a large shadow came over the ground darkening the fountain, trees, and students eating. Choking on the soda in surprise, Haru looked up seeing a large red creature fly over head. It was high enough in the sky to not give off any details of its body, but low enough for its obvious size to give off that shadow. "Ahh…" Haru let out in shock. But, the red figure disappeared into a gold ring like thing that appeared, and it was gone. "…Are you okay…?" Haru heard, causing the young girl to blink in confusion as she looked around. All the students eating lunch in the court yard were looking at her, looking either confused or scared of the sudden yell Haru let out. "…Um…that shadow…?" Haru let out, like she didn't understand how that wasn't noticed. "…Is your soda old…?" One of the students let out; obviously no one else noticed it. Haru, looked at the bottom of the soda, and indeed it was several years old. Haru proceeded to hold the can upside down letting the old soda run out. "Maybe that was it… Sorry…" Haru let out in embarrassment. "It's okay, it happens…" One of the students said with a smile hoping Haru wasn't too embarrassed. "Fear not, my lady…" Haru heard from behind her. "Huh?" Haru let out, turning around seeing a person with a long rifle in his hand. "Ahh!" Haru let out, getting back quickly. Only to notice, none of the other students reacted at all, as if it was normal. " … Umm" Haru let out. Looking back at the person with the rifle, it was a tall guy with blond spiky hair. He had blue pants, with a neat white button up shirt, and oddly enough what looked like a white sailor's hat. "Don't be afraid my lady, for I shall eliminate what ever is causing you fear," The guy said, up front noble like. He wore a proud smile, and a bunch of girls gathered around him with odd expressions, Haru could practically see the hearts in there eyes. "Captain!" A familiar voice called out, as a green haired person running up to him. "Captain! You know you can't go around campus waving that gun around… The teachers have to talk to you about it," Mori said in a nagging like tone to the guy with the gun. "Ohh Mori-Chan…You know I can't ignore the cries' for help… What good am I being the captain of the guns club, if I am not willing to use them in defense of our fellow students…" The captain said proudly. Then, turned to Mori and putting his face with in an inch of the green haired person's. "Plus…keep nagging me and all have to punish you…" The captain said with a smirk as Mori's face turned red. The crowd of girls, all let out sounds of aww at the scene. "Come on captain, not in public…" Mori said red faced. ' … Now I have more questions on Mori…' Haru thought with blush watching this. Mori, noticed her, and smiled getting over the teasing of the captain. "Oh Haru-Chan, I didn't think I would see you so soon," Mori said cheerfully as the person waved at Haru. "Hi…" Haru said awkwardly. "Oh, Haru? You're the new girl then?" The captain spoke, like he had heard of her. "Oh, you heard of me?" Haru spoke surprised. "Well of course, with our small town, transfers are rare. So, when we get one, everyone hears of it. You're a cute one thu, so all let you come into our fort…" The captain said with a polite bow. "…Don't mind him Haru; he's the captain of the gun club on campus… He's harmless; he just gets really into it…." Mori said noticing Haru was a little taken back. "I…its okay, I don't mind. It's good to meet you…" Haru said oddly, not sure what to call the guy. "Please, call me captain madam…I've been learning about guns ever sense I was small, so I've earned that title… Now if you will excuse me my lady, I must be returning to my patrol…" The captain said with a wink and turned and marched away. "Wait for me… Captain…" Mori said, proceeding to follow after the man. "See you later Haru-Chan," Mori said waving as the person went into the school. ' Those two are interesting…' Haru thought, noticing then other students heading back into the school as well. She quickly put her stuff away to head back to class, when she saw a couple of one eyed birds on the statue of the fountain. "…It's my imagination," Haru thought to herself and returned to class. In her seat in class, the teacher went on about the lesson, but Haru couldn't help but bring her mind back to what she saw earlier. That big red thing, what was it? And, why was she the only one to have saw it, it couldn't really be the soda right? It seemed as if a moment had passed, and the teacher was explaining the home work as the bell rang and students got up. Haru could hear them talking about the clubs they were going to, and what to do after school. Gathering her things, Haru prepared to walk out of the class room with the students and put on her normal shoes and walked out. "Going home Haru Chan?" Mori asked, coming up to her out of no were. "…Oh… Yes, my mom will worry if I don't get home…" Haru said a bit odded out. "Oh okay…If you ever want to join the gun club let me know…I'm sure the captain wouldn't mind…" Mori said with a cheerful smile before heading to a building near the court yards. "Thank you…" Haru said, waving at Mori. Walking forward, she got a glimpse of what the surrounded area looked like as she started walking home. It was a small town, with a bunch of small homes, and a bunch of trees looking like it led to a forest. The area Haru lived in was a lot more bundled then this with some shrines and more forest near. Standing at a stop light waiting to cross, Haru noticed several of those one eyed birds flying over head getting her to jump startled. Then, a gold gate appeared over head as the red figure flew threw it; the white birds quickly flew at it. "…What's happening…That can't be in my mind…" Haru thought watching from below. The red figure seemed to fly threw another gold gate, before flying back threw another one as if it was trying to out maneuver the birds. Looking around with obvious distress on her face, none of the people walking or driving cars seemed to notice. Looking back up, she caught the eye of the red creature as it looked down. " … Huh…" Haru let out surprised, feeling sweat going down her head. Okay, this wasn't in her mind; the red creature flew towards the heavy forested area the flock of birds following. " …" Haru with out thinking began to run towards the forested area. Going beyond the trees, civilization seemed to stop as there were no houses beyond that point. Going threw the trees, the red creature was circling ahead, now much lower to the ground. "Hey!" Haru called out. The red creature looked at her, now closer Haru could make out what it looked like. It was a big red dragon, its wings, horn tips, and tail tip looked to be covered in gold. "Human… So you can see me? Leave this area at once…" The dragon spoke in a loud ancient voice. "Wait…What's going on? What are you…?" Haru began to speak. When she heard chattering from behind her, turning around horror struck her face as she saw several of those one eyed birds coming at her. "Ahh!" Haru let out, ducking as a bird narrowly missed her head with a sharp beak. "It's to late…" Haru heard the dragon speak. It let out a loud roar, making Haru cover her ears, letting out a yell. The birds flew together combining in to a very large one eyed bird. The dragon let out a weak breath of fire at the bird, who divided its self into the flock to avoid the blast and rejoining to collide with the dragon. It let out a loud, pained roar; Haru could see the bird tar a large hole into the dragon's side. " …" Haru looked in shock and horror, as the dragon disappeared as if fell from the sky. Hearing a large bam, as it collapsed onto the forest its large body snapping trees and creating a large smoke cloud. Terrified, Haru looked up seeing the large bird coming at her, Haru screamed as she ran further in to the forest. It didn't take long for her to see the large body of the dragon resting on the ground, its body was massive, Haru felt tiny coming up to its head. The hole on its side was bleeding like a red stream on to the grass and shrubs; its breathing was labored with pain and exhaustion. "Stupid human…Run… I tried to draw its attention back to me so you could run…. Stupid human…." The dragon spoke, opening one of its massive eyes to look at her. "…I…I'm sorry, I don't know what's going on…I'm frightened…" Haru said, feeling tears going down her face from fear. "I wouldn't expect a human to know…It involves things not of your world or knowledge…but it seems my end is here… If only my energy hadn't been wasted in running in-between worlds… that bird wouldn't have been anything…" The dragon spoke with much regret in its voice. "…Wait…Don't die how can I help you?" Haru asked, in concern voice still shaking with fear. " … A human, asking to help me? That's funny…Don't humans normally fear the dragon? Aren't we seen as evil by your kind…?" The dragon spoke; its eyes were starting to fade its life force obviously weak. "How can you be evil, you tried to help me...And it's my fault I didn't run… Is it possible for me to help you?" Haru asked the dragon. For a long moment, the dragon looked at her with its big, golden eyes as if scanning her. Chattering returned, as the large bird circled above, looking like it was going for another attack soon. " … Well… the others and I have been talking of something that may be possible… But, this may not be favorable to you…And you will be getting your self involved in something far beyond your understanding…Although, I think if you don't you will not survive this either…" The dragon spoke his voice starting to weaken. " … What can I do…I don't want you to die but I don't want to die either…" Haru said getting closer to the dragon. " …. Your life is sealed no matter what, it seems…Put your hand on my blood and repeat the words I say to you…be very careful to say them correctly…. By the gate, become my stone…Blood become my fire…" The dragon spoke closing its eyes. At first, Haru didn't move but the dragon's dwindling voice provoked her to move. She didn't know what was going to happen, but if she didn't that bird was going to kill them both. "…By the gate….Become my stone, blood be my fire…" Haru spoke putting her hand in the pool of dragon's blood. " … Nothing…" Haru said disheartened, nothing happened as she spoke. "It…" The dragon weakly spoke, sounding disappointed but then opened its eyes in shock. Pain, suddenly filled Haru's small body, as the blood around her suddenly sprung up and came at her. The moment the blood came on to her, she could feel what seemed the very fabric of her being was being separated. "…" Everything went black for what seemed for a long time. "…Wake up…" A small voice called to her. ""' why does my chest feel like it's on fire?' Haru thought, slowly regaining her senses. Opening her eyes, Haru found herself lying on the ground, looking at broken trees. "Hey, get up hurry... "A little voice called again. She moved her hand in front of her to get up, feeling strange a strange weight on them. Only to see something shiny on her hands instead, getting a look of confusion Haru sat up looking at her hands. They were covered from the elbow down, in black and gold metal gloves with some odd markings on them, ending in gold claws. "What...?" Haru let out, moving her chest hurt from the movements. "Ouch!" Haru let out. "Hey" a little voice said as what looked like a red cotton ball jumped in front of her face while she knelt on the ground. "Stop looking, human... Kill that bird quick …" The cotton ball spoke. Haru looked closer; she could see a little red dragon head coming out from the top of the cotton ball. It was about the size of a golf ball, the head looked exactly like the dragons she had been speaking to. Looking confused, Haru looked to where the Dragon had been, finding it was gone. "I…is that you?" Haru asked, looking to the cotton ball like dragon again. " … It would seem so…I didn't expect you to take everything… It made me revert to a lowly dragon spirit…" The dragon spoke sounding angry. "For get that…That birds going to attack…." The dragon spoke. Haru looked up from her spot on the ground, the big white bird was circling above, and it let out a chattering noise preparing to attack. "B…but….How do I fight it…I don't know what these gloves are for…" Haru said, looking at the dragon puff. The dragon looked at her with dead panned eyes, letting out a sigh. "…There gauntlets… not gloves…. Doesn't your world teach your students on the different weapons of the world…?" The dragon asked her with a sigh. " … No…" Haru let out. An odd sensation came from her back, causing her to look seeing a gold shine from the corner of her eye. With out thinking, a red wing with a gold wing tip stretched out from behind her, it startled her. "… Wings? Wait how did I move them?" Haru asked. Looking down at herself, she found her self had completely changed. From her butt, circling around her was a thin red tail that burned at the end. It also moved with out her really thinking about it, as if by reflex. The clothes had changed to a pink top that seemed armored in some way, it made her blush a bit because the top was tight and pushed her chest up. And, a pin skirt that also seemed armored went down to about her thigh. " …. Of course you can move them with out thinking… There yours now… you don't think to move your arms and legs do you? The tail and wings is just an extra limb…" The dragon spoke, sounding annoyed that this was odd to her. Looking down at her chest, she gasped seeing a small, blood red stone embedded in her chest that shined with some sort of red light. "What's this…?" Haru spoke. Before the dragon could answer, the bird chattered from above diving down at them, sharp beak first. Wobbly, Haru got to her feet enough to jump out of the way, the dragon puff hanging on to something on her head that gave off an odd ring. "Fly up and hit it…" The dragon spoke holding on to her. "How?" Haru asked, having no idea how to fly or use what she was supposed to have. "….Tsk…Come on, your part dragon now…it should be instinct…" The dragon spoke hanging on to her head. "Try and feel that fire that should be burning in you? Use it," The dragon continued. "…o…ok" Haru said awkwardly. Taking a breath, the wings unfolded by reflex and she found herself flying off from the ground. 'This is weird…I don't have to think on moving, or flapping the wings to stay airborne…' Haru though. Moving to the left, Haru let the big bird fly passed her, still trying to think on how to feel the fire. "Come on… think of fire in your mind…" The dragon instructed. '…Okay…Fire…Its hot and burns…' Haru thought in her mind. An odd sensation came to her, like her body was heating up and the gauntlets on her arms seemed to heat up. "Okay…Now, hit the bird with that in your mind…" The dragon instructed again. "O…Okay…" Haru said, flying straight at the bird. The one eyed bird, launched its beak forward at her, Haru went along the side of it staying close to the birds head. ' ….Okay…Fire…hot…' Haru thought as she aimed a punch at the bird's chest. She felt her armored fist collide with the feathered creature, and a huge jet of flame came from the gauntlet. The bird cried, as its mid section was engulfed, as flames covered its chest. " … Good! Do it again, finish it off…?" The dragon spoke, hanging on to Haru's head. With the same thoughts of fire, flames covered her gauntlets this time; the sensation becoming more familiar. The bird began to split into its flock form, as the white birds surrounded Haru and dove at her. "Focus the sensation, and burst out," The dragon instructed. "…Okay…" Haru said, becoming a bit more confident. Focusing it more, she released the sensation, fire exploded out from the gauntlets in a bit of a sphere around her. The sphere expanded engulfing the birds, the chattering stopped as the flames cleared showing nothing but several dozen puffs of black gas. " … The birds left miasma…use it…Absorb it," The dragon spoke, as if this was something natural. "How..?" Haru asked, not sure on what he meant. "Fly to them, and breathe in," The dragon instructed. Figuring she might as well since all this happened, she flew near the clouds of black gas, and inhaled. The black gas clouds came to her, and went into the blood red stone in her chest. " … Good jobs, Human I cant believe we survived that…" The dragon spoke. Haru, felt dizzy for some reason, and descended to the ground near a small pond in the forest. Leaning on a tree, she breathed hard, catching her breath. The dizzy feeling passed after a second, Haru guessed it was just the unusual fighting she wasn't used to tire her out. Looking in the pond, she saw a reflection of herself for the first time. She saw the top better, it and the skirt had a scaly look to them, which is why it seemed armored to her. On her head where the dragon puff held on, were small pink horns with a gold bells and a long pink ribbon hanging off them. Haru could actually see the pink ribbon on the sides of her long, white hair. "I don't know how you did what you did…Other then saying the words wrong…By all honest you shouldn't be alive…" The dragon said, interrupting her from her thoughts. It was looking at the red stone in her chest, not quite sure on what happened. " … Can I go back to normal? Others can't see me like this…" Haru asked, confused about a lot of things. As she spoke, the blood stone's light on her chest began to blink, and went out. The form shattered like glass, leaving Haru looking at the pond to see her self in her school outfit again. " … I think it has a time limit…Which is something I thought would happen with this, a human can't hold another world's form for a long time. Which is why I had you get the miasma left from the birds? In our world, life grows from Miasma, and makes life forms stronger. So, by absorbing it, it should make your connection with the other world form stronger. Thus, making you stronger, and last longer in that form," The dragon explained. "Oh, and don't worry about normal human's seeing you like that, yet. You don't have enough control over those powers, to make your self visible to humans. It's a presence thing. In our world, only the stronger life forms can make themselves visible to humans at will. Before when I flew by, I used cloaking to hide myself, as to not disturb your world. Most ghosts and some yokai in our world don't have a strong enough presence in your world to fully project themselves to normal humans…" The dragon explained. "…Ohh…" Haru let out. Looking up, she gave a start to see the sun was setting, meaning it had been awhile since she got off school. "Oh no….I has got to get home…" Haru cried nervously, hoping her mom and dad weren't angry. "I got you," The dragon spoke. A gold ring went around them, and Haru was suddenly standing in her room. "Huh?" Haru let out, not sure what happened. "I am a dragon of the gate, or was…. Transporting in short distances isn't hard in this form…Although…I won't be able to go to my world for a very long time," The dragon spoke; the first part wasn't all that happy sounding. "I am confused," Haru said, summing up this whole thing in three words. " Its okay, all stick with you and help you…Its not like I can really go anywhere anyway…" The dragon said, again sounding annoyed but strangely okay with it. "But. What if my mom…" Haru began to say, sounding concerned if the mom saw. " … I just explained about presence didn't I…? No normal human will see me…If I don't want them to…" The dragon said with a shrug. " … Oh…" Haru let out, still sounding concerned but she would probably need him. At that moment, her mom walked in, looking surprised. " … Haru? When did you get home? We hadn't seen you, your dad and I were getting worried," Haru's mom spoke hugging her daughter with relief. Haru, was surprised to, she didn't expect half this stuff to happen. "…Oh…I just got lost on the way home…and came in threw the back door…I didn't want to make to much noise…" Haru answered, she couldn't tell her mom what happened. Not, like the mom or dad would believe her anyway, it would be imagination. "…Your silly…Haru…It's alright Thu…as long as your safe…I made you something for your first day," The mom spoke setting a plate of hot cookies on the desk. "Thank you mom, I'm going to bed right away…It was a long day…" Haru spoke hugging her mom good night. Shutting off the light, Haru's mom let her daughter be and closed the door. "What are these odd objects..?" The dragon spoke; looking at the plate of cookies like it was something odd. "There cookies…" Haru said not able to hold back a giggle, while putting on her rabbit sleeping gown. Taking a cookie, she took a bite of the warm chocolaty, comforting cookie that seemed to help with her tired feeling. Taking a piece, she held it out to the dragon, which sniffed in curiously. Taking a bite, the dragon got hearts in its eyes, taking another cookie in its cotton ball claws and nibbling on it. "Oh bahamut…These are delicious…" The dragon said, nibbling on it like a hungry hamster. "Your world doesn't have cookies…" Haru asked. "No…but it should…" The dragon spoke nibbling on the cookie. Haru yawned, climbing into bed feeling her mind fade to sleep right away. "… It's a good idea…your going to need it with what I got you into…" The dragon spoke, sounding guilty as he looked at the sleeping girl.


	2. The new normal

_**-Episode 2-**_

 _ **~ The new normal~**_

"Haru, wake up! It's almost noon," Haru's mother called. Hands on her side, looking sternly down at the sleeping form of the young girl. " …" Haru opened her eyes; her bed for once was surprisingly neat. The pillows were lining the bed, and the blankets weren't all wrapped around her; or all over the place. "Good morning mom," Haru let out, sitting up with a yawn, as she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. " … It's almost eleven a clock Haru… Are you okay? You normally don't sleep that long?" Haru's mother asked, looking almost concerned. "It is? Oh no, I'm late…" Haru cried getting nervous. Getting up, she quickly began putting on her school uniform. " … It's Sunday…." Haru's mom said as Haru finished putting the uniform on. Haru, stopped, and looked at her mom with a 'why didn't you tell me' face. " … Sorry, I thought you knew… But, you didn't answer my question, are you not feeling well?" Haru's mother asked. "Oh, yes I'm fine. Yesterday was just a bit of a long day, so I needed some extra sleep…" Haru replied with a smile. Of course, in the young girl's mind, there was a big cloud of confusion. " … Okay, if you're sure, Haru. Come get breakfast, we need to make sure you stay healthy," Haru's mother asked, still sounding worried. Turning to leave the room, her mother stuck her head back in, looking around the still messy room. "While you're getting dressed, clean your room…" Haru's mother said, with a kind but threatening look.

"… O…okay," Haru said, sounding frightened at her calm mother. "Good," Haru's mom said with a smile. Closing the door, Haru's mom's steps could be heard getting farther away, leaving Haru to get dressed. Taking her uniform off, she put on a long sleeve purple shirt, with a red skirt that had some other colors lined threw it, and a gold tie on belt going across her waist. " …" Haru looked, seeing the dragon puff floating next to her staying silent. ' … Oh, right that did happen yesterday. I guess seeing him will be normal now,' Haru thought to herself. "Good morning…" Haru said to the dragon puff. " … Good morning…That was your mom? I saw her last night to, she seems nice…" The dragon puff spoke. "Yes, she's always been a very kind person, if not a stern neat freak," Haru said with a small laugh. Beginning to pick her room up, she neatly folded the cloths hanging out of her dresser, and closed the dresser for once. "She said your name is Haru, right human?" The dragon asked, watching her as he landed to rest on the side of her bed. "Yes, what's your name?" Haru asked, feeling a bit odd at still being called human. "…Name… Usually I am just referred to as dragon of the south…" The dragon answered oddly. "Oh…So you don't have a name…" Haru said, looking back at him surprised. Looking at the dragon silently for a few seconds, then a smile came to her face. "Okay, all call you…Lapin…" Haru said with a funny smile. " … What?" The dragon asked, almost floating upside down with confusion. "Is one of the few French words I learned…It means rabbit…?" Haru said with a giggle. "…" The dragon's jaw opened slack, almost hitting the floor from its spot on the bed.

" … I am not a rabbit!" The dragon yelled angrily, eyes white with anger. "He he…but that cotton like body looks like a rabbit tail… plus, Lapin's a cute name," Haru said with a giggle. " … It's not cute… Plus where do you get naming me…. I am not a pet…" The dragon said very annoyed. "You're not a pet, your going to be a partner from knows on, right? And, I don't want to be calling you puff dragon all the time either…" Haru said looking at him seriously. "…Fine…" Lapin gave in with a sigh. Haru laughed, going to unconsciously touch her chest were her pendant to say something, when a spark of pain went threw her. "Ahh…' Haru said lightly, going to kneel on the ground from sudden dizziness. "Haru!" Lapin said, floating to her looking concerned. Haru, looked where her hand was, noticing the blood stone still in her chest. "Its still there?" Haru asked, looking to Lapin. "Yes… When you said the words wrong, it changed what the ritual was to do. Originally, I along with the other gates invented this ritual in case we could escape our world… The ritual was supposed to become a stone yes, but it was supposed to be separate from you…but, with the change in the wording it became part of you. To be honest, you should be dead… I have no idea how you survived that. In any case, touching it seems to be a bad, so keep it covered so no one else can see it. That, is something that is seeable to any person I am afraid…" Lapin said, looking at her with concerned eyes. Obviously, he had little clue on what to do on this, as this was something he hadn't planned. " … I see…" Haru said, sounding confused and a bit frightened for obvious reasons. "Then, there are others, besides you?" Haru asked, going to another subject. Pulling up her purple sweater, it nicely covered the blood stone in her chest; she was going to have to remind her self to keep it covered. "Yes, have you ever heard the legend of the four gate creatures? I am known as the dragon of the south…Then there's the tiger, the turtle and the phoenix…" Lapin spoke, landing on Haru's shoulder. "I think I've heard that story…it's a legend often told in children's story and folk tales…" Haru answered. The dizziness had passed, and she stood up and began cleaning her desk. "Yes, those four have been my comrades for thousands of your human years… and things in our world are becoming unfavorable to us. So, we had advised a plan to come to this world… but we needed the barrier to weaken for us to open gates…" Lapin explained. Haru, looked at him with a raised eye brow, this was all very odd sounding. "Barrier?" Haru let out, this was becoming very interesting.

"Yes, since our world's creation and yours, we have existed in separate dimensions for thousands of years. A barrier separates us, and normally the only way our kind can cross to your world is if a natural rift appears. Which, some times humans create them selves threw ritual, or by other means and allows our kind to cross over. But, the rituals usually only bring one of our kind over by allowing the humans body as an anchor for the rift for us to cross over. You see dragons and stuff in your worlds legends from civilizations past, no? A long time ago, rifts were more common and we could come on a more regular basic but our presence often caused conflicts with your kind. So, a law in our world was passed so that our kind could only come on special occasions. Ghosts, and yokai are able to pass naturally, they only need a mental or physical link to keep in this world. Of course, the stronger of those two, become much less depended on links…" Lapin explained. Swirls were in Haru's eyes, this was a lot on information, and a lot in general. "Sorry if that was too much at once, this information is seldom known to your kind… Of course, there was an odd accordance a few days ago were there was some kind of attack. And, the rifts began opening more regularly suddenly… Strange thing was the attack wasn't of our world… it appeared to have been by your kind…" Lapin spoke getting a confused look from Haru.

" … That's strange…There was some sort of attack or fire on one of our cities a day ago… And I do remember seeing those white things going by the camera. Think your worlds linked to that?" Haru asked looking at Lapin. Who, seemed to go into a long thinking mode, as Haru finished cleaning her desk. "That is a possibility…Some of our kind may be retaliating for something your world did… Sooner or later when you learn more control of your powers…we should go investigate that city… "Lapin said as Haru sat on the bed. " Wait…if you ran to our world, does that mean you broke a law. And, are the other three in our world to?" Haru asked curiously, trying to piece this all together. " … Yes we did, and yes the others are in this world some where. I am not sure if they found a human to share there powers with or not…" Lapin asked, looking worried. In his head, he wondered how long it would be for the others of his world to come hunting them. "How do I change into that form?" Haru asked another question, getting Lapin out of his thoughts. "Ummm…. If you repeat the ritual verse, it should do it. I am not sure Thu, since you changing the ritual it may be different. I don't advise it indoors how ever…Your house may burn down…" Lapin answered her. "Haru! Who are you talking to…?" Haru's mother asked, knocking on the door. 'Ekk… .' Haru thought in her mind, anxiety feeling her mind. "…No one mom, I was talking on the phone…" Haru answered, quickly getting her small phone out that had a rabbit sticker on the front. " … Oh okay, come eat breakfast…" Haru's mom said opening the door. " … Okay," Haru said, mentally sighing in relief. Haru Got up from the bed, Lapin looking at her landed on the girl's shoulder as she walked to the kitchen following her mom. Sitting down, Haru's mother sat some grilled fish, rice, and miso soup in front of her. Haru's dad, sat in a seat watching TV, Haru's mom began cleaning the kitchen. "Thank you," Haru said to her mom munching on the fish. With her parents looking away from her, Haru looked at Lapin hanging on to her shoulder. Using her chopsticks, Haru passed him a chunk of fish, which the puff dragon munched down fast. "Tastes good…Your mom cook well…" Lapin said in her ear. Haru nodded to him, mostly so her parents didn't think she randomly started talking to things. Looking at the TV, there was a weather lady on, talking about possible rain later in the day? "Oh dad, did they ever say anything about what happened to that city?" Haru asked, hoping to get a clue from what had been talked about. "Hmm? Oh that? No, after that, they didn't talk anymore on it. Was probably just a fire," Haru's father answered her. "Why?" He questioned, raising an eye brow on her interest. "Oh… No reason, I was just curious… "Haru said with a nervous giggle. " No more magic birds okay…" Haru's dad laughed at her, remembering the day before. 'You have no idea…stupid bird…' Haru thought to herself, if she didn't see that bird again it was okay." Magic birds?" Haru's mom asked, the conversation catching the older woman's interest. "Yeah, on the way to school, Haru swore she saw a white bird with one eye….Her and her imagination right…ha-ha…" The dad laughed. "Haru…. You know those things aren't real…" The mom said, sounding strangely concerned. "Yes… I know mom, it's just my imagination nothing more…" Haru said, looking at the table with a sad look. Haru's mom put on an odd look as she looked at her daughter, then returned to cleaning the kitchen. Haru could feel Lapin's eyes on her, like he had something in mind. "Other then that how was school?" Haru's dad asked her. Which was nice, it was a new topic, not something iffy to her parents. "It was fine, I meant some new, interesting people…" Haru answered looking at her dad. "That's good," Haru's dad answered with a smile. Finishing her soup, Haru gathered her dishes, and brought them to her mother. The older woman, quickly washed them, and put them away. "Do you mind if I go look around town?" Haru asked, this town was new so she wanted to see what was there. And, talk to Lapin more, with out others listening. "Sure…just don't get lost… If you do, use your phone this time and call us…" Haru's dad answered, sounding miffed she didn't call yesterday. "Okay," Haru answered, feeling a bit down. Gathering her phone, and bag from her room, she went out. "Have you been able to see spirits and things for a while…?" Lapin asked, as Haru walked down the street. Passing a few shrines, in the heavy forested neighborhood, which in the girl's mind was very pretty? "Yes, ever since I was a little girl, I could…" Haru answered looking at Lapin who stayed on her shoulder. "Interesting…" The dragon responded, looking more curious. "The shrines are curious to… I can feel energy coming from them…" Lapin said, looking at the passing shrine houses. "You can?" Haru asked, stopping to look at him. "Yes… Some spirits and beings thrive off the shrines in your world… Yokai, powerful spirits, and others grow stronger with prayers from them…Shrines, are one artifact that can act as a rift and an anchor," Lapin said. Haru, looked around the area, seeing the shrines around most owned by shrine keepers. One was next door to Haru's family, the other, a bit more down the path. "Do you have shrine?" Haru asked, sounding curious. "Kind of sort of… It's high in a volcano…and doesn't get visited very often… I actually put it there hundreds of human years ago," Lapin answered her, looking fairly displeased. "Oh, really? But, if it's up there, doesn't that mean people can't offer you things? Or make you stronger?" Haru asked, wasn't the idea of a shrine favorable? "With me, it's a different story…They can make me offerings yes, but most ask me for power or riches. Which, I guess is a common thing for your kind, calling to mine. But, it was more in wanting to conquest others…not just defending… It actually got to the point where our lord, asked me to place it where humans could rarely reach it. In case, a human were to ask me, to take them to our world in conquest. They were abusing my power….It was the same from the other three, so they placed there shrines in there guarded directions where people couldn't reach it… "Lapin explained, sounding depressed with some memories it brought up. " Oh I see… But, that means people couldn't send you wishes of being well…Or talk to you… didn't it get lonely..?" Haru asked, putting on a sad face. "No, I still had others from my kind…in a way, yes I've never really minded your kind so much as they saw me as a thing for power…." Lapin answered, looking even more depressed. "Well…If we get the chance…can you take me to your shrine…?" Haru asked silently. Lapin, perked up, looking at her with hoping eyes. " … Really? You'd do that…? Would you bring some of your mom's cookies?" Lapin asked, looking happier. "Sure… No one deserves to be lonely, Lapin. It makes me wonder, why did you allow me to use your power…if you feared I might use you to?" Haru asked him, his talk of his past made her wonder. "Well… I've trusted your kind in the past…and its lead me to distance my self from your kind… In this case though, it seems you're the same as me. You seem longing for something, something not power related. You seem close to your parents…but you distance your self from them in fear of them judging you for things they can't understand. So, in hopes of a one and a million chance, I decided to try and trust human again…" Lapin answered. Haru looked at him in surprise, having to remind herself he was an ancient dragon that has popularly dealt with hundreds of her kind. "That's true… May parents have never believed me…" Haru said, tears forming in her eyes as she looked away from Lapin. "Well…no, I hate to say it…but you can't expect them to. If one human can't see something, how is he supposed to believe something is there?" Lapin asked her. Haru looked back at him, realizing he was right. "That is true…I've always expected them to believe me…not realizing what our eyes saw was different…" Haru said, obviously still depressed. At the same time, he was right; she couldn't expect them to understand. * By the stars…hear my name…* Haru and Lapin stopped talking, as the sound of a voice reached there ears. "Is someone singing?" Haru asked. Lapin looked curious, as he floated off her shoulder and towards the shrine nearest to Haru's home. * Stars…guide my soul…Star's guide my way to a…* the voice continued to sing. Lapin, floated over a big fence, and waved for Haru to come over. "Hey, that's rude Lapin…" Haru hissed, as she came over finding a gap in the fence towards the front of the shrine. "So… You go right in? "Lapin hissed back at her. The shrine was small, with an alter surrounded by the large fences, and white ribbons hanging decoratively from a bell over the alter. A small home, was visible be hind the alter; it looked similar to Haru's on the outside. By the alter, stood a tall, a bit older then Haru, long blond haired girl. In her hand a broom, as she swept the tiles leading to the alter its self, singing beautifully. * By the stars…. Guide my wish…* the woman song. "That's beautiful…" Haru let out. The woman gave a start, dropping the broom as she caught sight of Haru walking towards her. "Ahh…Wait…" The girl let out nervously, like she was frightened. "Huh? What's wrong…?" Haru asked her looking confused. Haru stopped barely after the fences opening, looking at the woman curiously. Looking closer, Haru could see that the woman had beautiful green eyes, but soon the woman turned and ran. "Please, go away!" The woman called to her, running passed the shrine and into the house. " … What did I do?" Haru let out, looking at Lapin drifting to her. "Gee… I don't know…Sneak up on a girl who thought she was alone…" Lapin responded, looking at her with dead panned eyes. "I guess your right… I hope I can say sorry some time…" Haru said looking sad. Turning, Haru left the shrine, followed closely by Lapin. Not aware, that the tall girl with blond hair, watched her from inside the house with tears in her eyes. " … Don't feel so down… I'm sure you'll get another chance to say hi…" Lapin said. Lapin, floated next to the girl, noticing Haru's saddened face; Lapin put on a frown of his own. "Hopefully…" Haru let out, looking at the ground. "Hey, cheer up! Let's go find something for lunch…You should eat to give you more energy in case you need to change… Which, we will need to figure out how you are going to do that… I do feel some energy around here any way. So, you may need that form sooner then you think…" Lapin said, putting on a silly face to cheer her up. "Okay…. Let's go find something good," Haru said putting on a small smile.

"Look, a cake shop…" Haru let out, after a small walk they had made it into the town part. This little shopping plaza was a bit south west of the school, from what Haru noticed. This cake shop was just inside the plaza, a little square and pink shop. It had big window's on either side of the small door in the middle, displaying all sorts of cakes on shelves on the inside lining the walls. "What's cake?" Lapin asked, looking to her confused. "Huh? You've never had cake?" Haru asked, looking at the dragon in surprise. Smiling, Haru went into the shop; the door let them in with a little ring from the bell on top. "Welcome," One of the clerks said as Haru walked up to the counter. "Hello, can I get a slice of strawberry short cake, please?" Haru asked. The clerk nodded, as Haru quickly paid for the cake and sat down at a little tall table near by. "Is it good?" Lapin asked, sounding curious. Haru, nodded, as a clerk set white cake with strawberry's along the top in front of her. Taking a piece, she set it on the side of the plate for Lapin to try, with out it looking odd. The dragon puff nibbled on it, gaining hearts in his eyes; it was obviously good. "Your world has interesting things..." Lapin said in-between nibbles. "He he, glad you like it," Haru said munching on a strawberry covered in whip cream. The bell to the shop door range, Haru looked to see a green haired person walk into the shop. "Mori?" Haru said, recognizing the person from school. "Oh...Haru-Chan?" Mori said putting on a smile, seeing her as the person walked in. Instead of the school uniform, Mori wore a green dress that went to there knee's, that had white frills around the edges. Up to the person's knee's, was the signature green knee sock, it looked cute with the person's short, green, and swirl hair. "What are you doing, Haru-Chan?" Mori asked coming up to her with a big smile. "Oh, I was just looking at the town a little, since it's still new to me. I found this cake shop, and thought it looked good. What about you, Mori? I'm sorry but I don't know what grade you're in?" Haru asked a little bit shy on how to address the person. "Oh, you're silly Haru-Chan. You don't need to address me anything special, but I am in ninth class A," Mori answered her with a giggle at Haru's formality. That surprised Haru, Mori looked to be about the same age, but in fact was a grade higher then her. "Oh, Mori-senpai?" Haru let out. "He he...Yep, I guess if you want you can call me that, but I don't mind just my name. Captain is in my class, if you were going to ask on him," Mori answered with a giggle. Going to the clerk, and ordering a whole cake, it must have made the curiosity on Haru's face obvious. "He he… Captain's got a cold, so I'm going to bring some cake to him, to help him feel better," Mori said with a smile, and slight blush on there face. "Oh? That's nice of you, tell him to feel better for me," Haru said with a smile. Mori gave her a smile, with a kind laugh, like they appreciated Haru's kindness. "Thank you, Haru-Chan. I will tell him for you," Mori said, as the clerk handed the person a boxed strawberry cake. "I got to go, see you in school tomorrow?" Mori asked, heading to the door holding the cake. "Okay, see you tomorrow, Mori-senpai," Haru said, with a smile to the person. Mori, giggled again at the formality, but waved as the person left. "That person seems nice, but is it a boy or girl human?" Lapin asked, having listened to the conversation. " ... No idea..." Haru answered him, with a pained smile. "Oh…" Lapin said awkwardly, he obviously had wondered to. Finishing the cake slice, Haru got a couple more slices for her parents, and thanked the clerks before leaving. "Might as well head back, we started late in the day, its almost three o clock already," Haru said, looking at her phone for the time. "That's fine, but I do want to see what trigger's your change," Lapin said, hoping the girl wasn't avoiding it. " … "Haru avoided her eyes from the dragons. "… Are you afraid of finding a way to use your form?" Lapin asked, her avoiding his gaze confirmed what he thought. " … Of course… I've lived a fairly normal life up till know, besides all the moving. Then, suddenly, one day I get drawn into something I don't even understand. Then, am told that I need to fight, what I am fighting I don't even understand fully," Haru answered, her face turned angry at the dragon. Why, did he think this wasn't going to odd for her? "I know this is new to you…And, I would be surprised if you weren't afraid of this sudden change," Lapin said, floating in front of the girl's face to get her to stop walking. Haru's face went from angry, to sad as she looked at the ground. "I…I Don't know what to do….I is afraid of what's going to happen, if I fully get into this…" Haru said, looking back at the dragon. "Do you regret it?" Lapin asked, looking like he was feeling depressed know to. " …" Haru was taken back by that question. For a moment, she couldn't say anything, because she didn't know what to say. " … No…I don't regret the decision I made…If I hadn't, we would both be dead…" Haru said slowly. Thinking about it, it wasn't regret she was feeling, more just straight up fear. "That's fine…I would more like you to be afraid… This isn't something that's going to small, or easy… By you being afraid, I think you are starting to understand that…" Lapin said, at least not looking as depressed. "Yea…I just don't know what's going to happen…" Haru said with a sad sigh. "I don't either…" Lapin responded truthfully. "I guess… There is no way for us to know… With out seeing it…" Haru said at last. "Yeah…But, to be honest…Unless you learn how to change form…Were not going to live long…" Lapin said bluntly. Haru, took a breath, and nodded realizing he was right. "Okay, let's bring this cake to my parents and will go find a spot to try it…" Haru said putting on a small smile, at least feeling like extra weight was gone. Nervous still, but she at least felt more at ease, given her situation was good. "Okay…Can we get a cookie…too," Lapin said, looking at Haru with hopeful eyes. " …" Haru couldn't help but laugh. "Okay…While get a cookies to," Haru said, taking a breath to stop laughing. The two started walking again; it took them only a few moments to get back to the area where the shrines began. Passing the first two, Haru cast a glance to the one she saw the girl in, and didn't hear anything. '…Hopefully she is okay…' Haru thought, as she walked to her front door. Quietly, she opened the door, and walked in noticing it was quiet. "Mom?" Haru called out. There was no answer, the young girl closed the door behind her and walked into the kitchen. Setting the cake on the kitchen counter, she looked at the living room in the kitchen noticing the TV was on. " … Dad" Haru called out, wondering if they stepped out. Her attention went to the table, there sat a small wooden doll that depicted a pale woman, it looked old. Attached to it was a note, reading 'welcome to the new house...a gift from our shrine it is said to bring good luck'. Walking closer to it, a creepy feeling came into her mind, as a sudden sound came to Haru's ears. It sounded like, a lullaby, that seemed to be coming from the second bed room. " … Careful…" Haru heard lapin say, he noticed something was up to. Quietly, Haru walked towards the bed room, looking around the door frame Haru gasped. The lullaby played the loudest, and on the bed Haru's mom and Dad looked to be asleep. "Mom! Dad!" Haru called, running to them and shaking them. They were both breathing, but wouldn't wake up at all. " … I new something was wrong in the shrine area…" Lapin let out, looking around. "Scratch the practice, we need that form now…" Lapin said, looking at Haru. Looking worried at her parents, Haru nodded to Lapin, and headed back to the hall. Looking at the table, Haru noticed that the doll on the table was gone. " … Join me; join this village in sleep…" A voice called from behind Haru. Gasping, Haru turned, to see a white shadowy figure. " … No one prays for me…They just use me as a thing to give…I will take there life energy to grow stronger…" The white figure called. "A yokai! Run," Lapin called to Haru. Doing so, Haru turned and ran down the hall sweat going down her forehead as fear came into her. Reaching the door, Haru ran outside, breathing hard as she kept going. " … Come back! I want more to dream of me…" The yokai called from behind her. Going into the treed area behind the house, Haru noticed the girl from before lying on the ground, with several other shrine takers near her. "…What?" Haru let out. Going up to the girl, noticing she was asleep to, and on her chest was a wooden doll. Same, with the other people, Haru looked behind her seeing the white figure calmly following her. "Hey! Let them go, these people aren't your batteries to make your self stronger!" Haru yelled at the yokai turned to face it. Fear, was heavy in the girls mind, but what was happening to these people was scarier. " It's your kind's fault…Do you know what its like being seen as a thing to give others, never offering me anything in return for using my figure for dolls…It was humiliating. So, I shall use those accursed dolls to gain power by there life force…" The yokai cursed as it launched a white ball at Haru. The girl gasped, moving out of the way, the ball hit a tree causing it to wilt. "… Don't let that hit you; it will drain your life force…" Lapin called to Haru. ' … I need to change…Or mom and dad, and all these people will die…' Haru thought to herself. "By the gate…from the stone… be my fire," Haru said, putting on a leer at the yokai. Haru could feel heat come from the stone on her chest, as a gold gate formed above her head. The gate came down on her, from heat to toe, revealing the other world from starting from the head. "What?" The yokai let out, in complete surprise. "Let my family go!" Haru called, using the wings Haru rushed toward the Yokai. Using the gauntlets she went to hit the Yokai, only for her to pass threw the white figure crashing on the ground painfully. "Its body is projected! Physical hits won't work," Lapin called floating after her. "Traitor!" The yokai called, turning to face her to toss another white ball at the girl. Painfully, Haru got up, and flew up to avoid the Yokai's attack. "Use energy attacks," Lapin called to her. Haru, took a breath, and expelled nothing towards the Yokai. " …." Lapin looked at her with dead pan eyes. "Not like that, you idiot," Lapin said, yelling at her from the ground. "But, you did it like that!" Haru called down to him. "Yes, because I was an actual dragon, with the throat structure to allow me to breathe fire! Try projecting fire out from the gauntlet in a blast, similar to me!" Lapin yelled at her. The yokai, floated up after her, looking even angrier. Haru, pointed her hand out, and focused the sensation to make fire on it. To her surprise, a blast of fire came out, hitting the yokai hard. "Ahh!" The yokai yelled painfully. A creepy smile came over the Yokai's face, as the burn on it healed up, as energy flowed out of the sleeping people to the yokai. "No!" Haru called out in worry for her parents. "He he… All straight up kill you…" The yokai yelled as it charged at Haru, the white being stronger from the stolen energy. Haru screamed, as she felt what seemed like an invisible hand smacking her down, as the Yokai made the motion with its hand. " …" Haru hit the ground below her hard, coughing to regain the breath that escaped her. "I got to stop it from getting energy, or it will kill the people if I hurt it to much," Haru said to herself as she shaking got up. The girl looked to the sleeping people, and gasped as she thought of something. Running towards the girl Haru saw at the shrine, she got the doll off the girl's chest and crushed it in her hand. "Ahh!" The yokai yelled in pain. Narrowing her eyes at the creature, Haru went to the other people near by and crushed the dolls on them. "Ahh! Stop that! Those prayers are mine!" The yokai yelled, charging at Haru furry in its eyes. One thing Haru noticed was another doll, in the center of the Yokai's white body. "Is this what you mean by a link," Haru asked, flying out of the Yokai's attack. "It's using the dolls, to project its normally weak presence in this world!" Lapin yelled back. " … I'm sorry you got lonely, but I won't let you have them…" Haru said, looking at the angry Yokai. Raising her armored fist, Haru aimed a punch at the creature, and her arm fazed threw it. "Ha-ha…Won't work on my body!" The yokai yelled, only to gasp and look down. "I know…" Haru said sadly, her armored hand grasped the wooden doll at the center and pulled it out. "Ahh!" The yokai yelled in pain. Pointing her hand at the Yokai, Haru let out a strong point blank fire blast the engulfed the Yokai. The flames cleared, at the Yokai's white body faded, leaving the doll in Haru's hand. " … It didn't leave miasma," Haru said, sounding confused as the girl landed on the ground. "No, its body wasn't actually here… But, how did you figure out how to change?" Lapin asked, looking confused. "Simple…I had something I didn't want to lose…" Haru said. The stone blinked from all the power Haru used, as the girl's for shattered like glass. 'Odd…For my kind…we have the power we fight when ever and have the power for it… but for humans, it appears to be different. They need something to motivate them to be affective…' Lapin thought to himself as Haru ran off. Running into the house, Haru breathed a sigh of relief to see her mom and dad sitting at the table. "Hey, Haru, Is everything okay?" Haru's dad asked having no clue on what happened. " …" Haru put on a smile despite feeling tired as she did. "He he…Yes, everything is fine…I got cake for us to share…" Haru said closing the door. "Oh, good, thank you," Haru's mom said looking delighted. After some time, Haru retreated back to her room, a plate with a slice of cake in her hand. "Are you okay? You got hit pretty hard before?" Lapin asked, as Haru shut the door putting the cake on her desk. "Yes, I have a bruise but I think its okay," Haru answered, turning around and pulling her shirt up to show her stomach. There, was a large, blue and black bruise on her stomach. "Ouch… Haru, be very careful with taking damage in combat…With your limited ability to stay in that form, any damage you take will be endured by your human self to… And, there's some damage your human self won't be able to endure…." Lapin said with a worried face. " … I had a feeling…The pain wasn't as bad when I was in my other world form…but I feel me bad now…" Haru said hoping it would be okay. Taking something out of her pocket, she put the wooden doll she got from the Yokai, and put it on her desk. From there, she got some colored paper and decorated a spot for it. Then, finally, put the slice of cake in front of the doll. "No more being lonely," Haru said, putting her hands together in a prayer for the Yokai closing her eyes for a second. " … You're something different…After that, I would think you would destroy that doll," Lapin said, floating over to see the doll on Haru's desk. On its carved face, the image of a frown on the dolls wooden face, the wood image changed into a smile. "…Then, it would be lonely for ever…And no one deserves that…" Haru said, looking at Lapin with a smile of her own.


	3. Enter, the Rose

_**-Episode 3-**_

 _ **~ Enter, the Rose~**_

Boom! A big, purple pig like creature came flying out of a group of trees, landing on the ground with a big thump. Haru came out of the trees after him, throwing a fire ball at him. It exploded on impact, Haru breathed in as a cloud of miasma came out of the fire and was absorbed into the stone on the girl's chest. '…Still not used to the feeling of that,' Haru thought, feeling her usual dizziness from absorbing the miasma. Ignoring it, Haru landed as the stone blinked in warning her time was up, her form shattered the second her feet hit the ground. "Nice job, you're really getting a hang of your ability's," Lapin said, floating to her. Haru, was breathing hard from the fight, but nodded to him. "Yea, it helps that there have been attacks every day since that Yokai last week…" Haru answered with a sigh. This was much livelier then she thought it would be. Looking down at her phone, she gasped, noticing it was almost seven. "Oh no, I'm almost late," Haru cried. On the way to school, Haru had noticed that creature appear in the forest around the city, and decided to stop it right away. And, in conscience to her noble act, fate was going to make her late to class. "Wait, all help," Lapin said as Haru was running off. "Huh?" Haru let out, looking back at him. The dragon didn't answer her, just created a gold gate where she was running, and suddenly she was in the halls of her school. " …" Haru froze in mid run, suddenly seeing students standing in the halls staring at her. " … Where did she come from?" Haru heard one of the students ask curiously. "… he-he…I thought I was going to be late," Haru let out nervously, and kept walking down the halls like nothing happened. " … Work on your aim…" Haru said under her breath to Lapin with a nervous look on her face. The dragon puff, just smiled apologetically, as the young girl went quickly to the front door was the lockers were. And, put her stuff in hers, and changed her shoes. Haru let out a yawn, making her realize how tired she was feeling. "Oh, hello," Haru heard a voice said, Causing her to stop, and look to her left, were a grey haired guy stood. Haru looked at him curiously, as the guy smiled at her. "Hello?" Haru responded to him. "I'm Erin…Were in the same class," The guy introduced himself. Haru thought about it, and indeed did recognize him from class. He wore the typical men's uniform for that school, again with the black combed back hair, and blue eyes. He took her hand, and gave it a small kiss, causing her to blush. "I'm glad I finally got my chance to say hello," Erin said, putting on a charming smile as he let her hand go. "Um…Like wise, I've been to busy with my…family to really say hello to people in class…" Haru said awkwardly, not really sure how to act. He was cute; Haru would give him that, this situation was still new to her. "I understand family always comes first, right?" Erin said with smile. "Haru-Chan!" Haru heard a voice say, and turned to see Mori running up to her. "Oh, Mori-senpai, how are you?" Haru asked the person. "I'm good, boy you look tired though Haru-Chan, feeling okay? " Mori asked, noticing once the person got close. "Oh yea, I've just been doing a lot of work for my family, "Haru answered the person. Behind the person, Haru could see the captain with him complete which his captain hat, looking still a little pale. The captain, had been out for almost a week, and Haru hadn't seen him sense. "How are you feeling, Captain-senpai?" Haru asked. Getting an odd reaction, the captain noticed her and turned to act nervous. "Um…I'm okay…thanks for asking but I got to get to class…" The captain said, looking away from Haru with sweat pouring down his head. "Huh?" Haru and Mori let out in surprise. "All meet you in the club room," The captain said to Mori, turning around to leave. " … Did I say something wrong?" Haru let out, before the captain could leave. " … "The captain turned around looking at her like he felt guilty. When he did, Haru noticed the Captain's green eyes looking nervous, so Haru backed off. And, the captain disappeared down the hall, leaving Mori and Haru standing there. " .. Did I do something wrong?" Haru asked, at Mori feeling sad. "No…Don't worry about it, Haru-Chan…He, just has his reasons…." Mori said, giving Haru 'a don't' worry about it look. "I'll go talk to him, see you later Haru-Chan," Mori said, turning to follow after the captain. "Your friends? Those two are well known I school to being pretty much to them… Even if they have a fairly popular following in school," Haru heard behind her. The young girl turned to see Erin standing there, Haru felt bad she actually forgot he was there. "But, they've been friendly to me," Haru said looking at Erin. "That's a good thing; may I walk you to class? It's going to be starting soon?" Erin asked her with a kind smile. Haru, looked at him with a blush, and nodded that it was okay. Silently, Haru followed Erin to class, not quiet sure on what to do or say. They turned the corner to the class room, and saw all the girls from there class standing around the front talking. "Oh? Haru-Chan?" One of the girls from the class said as soon as Haru walked in. "Huh?" Haru let out, confused as to what was happening walked up to the group of girls. "Is something wrong?" Haru asked, wondering since she hadn't seen this since coming to this school. "No silly, were planning a class beach trip Sunday a few weeks from now, want to go?" One of the girl's asked. " Oh?" Haru let out, some what surprised that they asked her if she wanted to go. "Well, all ask my mom and dad if its okay, but…It sounds like fun," Haru answered shyly, after taking a moment to think about it. "Great, be sure to get a swim suit," One of the girl's said with a smile. THat, caused the other girl's to start chatting on what swim suit they wanted to buy. Soon after, the teacher walked in, and class begun. Haru, sat listening for a while, this lesson was on mathematics. After a while, she saw Lapin sitting on the desk with a sleep bubble coming out of his nose. 'Lucky…I wish I could take a nap to…' Haru thought while watching him. Trying to stay awake, soon lunch came around, and Haru stood up to go find a place to eat. "Do you want to join us?" One of the girls from class asked, as a group was preparing to head to lunch themselves. "Um…Sure," Haru answered with a smile. The girls smiled back, and the small group headed outside and sat by the fountain. "So, I've been curious for a while, Haru-Chan. What does your mom do?" One of the girls from the group asked. That surprised Haru, not many people actually asked her that. " Well, she's study's genetics', so she travels from place to place helping others advance there study's while studying there," Haru answered. "Ohh…that's interesting, I bet your mom is really smart," The girl said looking impressed. "Yes, she is very smart," Haru said with a proud smile. "Now that I think of it, the hospital on this island is famous for studying genetics…She must be working there," Another girl in the group said. Haru felt a pull on her uniform, causing her to look down where Lapin was pulling on her shirt. Raising an eye brow, Lapin looked kind of frightened, which confused Haru a great deal. "All is back, I need to use the laboratory," Haru said, looking to the group of girl's. Haru, had pretty much finished her lunch anyway, and put her stuff away. "Oh, okay Haru-Chan. Will see you in class," One of the girl's said to her. Haru, nodded to them with a smile, and walked off, until she was out of eye and ear shot. Going around to the side of the building, almost to the club buildings Haru looked around incase anyone was near. "What's wrong?" Haru asked, leaning against the side of the building. Lipan, floated in front of the girls face with an odd expression. "Were in trouble..." The dragon let out slowly. "Huh?" Haru let out with a confused look. "Let's go back to your house... Before it's to late, "Lapin let out, sounding more dramatic." Hey, calm down, tell me what's going on? I can't exactly leave in the middle of school for no reason..." Haru said, putting her hands up to try and calm the dragon down. "So... This is were you were, Gramps…?" A voice called out. Lapin jumped, slowly turning around to see a figure descend from the sky above the school. The figure hovered just a few inches from the ground, a long black Thorn tail was seen behind the person that ended in almost a red heart shaped thorn. It was a guy, with short green hair that was between messy and neat, what looked like green pants that ended in black shoes. He wore no shirt, leaving what looked to be a tattoo of a red rose flower and green stems, the green vines from the tattoo looked to travel to his arms. Although, the more Haru looked, the more she could tell it wasn't a tattoo, cause the leaves would move every know and then. Lastly, the guy's eyes seemed to be the most interesting thing. They were pale green, but had little what looked like sharp pupils, almost looking like little leafs. "Already…" Lapin said, like he was surprised watching the guy hover. The guy, let out a small laugh, as he crossed his arms looking like he was leaning on something in mid air. "Come now… The high born snobs, can't have things like you running about…can they…" The guy said with a chuckle. " …" Haru looked from between Lapin and the guy with a confused look on her face. Honestly, she had no idea what was going on, but Lapin seemed shaken up about him. When Haru looked at the guy, the guy couldn't help but look from Lapin to her. " …" The guy put on a confused face, and scratched his head oddly like something was off. The guy looked to his arm, were a square like tattoo sat, the guy preceded to smack it. " … Come on…Stupid thing…." The guy cursed, it reminded Haru of a person smacking a computer that was acting up. " …. Um…is this the guy you're afraid of…" Haru whispered to lapin confused, this guy seemed funny honestly. When she looked back, the guy looked back at her, and began to look nervous. "Wait…" The guy let out, moving a few inches to the left and saw Haru's eyes follow. "Can you see me…?" The guy said, figuring it wasn't the spell that wasn't working. "…Of course I can see you…" Haru answered, with an odd look. "Ohh…" He let out awkwardly. "Haru…Don't let him fool you…Run…Its me he's after," Lapin said, looking back at her with a frightened look. "Haru?" The guy let out, an interested smile coming on his face. "Hey…Its me your after, not her! Let her go," Lapin shouted at him. " Ha-ha…Chill gramps…I'm not about to harm a human…I just thought she's rather cute for a human… speaking of which, what happened to you…Only reason I could tell it was you, was cause of your aura…" The guy let out with a confused look, floating closer to look at lapin more closely. " …" Lapin didn't respond only looking away from the guy. 'Wait…He's not saying because he doesn't want the guy to know about me…?' Haru thought, putting on a worried look on her face. " Oh well gramps, none the less I'm going to have to take you back to our world…I don't envy you for what the higher snobs decide for you though…You know the monster lords law.." The guy said reaching out a hand to take Lapin. "… Wait!" Haru let out, putting a hand in front of Lapin to stop the guy from reaching for him. " ?" The guy switched his gaze from Lapin to her, raising an eyebrow like he was wondering what she was doing. "This doesn't involve you human…" He let out softly, almost in a warning tone. "Stop…just let him takes me…then you'll be okay…" Lapin let out, trying to pull her hand back. " … I'm not just about to let him hurt you though…You've done nothing wrong…" Haru said looking at the dragon. "Interesting….Now that I think about it…Normal humans shouldn't be able to see me with this spell on me… What makes you special…?" The guy asked, moving slightly to hover in front of Haru instead. "Haru, no! Run away, you can't fight him… To put in prospective so you can understand this situation, I would have issues at full power…" Lapin said, on the verge of yelling as the dragon turned to looking at her fully. ' …he doesn't seem that strong though…Other creatures we've fought up till now looked far scarier…' Haru thought to herself, looking oddly at Lapin. " … Why are you trying to protect him? It's not like this thing has anything to do with humans anyway?" The guy asked; know pretty much ignoring Lapin now. "Why wouldn't I? You're trying to take a friend of mine against his will…" Haru answered, opening her eyes wider as the guy started moving closer, causing her to step back. "A human making a friend with a dragon…interesting…so what will you do if…" the guy let out, curiously. Suddenly, a vine came out of the soil beneath Lapin, wrapping tightly around the dragon causing him to cry out. Odd part was, the guy made no real movement what's so ever, just watched Haru with interest. "Lapin!" Haru cried, worry in her face that she loosing him. "By the gate…from the stone… is my fire!" Haru called out, almost in reflex. "No, you idiot!" Lapin called out. The guy, hovered back in inch, face almost in shock with Haru's sudden command. The stone glowed on her chest, then a sudden shock of pain went threw Haru's body and the tired feeling she had earlier increased by at least twenty fold. " … What!" Haru let out, staggering back. Worse of all, the light on the stone went out almost right away, and nothing farther happened. Going down to her knees finding her self unable to stand, breathing hard suddenly feeling like she had ran five miles in two seconds. "Huh?" The guy let out, looking down at her in confusion, like he knew something else was to happen. "Haru! I don't think your body can handle more then once a day!" Lapin let out, causing the girl to look up at the dragon with worried on her face. Struggling to stand back up, Haru looked at Lapin worried. "But, if I can't you'll be taken away…" Haru let out, looking distressed and scared at the thought. The dragon was about to respond, when a vine came up from below Haru wrapping around her middle, as it lifted her up to the height she had been while standing. "No!" Lapin let out, struggling against his own captive vine. Haru flinched, feeling the guy's hand suddenly on her face, which was surprisingly soft and gentle. "I don't know what that was supposed to do… but that power…" The guy let out as she slowly looked at him. Then, his hand went from her face, to her chest as he quickly undid her tie on her uniform and opened it to show her chest. "Hey!" Haru let out in shock, as her face went red. As suddenly, the beginning of her breasts was visible. "Stop, you pervert…" Haru said trying to struggle against the vines it was pretty much useless. "This stone…" The guy let out, causing Haru to stop struggling in her shock. Looking at him with a scared look, she followed his gaze down to the blood red stone embedded in her chest. Curiously, he touched it softly, only to look at Haru in shock as red energy flowed from the stone to her. "Ahh!" Haru cried out in pain. "What in the world…" He let out, pulling his hand back letting the pain stop. Looking at her for a few seconds more, then his face seemed to piece something together. "Ohh…You did something fancy didn't you gramps…no wonder you tried to keep my attention on you…" The guy let out, looking at the struggling dragon for a second. Haru shook her head, for a moment, she couldn't focus until the pain and dizziness went away. "Let him go," She said weakly, although she no longer found the strength to struggle. " … You really want me to let him go…after he broke one of our world's laws… A serious one I might add…" The guy said, putting a hand under Haru's chin to gently lift her head up. "Yes…" Haru said leering at him with what strength she had. " … Okay…" The guy said after a moment, with a shrug as the vine released Lapin quickly. "…Wait…Just like that…" Lapin let out, shocked that the guy let him go. "Hey, what can I say…? I can't say no to a cute girl going this far….besides I don't like listening to the higher snobs my self…" The guy said with a wink. "However…I have another interest…and a new target…But, it seems like my curiosity on what you actually did can't be addressed at the moment so…" He let out moving closer to Haru. "Wait…!" Haru let out shutting her eyes preparing for the worst weakly struggling helplessly. The girl felt the guy lift her chin up more, seconds later jumped as she felt something warm and soft against her lips. " …!" Haru's eyes snapped open, seeing the guy's face next to hers with his lips against hers. '… What!' She thought as she froze in shock, her face went bright red. After a few seconds, the guy pulled his lips from hers, and looked at her with an odd smirk. "There…Now I broke a law…So were even… Although…That made you seem much cuter…" The guy said as floating looking at her shocked face. Snapping his fingers, the vines set her on the ground gently. "He he…We will meet again… My name is Akito… nice to you…" Akito said, and then like that he was suddenly gone. "…What just happened?" Haru let out weakly, feeling the strength in her legs give out as she went down to kneeling. Blurriness in her eyes took over, as suddenly everything went black, and Haru barely felt her side hit the ground. "Haru!" Lipon let out, going to the girl's side with a worried look on his face. "What… You heard a voice around here?" Someone's voice sounded from around the corner of the school. A few students and a teacher came around the corner and spotted the passed out Haru. "Dam..!" The teacher let out, running to Haru with a worried face. "She's got a temperature…Let's call her parents…" The teacher said, as another Teacher came over to help the first one. " ..." Haru slowly opened her eyes, her senses slowly returned to her. '...what happened?' Haru thought. A white ceiling was above her, and found her self lying in a white bed next to a few empty beds lined against the wall. 'Wait...! Were that guy! And, Lapin?' A thought in Haru's mind passed remembering the last events. Sitting up fast, she looked around that guy was no were to be seen. "Haru!" A voice sounding like the girls mother sounded, as the mom standing near some people in front of the room near a desk. "Mom?" Haru let out in surprise. With one more look around, she figured it out that she was in the school nurse office. "Are you alright?" The mom asked sounding worried, as she came to the girl's side. "It looks like you passed out from exhaustion... And a cold... Which probably caused the problem, "One of the nurses said?"... Yes, I wasn't feeling to well this morning... It probably just escalated..." Haru said, going with what the doctor said. "Haru, if you feel like that, say something I would have let you stay in bed... Your chest is still red from fever..." Haru' mom said with a sigh of relief. Haru, felt panic in her stomach, looking down as she remembered that the guy undid her top, meaning the stone was visible. Her top was still undone, and saw the stone as normal but it had a square drawn around it. Next to it, Lapin sat, giving her and its okay look. 'Wait...That square looks a lot like what the guy had on his arm...' Haru remembered. So, Lapin was safe, that made Haru relax a bit more. "Let's get you home... All keep you home for a few days..." Haru's mom said worry still plastered on the woman's face. "Okay," Haru answered. She still felt very tired, so going home was very welcome. It didn't take long, and Haru was in her bed at home with her rabbit pajamas on, trying not to fall asleep. "Get some rest... All make some tea..." Haru's mom said walking out of the room looking at her daughter with concern. " ... Okay," Haru answered simply. Haru closed her eyes for what seemed like a moment, she opened them again some time later and moon light was shining threw her bedroom window. " .." Haru looked to her left seeing a cold cup of tea on her dresser. Something reached her ears, it sounded oddly like crying causing the girl to put on a confused look. Sitting up with a grunt, she looked around seeing Lapin sitting next to the yokai doll on the desk, tears going down his face. "…Lapin? What's wrong?" Haru asked, putting on a concerned look. "You're awake…" Lapin let out, turning to face her. "This is my fault… I shouldn't have gotten you involved in this…now we have a general breathing down our necks…" Lapin said in-between sobs. The little puff dragon, floated up and sat on the girl's bed beside Haru. "It's not your fault…Cheer up…at least I got him to stop…and General?" Haru let out, last part was new to her. "I wish it was that easy, Haru. But, its not, sure he let me go with out so much of a care. Only in exchange for you…He want's you now Haru…and we don't have the power to beat him…" Lapin said looking at the girl, tears still streaming down his face. "If I had the choice, id rather him just have taken me there…It would have left you safer then the situation created…" Lapin continued with a distraught face. " … Why would he care about me? And, even if that is the case….I couldn't just let him take you, Lapin. That's not right for you…" Haru said with smile trying to cheer him up. "Why not! You're a human, not to be in this situation…I'm one of there world, so I know the consequences… Why would you do something so dumb, and so careless to get your self noticed by a general?" Lapin half yelled at her, clearly feeling more and more frustrated. "…Because you're my friend…I and I didn't want to lose you like that…" Haru said with a sad pout of her own. " … Why…Why…" Lapin sobbed again, like he didn't understand. "Why are you different then the other humans? Others just got my power, and didn't so much care when I left…Yet you…You don't want me to leave, even though having me around will draw more to you…" Lapin said, sniffing up some of his tears. Oddly enough, he seemed to brighten up, even if sounding scared still. "Its not so one sided, Lapin. With out you, I won't know what to do…I am not from your world, so I don't know what to expect but you do so it's a partner ship. I'm not just using your power to use it, even if I did accidentally take most of it. Other then that, I don't like the feeling of friends leaving me….Its something I sadly got too used to," Haru said, tears of her own beginning to fall from her eyes. "What do you mean?" Lapin asked her, not getting what she meant. "Since I was young, my mom and dad were contently moving because of my mom's job. Not that I blame her, but every time I had to leave the friends I made behind. Every time, things got harder for me not to be shy…I'm so afraid of meeting a friend then having to turn around and leave them… I didn't want to do the same with you…especially not like that…" Haru said sniffing as she whipped some tears off her eyes. " … Humans consistently switch there homes like that? That's interesting actually, in my world dragon's especially often move to open ruins or mountains to roost in…its something we have in common…" Lapin let out, putting on a smile to cheer her up. "Really? That's interesting…" Haru said with a smile feeling her mood lighten up. " Well…I guess its not so bad…but just promise me your going to be more careful…we got to try and up your time more to…maybe it would let your body do more then one form change a day but Akito is going to be a touch hurtle," Lapin said, a concerned look coming back to his face. "Akito?" Haru let out, the guy had said to close to her blacking out and she didn't remember. "The guy that kissed you…" Lapin said raising a scaly eye. Haru went bright red that memory had come rushing back to her head. " … That did happen…Weirdo why did he do that…" Haru let out in a mix of curious and embarrassment. "How should I know…? He's a general though, which means he's high up on the fanus chain," Lapin explained. "Fanus?" Haru let out getting out of that memory. "Completely humanoid spirit being, and going beyond the power of beings that can only stay as in a beast form…" Lapin explained, trying to put it in soft terms. "Oh…So it's like human evolution…the higher you go up the evolutionary chain the stronger you get Is that why Akito used the term high born?" Haru asked, like it was making sense. "Yes, a little more complicated. Any family can give birth to a Fanus level, but it's rare, it's far more common to get a complete beast type. in the one in a million chances, you get a fanus who can shift between body types while retaining power…And yes, that's why," Lapin explained. "Usually, in our society the more high born you are, the better your life is…" Lapin continued to explain. Haru, thought about what he said, so despite what Akito looked like he was very strong. " … You may find this strange…but I don't mind the thought of him being strong…" Haru let out, surprising Lapin. For someone usually quiet, shy and reserved Haru seemed to welcome the thought. " … The dragon's blood is becoming more intertwined with you…" Lapin said, guessing on what it was. "Maybe…I don't know…" Haru said, letting out a yawn as she stretched. Softly, Haru lied back down, feeling the sleepy feeling return. "What's the best option for know," Haru let out, hoping Lapin had a good idea. "Well, finding at least one of the other gates…who hopefully have a human to them… Eventually its going to escalate to the point was you can't handle it on your own…" Lapin said. Haru let out an okay, as she feels asleep again; Lapin hoped she was at least listening. " … Thank you…" Lapin said with a smile, now that she couldn't hear him. And, found a spot next to her, falling a sleep next to her.


	4. The dragon, the tiger, and the dog!

_**\- Episode 4-**_

 _ **~ The dragon, the tiger, and the dog!~**_

" _ **Man**_ , I feel so much better," Haru let out, sitting up in her bed with a long stretch. The sun was shinning threw her window, Illuminating most of her bed room. Which, was surprisingly neat and clean for once, mostly because the girl had been in bed for the past few days? "That's a good thing…Its odd how there haven't been any attacks the few days you were down…" Lapin spoke. Haru, looked at him, and thought about it. "Oh yea, now that you say something, you haven't felt anything have you?" Haru asked, looking at him as she got up for the first time in two days. "Well…It's not that, its just they have been taken down to quick for it to be considered an attack…" Lapin said. That got Haru's attention, as the girl looked at the dragon quickly. "…What do you mean? Someone else is taking them down?" Haru let out, surprised at this. "That's what it looks like, I'm not sure who it is though…We might want to go look, hopefully its one of the other gates…" Lapin suggested. Haru nodded, feeling a mix of curiosity and hope that this meant help for her. Getting dressed, Haru walked into the kitchen were her mom was standing in a white lab coat, drinking a cup of tea and looking at the TV. "Oh Haru? Your up and your color is a lot better…" Haru's mom said, sounding relieved watching Haru walk up to her. "I feel much better, its lucky the days were ended with Sunday though…Is dad at work?" Haru asked, pouring herself some hot water for tea. "Yes, and they've called me into the office for medical findings…So all be going in a few moments. While you be okay?" Haru's mom asked sounding worried again. Haru smiled and nodded at her mother, as she took a sip of tea. "All be fine mom, don't worry about me… All probably just go get some fresh air around here…nothing big," Haru said to her mother. When, something hit her mind that she needed to remember. " Oh before I forget, the girl's in my class want to take a beach day a few Sundays from today…Is it okay that I go?" Haru asked her mom, before the question slipped from Haru's mind. "Really? I'm surprised you even got to the stage of asking me, Haru? Usually when this stuff pops up, you say no right away. I'm glad you're coming out of your shell a little…If your feeling okay and your okay with it, it's fine with me. I just want you to have fun, and be safe is all," Haru's mom answered her. Haru, blushed a little at there mom saying she was usually to shy, but knew it was true. "I will mom, I promise to be careful…All probably start looking for a bathing suit then…" Haru said with a smile. "Okay, just pick one that's not to showy…Missy…" Haru's mom said the thought of a showy suit made Haru blush. "Mom!" Haru said embarrassed. "What, I can't have boy's taking pecks and peaks at you already, can I?" Haru's mom said. That got the image of yesterday in Haru's mind, causing Haru to blush. ' It's late for the pecks part…that was my first one to…' Haru thought, getting an odd look from her mom. "Well, I got to go, if you start feeling sick again, rest more okay?" Haru's mom said hugging her daughter. "Dad will be home sometime in the afternoon, I will be back probably around the same time…" Haru's mom said looking worried at her daughter having to be alone. "It will be okay," Haru said, trying to reassure her mom. "Okay, see you later," Haru's mom said as she walked out the door. "Well…Now what?" Haru let out, looking to Lapin not sure on where to start. "Let's start with, going out side and looking around," Lapin responded to Haru. Which, of course made sense, they weren't going to find much here. Haru, went to turn the TV off, when a scene in the news flashed by. It looked like a car wreck had happened in town, but there was a huge paw mark on the side of a car. "They don't see it?" Haru let out, as the reporters seemed to over look the mark on the car. "No, but looks like what ever left that is huge." Lapin let out. The little dragon puff was floating in front of the screen. Turning the TV off, Haru and Lapin headed for the door. Haru took a step out, and tripped, with a nice splat as she hit the ground. "Ouch…." Haru let out, moving to sit up rubbing her face. Wondering what she tripped over, Haru looked by the door seeing a puppy sitting there. 'Ark!' The puppy barked, looking at her. It was a black puppy, with a white fluff around its neck and a white tail that curled over just about touching its back. "Awww!" Haru let out, it was so cute! "Careful…That isn't a puppy from this world…" Lapin said, floating next to her. Thinking about it, Haru's mom just left and didn't say anything about a puppy, so she couldn't see it. "Is it a spirit?" Haru let out. The puppy looked up at her, tilting its head like it was curious as its tail wagged. Carefully, Haru held out a hand, and the puppy sniffed it and gave her hand a lick. "I think it's just a low dog spirit…" Lapin said, watching as Haru started to pet it. 'Ark!' The puppy barked again, then suddenly ran off and disappeared. "Wait!" Haru called after it, but it was gone. "It must have fallen into this world threw a crevice…" Lapin let out, as he watched Haru frown. "If we find it again, can we keep it?" Haru let out randomly, as she looked to Lapin. " … No spirits as pets…" Lapin let out, giving her a look. "Aww okay…" Haru let out, as she got up dusting herself off. "Let's keep looking…" Lapin let out, as he floated toward the forest around the shrine area that Haru's home was near. Haru looked around as they walked, noticing a small red roses growing along the trees. "Wow there pretty," Haru let out, going up to one as she took a sniff. She went to pick it, when a thorn pricked her finger; she pulled it back seeing a pearl of blood coming from her finger. " ..." An odd vibe suddenly came from the rose, causing her to stand and back up. Haru jumped a little, as a hand came out of the rose and grabbed her hand, a bit gently. "Now now. You must be more careful…" A voice said coming from the rose. "Ahh!" Haru let out in shock. A head and body came from the rose, as its shape changed. Akito, pulled her hand towards him, and lightly kissed the cut. " …" Haru's face went red. "Where did you come from…?" Haru managed to ask, after he let her hand go. "…The rose, I hoped to stay hidden for longer but oh well…Glad to see you're awake…finally…Now show me that power…" Akito asked as he floated around her playfully. "…No…" Haru said simply. "Why are you following us…I'm the one looking after her…" Lapin cut in, floating in front of Haru. " … Well if you'll remember, I broke a law," Akito said, with a wink to Haru. Her face went bright red, as she caught his meaning to that. "And, you're not exactly a good thing to watch over anything, Gramps. You're too weak now, aren't you gramps?" Akito let out, looking at Lapin with a strange look. " ... Why you?" Lapin let out, glaring at Akito. "Besides, it's not up to you, is it gramps?" Akito said. " ... I'm still not using that power right now... If that's what you're after..." Haru let out. Akito practically fell out of his hover, in shock. "Wait...! Why? "Akito said, putting on a face like someone played a bad joke." Because, if my limits once a day, and I use it now what do I do if I need it later?" Haru asked him, raising an eye brow. Akito, put on a face like he still wasn't happy about it, but still seemed to think it made sense. "Fine...But, I will follow you till you do...Got it?" Akito said, with a smile that said so there. Lapin and Haru looked at each other, wearing faces of scared of what could happen. "Okay, but please promise not to try anything funny okay?" Haru said looking at him seriously. Last thing she wanted was for Akito to lead them into a trap or something dangerous. " ... Like?" Akito began to say with a smirk, as suddenly Haru jumped seeing arms come around her from behind. "This?" Akito finished, hugging Haru from behind. 'How did he get behind me so fast?' Haru thought. "Y…Yes like that..." Haru said with a blush, trying pulling away from him. "Awe... Okay you're so nice and warm though..." Akito said with a pout. With a final squeeze he let her go. Lapin just looked on, jealously thick in his eyes but smirked. As the dragon floated to land on Haru's head and sat there looking smug at Akito. " ... Don't challenge me gramps..." Akito said, getting a confused look from Haru. There was a rustle in the tree's, causing the three of them to get quiet, and look around them. Something moved in the trees, one thing passed by in the trees in front of Haru, then two things passed by. All went quiet, Haru put on a look of creepy feelings. When things were still for a moment, the three continued walking along the trees. Threads were soon seen hanging from tree's, that became more and thicker as they walked. Soon, threads were woven in the trees like nets, and Haru could see what looked like dried out people hanging from tree's wrapped tightly in the threads. "Oh my..." Haru let out in horror. "Whelp...I'm going to hang out up here..." Akito said, as he floated up. "Wait...I thought," Haru began to say as she looked up to watch him. "I want to see that power...Never said I'd help you fight...which is coming soon..." Akito said, with a warning look to her surroundings. Looking, Haru saw what looked like black beads descend along with net like webs. The black beings dropped to the ground, there was a least fifty of them, and they were the size of large beach balls. "Spiders..." Haru said with a darkening face, the black beings in deed had eight legs and eight eyes as the spiders looked at Haru and Lapin. Hearing sounds behind her; Haru turned seeing at least ten more spiders dropping to the ground behind her and hissed at Haru and Lapin. Haru backed up towards the center of the trees, the spiders advanced towards her, in a nice circle around them. A large shadow came over the trees, Haru noticed, and looked up. There, resting at the tops of the huge trees was a huge black spider from which the littler ones were descending. The one at the top of the trees completely covered the top radius of the surrounding trees. "Hey, there mine!" Cried a voice. Haru gave a start as she looked around trying to spot who it was. A white flash rushed passed a few spiders, as they split in two, exploding into clouds of miasma. The person landed on a tree branch above Haru, it was a girl. The person had long black hair, large breasts, and what looked like a frilly black out fit stripped with white the dress came to about her thighs. On her head, were a pair of black ears, with a black and white stripped tail behind her, lastly her eyes were a dark gold. In the girl's hands, were katana's in each hand, and hanging from the girl's neck was a black and white stone hanging from a fine chain. " … Is she the gate to?" Haru let out. Looking up, Haru's and the girl's eyes met. The girl looked at her with a cold look, causing Haru to shrink back a little. "…This miasma is mine…!" The girl repeated still a cold look as she glared at Haru. Looking back at the spiders, the girl jumped at the spiders, turning the swords behind her hitting spiders with a spinning slash. Wind, went around the girl that had bits of metal in the wind. It went threw the spiders, cutting up what ever it hit. "More power, Tiger!" The girl called out, as she cut more spiders while passing them. Threw the trees, a white tiger about the size of a small dog walked threw, wearing a less then happy look on its face. Its ears had gold tips, with gold armor at its paws, and tail. "Of course, master!" The tiger replied, as black orbs came off of it to the girl. The girl's speed increased greatly, flashing by the spiders, they all split turning into clouds of miasma. It didn't take long, and all the small spiders were dead, the girl walked threw them absorbing all of it. The big spider at the top of the trees quickly retreated as a crevice appeared above it. Until, the girl was in front of Haru, wearing that same cold look. "You're the dragon, no? Why didn't you just run threw them as soon as they felt they were around?" The girl asked her harshly. " .. Uhh, I had no idea what was here, I didn't want to act until I actually knew what I was against," Haru replied feeling awkward around this girl. It seemed, that this girl didn't care about anything, but getting more of Miasma. "Who cares what it was…They still need to die…Because of it, you lost what Miasmas you could have gained… Or were you to weak to beat them?" The girl asked, eyeing Haru weirdly. "Master, please she is supposed to be a team mate to you," The tiger said, walking to stand next to the black haired girl. "Hang on!" Lapin cut in, getting in front of the new girl before she could reply to the tiger. "Haru is anything but weak!" Lapin said, in Haru's defense. "Team mate…please I don't need anyone weaker with me…I can handle what ever it is my self…and if I do the entire miasma is mine…stupid cat!" The girl snapped at the tiger that recoiled back. " … That tiger is sacred…How dare you treat a proud warrior like that…" Lapin said angrily, like seeing this was bringing back some hard memories. "It's alright, old friend…" The tiger said, looking at Lapin with saddened eyes. "So, she isn't weak? Then, how about we test that!" The girl let out tightening her grip on the katana's as she looked to Haru. "Master Lilly, please..." The tiger let out, taking a step in front of the girl known as Lilly. That got the tiger a cold, harsh glare that made the feline shrink back. "... I told you not to call me by name," Lilly snapped at the tiger. "And, please what? If that girl can't hold her own any way she will eventually be killed any way... "Lilly said with a cold shrug. Lilly, turned her glare back to Haru, taking a single step toward the girl. "Wait...! Were supposed to be team mates right? We shouldn't fight," Haru let out trying avoiding what she figured was coming. Lilly, put on a smirk, some how knowing Haru would try and reason. "A little girl, trying to fight monsters? I don't know what is sadder... Why not just quit...? "Lilly said, pointing one of her Katanas Haru's way." ... You know... Instead of trying to threaten slash undermine someone potentially on your side... Maybe you should go stop that spider from eating more of your kind..." Akito said, coming down to hover above the two girls. Akito watched the two with curious eyes, wondering what they would do. 'He can be serious, and make sense...' Haru thought looking at Akito. "Monster...!" Lilly said, upon seeing Akito. "Wait!" Haru let out. Lilly, jumped at Akito swords raised, Akito didn't even blink. The thorn tail behind him came up and smacked Lilly away like she was nothing. Lilly, hit the ground, and got up. "Tsk... Some humans can be so difficult... "Akito said shaking his head at Lilly." Whelp, I guess all be taking my leave, "Akito said, obviously not wanting to deal with what Lilly was trying to do. He blinked away; Lilly got up and returned a glare to Haru who had been standing there. "Why did you let him get away?!" Lilly yelled at her. Haru, looked at Lilly with a bit of an odd look, at least it was odd for Haru

"He's not doing anything wrong... Why should I try to harm some one not showing any malicious towards me what's so ever? The fact that I probably couldn't stop him if I tried doesn't mean anything... It's the fact that attacking him for nothing is wrong... "Haru said to Lilly. Lilly scoffed at her, looking at Haru like she was a waste of time. "You're weak and useless... Horrible combination... Let's go find that spider tiger!" Lilly said turning away from Haru. Lilly walked away, disappearing into the trees once more. "Please forgive her... "The tiger let out looking to Haru and Lipon apologetically then disappeared into the trees as well." ... I'm not weak... I just don't want to hurt someone that doesn't need to be... "Haru let out looking sadly to lapin." I know. .." Lapin said, still looking angry at this whole thing. "What do we do…?" Haru let out, looking at Lapin who floated to her shoulder. "Let's find that spider, I guess. That girl is arrogant, that spider might take advantage of that," Lapin said. Walking out of the trees, Lapin was sitting on Haru's shoulder, looking more then mildly annoyed. "…Lapin...Why was that girl, and her partner so different from us...? That girl's stone not attached to her like mine is..." Haru asked. " ... The ritual went right, is all for her. We were supposed to drop in spiritual rank...with us though...I dropped all the way down..." Lapin with an okay look. "Oh..." Haru said she didn't know that little change in words would make so much of a difference. Looking ahead, a small clearing in the trees was coming up; when she reached it Haru could see it was a large circling of trees. There in the center, Haru could see what looked like a man standing there. " ?" Haru looked at the guy, whose back was turned to her. The guy turned to her, he had neat black hair and pointy black dog ears on his head. His eyes were a pale blue, wearing an expression between angry and cold, behind him was a curly black tail reaching to his mid back, and around his neck was a white fluff that reached around his shoulders. He wore nice purple robes that looked silk, the most interesting thing about him though was his earrings that he wore on each ear. The ears looked like small gold dog heads, that moved there mouths and eyes every once in a while. "Umm...Hello..?" Haru let out, receiving an angry glare from him. "Wicked human..." The man said, leering at Haru. At that time, Lilly came out of a tree's to Haru's left. "Monster," Lilly said, the guy's eyes moved to her transferring his glare to Lilly. "Oh no….Haru don't attack him…" Lapin said, looking at the guy standing at the center of the field. Haru, looked at him curiously, he was talking like the first time they met Akito. " …" A rustling sound reached Haru's ears, causing the girl to look behind her. Mean while, Lilly dashed at the guy, who stood staring coldly at the girl. "Devilish…" The guy said waving a hand as a gust of power blew Lilly back. Lilly, cursed as she landed hard on her back, her sword just inches of her hands reach. The guy's face turned to a growl, moving his lips back to reveal two sharp looking fangs, eyes full of anger; as he approached Lilly who was trying to get up from her spot on the ground. "Die!" The guy said, pointing a hand at Lilly. "Wait!" Haru called, running to get in front of Lilly something in her arms. The guy, looked at her, as energy began to form in his outstretched hand. "Haru! No!" Lapin called to her, looking like he was going to have a heart attack. "Your looking for something isn't you…?" Haru asked him. The guy raised an eye brow, with a look of curiosity. Haru, held out the thing in her arms, it was the puppy from before. Haru, when she had looked for the rustling sound, found the little things nose sticking out of a bush when the thought hit her. " … Subaru-Oniisan" The puppy spoke as soon as it caught sight of the guy. " …" Subaru's eyes went wide. Haru, let the puppy down, as it ran up to its apparent brother, happily wagging its tail as it looked up at him. " Shion…" Subaru let out, putting his out stretched hand down as he knelt down. Shion, licked her brother's face, as Subaru looked at her. "Silly Oniisan…You were supposed to find me…Its hide and seek silly…" Shion let out with a happy bark. The fluff on Shion's neck moved, as two heads came out of the fluff, one on either side of the original head. The two heads yawned, as if they had been asleep the whole time, but each looked at Subaru. " Yeah Oniisan…Not like I was scared or anything…" Shion's right head spoke with a light blush as it looked bashfully away. "No Oniisan…I was so scared that I lost you…" Shion's left head spoke, with tears of fright on that heads eyes. "My apologizes Shion, I didn't think you'd accidentally fall into a crevice and get lost…I was so afraid you would get hurt among humans…" Subaru said, his cold look for once looking happy as he pet Shion's three heads. " It's okay Oniisan…" The three heads of Shion barked, as the three licked Subaru's face as he hugged the puppy looking relieved. "That's good that you were reunited…" Haru let out, she couldn't help but feel a warm happy feeling that the family was reunited. "Monsters…Give me your miasma…" Lilly yelled. Haru jumped, looking behind her to see Lilly swords in hand, go around her preparing to slash at the two. " Shion!" Subaru yelled face full of fear. Subaru tightly put his arms around the puppy, with his head down over Shion's head. Several seconds passed, and Subaru opened his eyes, and looked behind him. Haru stood in front of the two, Lilly's sword inches from her face. " … No Lilly!" Haru let out, a gold ring going over her to reveal her other world form. "…Idiot! Move…Those two are monsters…They need to die!" Lilly let out, glaring at Haru. "For what? He was only trying to find his sister? Leave them be," Haru said simply glaring at Lilly. Subaru, looked with wide eyes, crouched behind Haru with Shion in his arms not quite sure what to say. Haru winced, as Lilly swiped her sword in anger, cutting across Haru's left shoulder. Blood, dropped on the ground below her, as Haru wincing held it looking at Lilly. " … Listen to reason, Lilly!" The tiger spoke, standing behind Lilly his face fully of disbelief. " Shut up!" Lilly called back to him. "Either move…Or all run threw you too…" Lilly said, looking back at Haru. " … Fine…" Haru finally said, leering at Lilly. Growling, the girl came at Haru both swords raised above her, eyes full of fury. Haru, held her gauntlets up as Lilly brought the swords down at her, and blocked it. " …" Haru could feel intense heat coming from her center as the stone glowed with the emotion of anger filled Haru. A pulse of heat was released around Haru, Lilly winced feeling the heat backing up, and looked back at Haru. Flames were climbing up from Haru's gauntlets, going to the girl's shoulders, as Haru glared at Lilly. The air around Haru, soon began to waver from the heat coming from the girl's body. "What! How is she drawing that much power from the dragon with out telling him?" Lilly let out, putting her arms in front to protect her self from the growing heat. "She's not, some how the ritual went different for her, and she and the dragon are apart of each other…That stone is literally in her chest…" The tiger answered her. "Tiger! Give me power!" Lilly called, feeling her body gaining strength from the tiger. Wind, went up around the Lilly, as the winds began to shine as thin threads of metal covered the blades of wind going around Lilly. "Die!" Lilly yelled out, as she rusted Haru with the winds of covered in metal followed her. Haru raised her wings, flying low to come at Lilly fists raised. The two girl's met in the middle, a large explosion went off as the two elements met. " Ahh!" Haru, yelled out as the sharp metal winds rushed passed her as the explosion sent her back. The sharp winds went by Haru with a lot of power, cutting the girl up where ever it hit. Luckily, the armored top and skirt, protected those parts of Haru's body, as the girl landed on her feet using her wings to stop the momentum. Lilly, was sent flying back as well, landing in on a tree branch with burns all over her. "Interesting…" Akito said to himself, the green haired guy appearing above the battle field. His arms folded as he floated, he watched the fight below, looking at Haru interestingly. "That energy…" He let out, curiosity in his eyes. "…Lets stop…" Haru began to say as Lilly ran back at her. Haru couldn't finish her sentence, as she flew up avoiding another strike. Lilly, changed her energy from the strike, and used it to jump up after Haru. "I said stop!" Haru said, aiming a punch down at the Lilly. Lilly's eyes widened, as she saw what looked like a glaring dragon beside Haru, as Haru continued to feel the heat grow stronger in her chest. "…huh!" Akito let out, looking shocked as he noticed it to. Fire formed around Haru's gauntlets, forming in to a loose claw that came down at Lilly. "No!" Lilly yelled, as the claw hit her sending Lilly hard into the ground. "Stop…! This is pointless…" Haru called to her, breathing hard feeling the heat beginning to finally die down. Lilly, about to say something as she got up, stopped. Both girls' froze, noticing a large shadow come over them, followed by a hiss. They looked up seeing a large crevice above them, as the spider was dropping at them. " …" Both girl's quickly moved, as the spider slammed hard into the ground. Now up close, Haru could tell that spider was as long as a traveling plane and as high as a four story building. It was all black, with eight red eyes, and long sharp jaws on its mouth. It hissed, as it turned its attention to Lilly, Lilly growled as she charged it. "Finally, you show your self…Your miasma belongs to me!" Lilly said angrily this whole thing was getting to her. "Lilly no!" Haru yelled down at her. Ignoring her, Lilly covered a katana in wind as she slashed at the spider sending the wind blade up at it. With surprising speed, the huge spider moved back on its eight legs dodging the attack, then leaped at Lilly. Thread came from the spider's mouth, covering Lilly as she went to attack again, then using its left front leg pinned Lilly to the ground. Hissing, the large spider moved its huge fangs down over Lilly. Flying in front of it, Haru grabbed the spider's fangs grunting with effort as she barely managed to hold the spider back. "Can you free your self…?" Haru yelled feeling venom drip from the spider's fangs as it ran all over her stinging her skin. "You idiot!" Akito yelled, at the same time as Lapin for a first. Lilly, used wind to cut the web around her, and stood up looking up at Haru odd eyes. "Good! Now, if we work together, we can beat this thing!" Haru said, trying to hold the spider back with everything she had. "No…" Lilly said simply, as she turned her head and walked back to the tree line around them. " … What!" Haru let out in surprise, getting hit hard as the spider pulled back and smacked Haru with a leg. Haru, landed on the ground hard, wincing as he looked up in time seeing a giant spider leg about to smash her. " Ahh!" Haru yelled, shutting her eyes tightly putting an arm in front of her face. Nothing happened even several moments later, and Haru opened her eyes and looked up and gasped. Subaru was standing in front of her, hand up as a wisp of flame blocked the spider's leg. " … I will repay your kindness…" Subaru said, as the spider caught sight of him and quickly got back. Subaru wordlessly turned around to face Haru, his eyes for once not looking at her coldly, and offered a hand to help her up. "One of his class helping a human? Things get more interesting…" Akito said, looking like he was about to move if Subaru hadn't. Haru, looked up at him with shock, but slowly reached a hand to take his allowing him to help her up. "If you don't mind…I shall lend you a hand in taking this spider down…If that's okay…" Subaru said, turning to face the spider once again. "…O…Okay…Thank you…" Haru said, still in shock at what happened. "Then…What can I do to be the best help to you?" Subaru asked, turning one of his pale blue eyes to Haru. "…Um…Well…If you can slow it down by taking its legs out….I can finish it…" Haru said to him oddly. "Very well…" Subaru said. The fluff on his neck ignited, as his body shifted, the earrings detached from his ears each becoming a head. "He's a Cerberus…" Haru let out in disbelief. Subaru was towered over Haru, bringing his three heads down over the girl as he snarled at the spider. Subaru, let out a growl as he quickly went at the spider, the spider let to the side. The spider kept doing that, it wasn't letting Subaru any where near it. 'Subaru is fast...but if that spider doesn't let him close enough...' Haru thought. Softly, Haru took off into the air, and a fire ball spun into existence in her hand. 'Let's see if I can draw its attention to me, so Subaru can get a hold on it... 'Haru thought. Waiting until the spider leapt back, Haru chucked the fire ball at the spider, and it smashed the spider in the mouth. But, the spider let out more of annoyed click, then actual pain. 'Shoot, it's too big for my normal power to affect it...' Haru thought. The idea to drift the spiders attention to Haru kind of worked, as it shifted four of its eight eyes in the girl's direction. 'Don't worry, I can catch it,' Subaru's voice came out of the first mouth of the Cerberus. Haru looked, seeing the first Cerberus's eyes turn to one of cold, like the eyes Haru had seen when meeting him. The flames around his collar turned light blue, almost white, and the air turned very cold in the area. Letting out a howl, blue flames were released from his body in a wave that blanketed the area. The sky turned a blue dusk, trees, grass, and even the pond began to freeze as they burned with that flame. 'Holy!' Haru thought, watching the show of power. 'And, this is why we don't pick fights with unknown creatures...' Haru thought. Subaru, watched as the cold flames burn the spider as the wave hit the creature, and it began to freeze. "Get ready!" Subaru's voice once again came out of the heads mouth, looking to Haru. Haru nodded back, flying higher into the sky, quickly going over the clouds. 'My normal power won't work... So all add some extra force... 'Haru thought. Hovering at that spot, Haru began to channel heat around her; soon her body was covered in flames. Subaru, leapt at the spider, its left mouth clammed down on one of the freezing spider's legs and with great force tossed it to the ground. A snap was heard, as the spiders leg snapped off, the other heads bite at other legs near it. The two heads, pulled off a leg each, and Subaru looked up and leapt away. Taking the signal, the air around Haru wavered with the heat coming off her. Pulling the wings back, Haru dived down at the spider, flames around her growing in size and temperature with air rushing passed her. The sky in her area turned a bright red, flames almost tripled in size as Haru smashed into the downed spider. Pulling back, Haru got out of the dive as the giant fire ball went threw the spider. The spider's giant body rippled, as flames came out of the spider's mouth, and the thing exploded. Any miasma produced, quickly dispersed from the intense heat. " .." Haru let out heavy breaths; she could feel the intense heat still heating up her body, to the point smoke was rising from her skin. She must have blacked out for a brief second because she felt something soft hit her back. Next thing she knew, she was sitting against the big body of Subaru. " ... What?" She let out, noticing the stone on her chest blinking. "You can't become human like that..." Haru heard Lapin call out. A shadow came over her, as Akito knelt next to her and put a hand over the stone. Green energy came from him, and into the stone. The light stabilized while Akito kept letting energy into it. "I agree, you become human like this and you'll cook... Going up to heats like that was dumb…" Akito scolded looking at her. "... I wanted to make sure the attacked worked," Haru replied back, finally her skin wasn't smoking. "Tsk ... That probably would have worked at Half that... If you're going to use abilities like our kind...use them responsibly not so you kill yourself with them..." Akito said, continuing to use his energy to force her form to stabilize. "Although... Threw seeing that, I understand this a little more... Your pretty sly gramps...threw what ever ritual you used, you transferred your power to her. It seems she took more then you wanted, but that stone seems to act as the trigger when she needs the power... Interesting…" Akito said. Haru's body temperature continued to go down, breathing and finally being able to move was made easier. When it dropped to normal, Akito pulled his hand back, and Haru's form shattered on the spot. "Are you ok?" Shion asked, barking as the puppy came up to her. "I think so," Haru answered, getting to her feet carefully. "You let those monsters save you?" Lilly said, walking to stand looking at the group. Subaru, who had returned to his human form glared at Lilly. "Some gate you are, lowering yourself to need to be saved by the things you're supposed to destroy..." Lilly said glaring at Haru. "Yet, you're only alive because of her..." Akito said back a chuckle. Lilly, growled at the humiliation she seemed to feel, and walked thru the trees. Haru, watched for a moment before letting out a sigh. "Thank you guys for the help..." Haru said, looking at Akito and Subaru. "Your welcome, but don't get used to it.

.. This is a one time deal by him to I think... "Akito said with a wink." I'm afraid it is... I don't like humans... So I helping one am rare. However, you don't seem so bad. I thank you for your kindness Madam... I must get my sister home..." Subaru said, for once giving Haru a small smile. " bye bye... Thank you nice human..." Shions three heads said cutely. With that, a crevice opened and the two were pulled in, and disappeared. "I will be taking my leave to... "Akito said floating up a little." waits... Are you going back to your world? Haru asked. "Ha-ha... Hell no... I like bugging you. I still want to see that power for myself to...so be prepared next time we meet..." Akito said with a wink that made Haru blush and vanished. "What does he mean seeing the power for himself...?" Haru asked, looking at Lapin. "No idea, that one is a fellow I can't tell what he will do next...But, try not to push yourself that far again...You might not be as lucky..." Lapin said, giving Haru a relieved look. You seem to gravitate interesting people to you... I still can't believe you got a Cerberus of that level to help you..." Lapin said glad things turned out okay. "Yea, I wonder if I will ever see them again...?" Haru let out as her day ended as the two went home. As they walked away, the crevice opened a smidge, as a little nose popped out. Then, barked, as the pup was pulled back in.


	5. Secrets

_**-Episode 5-**_

 _ **~secrets~**_

"See you after school mom" Haru said, preparing to go out the door with toast in her hand. "Ok, remember if you feel sick, call me and all leave the office okay?" Haru's mom said poking her head out of the kitchen to look at her. "Okay, will you be home late again?" Haru asked, yesterday Haru came home after the spider fight and her mom didn't come him till almost eight." I'm not sure, all try to be home as soon as I can," Haru's mom said with a frown. "Okay, see you later," Haru said back. Walking out the door, Haru munched on the toast as she walked. Breaking a piece off, and handed it to Lapin as he sat on her shoulder. " ... I'm impressed that you can move after yesterday... You don't seem too tired..." Lapin let out. "Na not to bad, I think I'm finally getting used to it," Haru answered. After a short walk, Haru crossed the street to reach her school. "For once I'm early..." Haru said. Going up to the school court yard, she sat on the bench around the fountain. 'Okay… 'Haru heard, looking down the stairs to the front of the school. There, she saw Mary, the girl Haru sat next to in class. In front Mary was a tall woman with long straight brown hair. Next to the tall woman, a man who had short black hair came up; coming up to the woman's shoulder. Mary turned away from them, looking saddened, but waved what looked like a good bye to the two. Mary, walked up the steps, and noticed Haru sitting on the fountain. "Ha, look who decided to come back to school..." Mary said, putting on her usual smug look. "It's good to see you too... "Haru said with a sigh." Are you okay...? "Haru suddenly asked, noticing Mary had a look of sadness on her face."... Of course, you dolt..." Mary said turning bright red. Then, walked quickly passed Haru like Mary was embarrassed, and into the school. "... Did I say something wrong...?" Haru said, looking to Lapin. "Don't know..." Lapin said, looking confused him self. Getting up, Haru walked in the school, putting her stuff in her locker. "That's odd… I didn't see Mori-senpai. Wonder if Mori got sick to," Haru said. Walking to her class room, she walked in seeing Erin was standing near the entrance to the room, and gave her a smile. "Hello, it looks like your feeling better," Erin greeted kindly. "Yes, thank you, I just needed some rest was all," Haru replied. "That's good," Erin said kindly as Haru walked into the room. "If you want, you can join me for lunch?" Erin asked, as he awkwardly scratched his head with a blush on his face. "Huh?" Haru let out, looking at him in a confused manner. "Uh sure," Haru said a small blush on her face. "Great," Erin said with a relieved smile. The teacher walked in shortly after, and everyone took there seats. The lesson today, Japanese grammar again, Haru was horrible at it. ' ?' Haru looked over to the seat on the right of her, seeing Mary sitting there. Mary's hand gave a slight twitch, making Haru raise an eye brow wondering where that came from. "Are you okay?" Haru asked, seeing a pained face on Mary's face. "Humph…Stop asking me that, you dolt," Mary let out, looking away with an almost tearing eyes. '….I wonders what's wrong.' Haru thought, as she looked back at the lesson. It seemed time passed by at a snails pace, finally lunch came around, and Haru got up to go eat. A hand grabbed hers, and she looked to see tears in Mary's eyes that got Haru to do a take back. "You're not okay, are you?" Haru asked, looking at the long black haired student. " … Can I talk to you?" Mary let out. Haru, raised an eye brow, but nodded. Mary, got up, but found herself almost collapsing. ' !' Haru moved, and caught Mary quickly, looking with concern. "Let me take you to the nurse," Haru said, frowning at the girl. "…No…" Mary said, sounding stressed. The teacher came over, noticing that there was something wrong. "Oh my, are you alright Mary?" The teacher asked, as other students gathered around with concerned faces. ' Maybe that attitude is finally getting to her,' Haru heard one of the students mutter. " … Leave me be," Mary let out, like the pressure of people gathering around her was too much. Shoving Haru away, Mary went passed the students, and ran out the door with tears going down her eyes. " ?" Haru watched, recovering from the shove. "I'm sorry, but well have to rain check lunch…" Haru said, looking to Erin with an apologetic look. " … Oh okay," Erin said not sounding surprised, looking at her after watching Mary run. Going passed the students herself, Haru ran after Mary, which lead to the school roof. There, Haru found Mary huddled against the railing along the edge of the edge of the roof, tears going down the girl's face. "…What's wrong?" Haru let out, coming up to the girl who was clearly in distress. "Nothing…Go away, I bet you're like the others, just enjoying seeing me torn down after treating others bad. Aren't you!" Mary let out, glaring at Haru. " … No, I just want to know what's wrong, every time I see you, you seem lonely…Today, you look like your in pain…You asked to talk to me, didn't you?" Haru let out, sitting against the fence next to her. "…I …Would you actually be willing to after the way I treated you? Not that I trust you…" Mary let out, looking away with a red face. "It's fine…" Haru let out shyly. " … I thought I told you, being cute wont always get you things…But, I think you're the only one I can talk to…I hate to say. There's something invisible with you…right?" Mary let out. Haru, saw Lapin float over curiously; sitting on Haru's hand looking at Mary with interest. "You can see him?" Haru let out, surprised. "No…I can't see him…But I can tell he is there and hear when he speaks to you…" Mary let out, wrapping her arms around her legs uncomfortably. " … You can hear me?" Lapin let out. Mary gave a start, as she looked at Haru's hand, where Lapin was sitting. "So it's true…So you're involved with something with that world…" Mary let out, tears coming to her eyes again. "I…Don't like this world…I feel trapped…It's hard to breathe…" Mary let out. " … You know of the other world…Are you from it?" Lapin asked, very interested. "No, but my mom is…" Mary let out. "She's from the fox clan there…but she came to the human world hundreds of years ago before meeting my dad and having me… almost fifty years ago…From what she says, we age differently from humans…she barely let me go to school thinking I was old enough…" Mary let out, a blush on her face from talking about it. ' This is very sensitive to her…I can't believe she's over fifty years old….' Haru thought, while listening. "Then…Are you a fox to…?" Lapin asked, like this was something very uncommon. "Half…" Mary said. "Why do you feel trapped?" Haru let out, from what Lapin said this world was less constrictive. " … My mom has always made me conceal who I am…Placing several spells on me, to hid my sight from the spirits of this world. Spells to hide my form, for some reason I have never learned how to conceal my self with out spells help…In doing this though…I feel so trapped…No one in this world knows me…I can't ever say what I am, I feel so alone. If I go to the other world…I feel I can be free, I don't have to hide anymore." Mary said tears' falling from her eyes like this was her greatest secret. "Wait…Foxes are usually natural to concealment….but you've never been able? And, even with that six sense seal on you, you can still sense and hear me, no?" Lapin asked her, like none of this was making sense. "Why doesn't your mom take you to the other world…?" Haru asked, just as curious as Lapin. " Yes…I've always been able to hear and sense them…I've never told my mom, I am to afraid that she'd just place more seals…with the five already on me…The seals have begun to hurt since last year…Like something is pushing on me.. So I don't think I can take anymore….And, mom says she's just a lowly fox and doesn't have to power to open crevices to the other world. She seems to hate it when I talk about it; like I should be happy living as a human…but I hate it… She says if we go to that world we can't ever come back, like we will be killed or something and doesn't want to be separate from my father…" Mary explained, rolling up her uniform. On her side, were five dots of different designs, which must be the seals? "She doesn't want to separate her family…" Haru let out, looking sadly at Mary. 'The seals must be what's causing Mary to weaken all of a sudden…' Haru thought, putting two and two together. "Have you told your mom about what there doing to you…?" Haru asked. Mary, looked like she was becoming more and more tired looking, like what she looked like in class. " Yes…I told her before I walked away this morning…But she said that doesn't make sense…That a low fox like my self would have issues with any seal…" Mary said, while tired she looked a bit more relieved to get this secret out. "That's the problem….I don't think you're like your mom…If you were…You wouldn't be able to hear or sense me with that seal on you…and concealment would be easy…" Lapin said, Haru saw his face look very concerned. "If you don't mind, can I talk to your mother…?" Lapin asked, hoping Haru wouldn't mind going there. "…I guess… I don't think she will listen to you…" Mary said, her voice tone going low. "Lets get back to class…Lunch should be over…" Mary said, getting up using the fence to help her. "Are you sure you can?" Haru said, getting up to help her. "Yes, all is okay," Mary said. Haru, nodded with a concerned look, and helped Mary back to class. The students gave Mary an odd look, but Mary seemed to ignore it as class went on. Time from there seemed to fly by, and students got up as class ended, Haru helped Mary get out of class. "Mary, your head…" Haru let out, noticing two fluffs of something appearing on the girl's head, they almost looked like ears. "Oh no, a seal broke…" Mary said, putting her hands over her head looking stressed again. "Lapin, can you go to my room real quick, I think I have a hat…" Haru said, pulling Mary to the side of the hall were less people were. Lapin disappeared in a gold gate, coming back a few moments later with a hat with a rabbit on it. Taking it, Haru put it on Mary's head, effectively hiding the ears. "Let's say here a sec, so most of the students can leave a head of us…" Haru said. "… okay, sounds like a good idea," Mary replied, starting to look calmer. "By the way…We need to have a chat on this thing with you and rabbits…" Lapin said, looking at Haru weirdly. Haru laughed a little, getting a glare from him. "Rabbits are cute…" Mary said with a light blush. "See?" Haru said to Lapin, getting Mary to smile a bit. Several moments passed, and the halls went quiet, and Haru led Mary out of the school. Two figures were walking up the steps towards them, it was the two Haru saw Mary with earlier, and in the woman's hands was a small child. "Is that your mom and dad? And your brother?" Haru asked as the group waited for Mary's parents to get closer. "Yes, that's my little brother; he's fully human…So he doesn't have as many issues…" Mary said looking at the ground sadly. "Mary, dear…What's wrong the school called us saying you weren't feeling well…" The tall woman with long brown hair said, as she and the man came up to them. "…Mom…" Mary said, as she began to sob. "…. Oh my, what happened?" The man next to the woman said, Mary's father. The man put his hands on Mary's shoulders, trying to figure out what happened. "Excuse me…But we may want to find a more private area…" Haru said. "Ma'am, you can see me right?" Lapin said, floating in front of the Mother's face. The mother gasped, looking right at Lapin, like she hadn't expected this. "Who are you?" The mother asked, looking scared seeing a spirit. "Relax Ma am, I'm not going to say anything to anyone in the other world…I'm the dragon of the gates, or was…" Lapin said, looking at Haru a little for the last part. "Oh my…Why are you here … Sacred one…" Mary's mother let out respectfully. Mary lifted the hat a little, partly revealing an ear to her mother as the girl continued to cry. "Mom…He wants to talk to you…" Mary said. "Wait…You can see him that should be impossible…That seal…It broke again…" Mary's mom let out second part she didn't seem surprised. "It happens often…" Lapin asked the woman. "And, no she can't see me, but she can hear and sense me…" Lapin answered. Mary's mother frowned; the group went back into the school using an empty class room, giving them some privacy. "So who are you? Why did you tell another human about whom you are, Mary you know that's against my rules…" Mary's mother said sternly, after Haru explained a little of what happened at school. "My name is Haru, I'm one of her class mates, and you don't have to worry about anyone else finding this out…I won't tell anyone…" Haru said to Mary's mother. "Still, if another spirit or something from that world were to learn of us, and take it to the monster lord we could all be killed…" Mary's mother said with fright in her eyes. The woman's eyes went from Mary, her husband, and the little boy in her hands. " Ma am, I broke a law to…I won't be telling anyone for my own safety," Lapin let out. "Be sides that did your daughter telling you that the seals you placed on her are hurting her…" Lapin asked, looking serious at the woman. "Yes, she did. I think that's my fault though, I'm just a low fox…I can't handle much magic…So the seals I put on her to protect her are probably falling…The one for her fox self has to be replaced all the time…" Mary's mother said looking like she felt guilty. "Its not you mom…I just can't take them anymore…" Mary cut in, tears going down her face again. "The seals…They hurt…It's like something is squeezing me…." Mary said looking to her breasts, getting a stern look from her mother. " Mary…Don't start on this again…you know you need them…Or you can be targeted…Like I said this morning my seals are bad, but low foxes like us should be okay. I use them all the time, and I feel no pain…Mind you young lady, I've used seals for hundreds of years to hide my form," Mary's mother said sternly to her daughter. "…That's the problem…How many tails are you…" Lapin suddenly put in. Getting a confused look from Haru, not getting what he meant like that, Lapin just gave her all tells you later look. "Barely one…She's the same though, when she was born she had the same amount…" Mary's mom said still sounding respectful. " … I came to this world by chance hundreds of years ago, and I wondered around looking for a place to belong. I hated the other world, due to my low standings others just shunned me…In the human world though, people look at like just a human…I liked that, so I stayed here until one day almost twenty years ago I meet my husband who owned a Sake bar…" Mary's mother explained, looking at the said husband who sat next to her. "Yes…She nearly drank all my stock…but we fell in love. I don't know what id do if she were taken from me…" Mary's father said moving to hold his wife's hand. "…. I don't want to loose my family either, that's why when Mary was born with ears and a tail, I put seals on her to protect her and us….Being my daughter, I always figured that the same seals I use would be enough," Mary's mother explained. Lapin, stayed silent for a moment, looking down like he was feeling guilty. " Ma am…I hate to say this…So forgive me. That said, I don't think what you're doing is going to work for much longer, your using the methods to conceal a weak spirit…She's not that…" Lapin said, saying what he had been holding in. Mary's mother, put on a surprised face, and turned to almost angry. "I know my daughter…She's no more then a weak fox like me…That's what I hate about our world…It's your tails that matter…." Mary's mom said angrily to Lapin. 'She's in denial…' Haru thought, it looked like Mary's mom new the truth on her face but refused to acknowledge it. "Mom…Lets go home…Its getting hard to breathe with this…" Mary complained, looking both tired and stressed. "That's fine…I need to replace that seal anyway…" Mary's mother said, leading her daughter out of the class room with an angry glare to Haru and Lapin. "…I'm sorry…My wife is just frightened that our life here…could be destroyed…" Mary's father said apologetically to Haru before following his wife. Soon after, Haru and Lapin walked home, it didn't take long to reach the forested area. "I hope she will be okay," Haru said, looking sadly at the ground. "What did you mean by tails, anyway?" Haru asked, remembering to ask about it. "Foxes go off a different system then most of our kind does, while some are born beastly those are more servants to that family's tribe. The scale is one to nine, one being the weakest and nine being the greatest…" Lapin explained to her. "Oh, I see," Haru said lessoning to him. "Being a one tail, Mary's mother can easily blend in with ease with humans…But her daughter is at least a six tail…" Lapin said, like this worried him. "Her mom said, Mary was born with one," Haru said remembering what the mom said. "Yes, being born with just one tail is pretty normal, the others really don't develop until more magic develops…What she's doing though, is constricting that magic growth in Mary and not letting it develop naturally…Actually for get what I said about six…Remember what I said on some of our kind being unable to conceal themselves with out spell aid…?" Lapin asked, remembering that talk the other day. "Yes, I remember…Like Akito right? It didn't seem he could conceal with out spells…" Haru asked. "He's a different story…Plant types have a natural concealment issue…As plants appear in both our worlds with very little difference with the flower types…" Lapin explained that difference. " With foxes though, they can naturally conceal them selves…Unless there presence is to big to naturally conceal…Six to seven tails is about the strength of Subaru the Cerberus we met the other day…And I don't know if he can conceal…fully… it's the eight to nine that can not conceal themselves…" Lapin said, like saying this was making more sense to him. "If that's the cause…Then the reason Mary doesn't like this world…Is it and the seals are actually starting to conflict with her natural mana…Another way to notice is the difference in breast size…" Lapin said, last part made Haru blush. "Wait…You were looking…" Haru asked, shocked at Lapin. "And you weren't…Mother was straight flat…And in foxes, means there's no magical power there…That magic has to be stored some were…" Lapin said, looking at Haru with a roll in his eyes like she meant something perverted. '…True…And Mary does have very big ones… .' Haru though, that part was making her jealous again. "Mary, will probably need to go to the other world at some point.. Or the balance of this world can be thrown off…If those seals are ever broken…" Lapin said, looking concerned. "With Mary's mother though, there's not much we can do…" Haru said, looking at Lapin sadly. Lapin sighed, knowing what Haru said the truth, unless something happened they couldn't butt in anymore. "What I am most afraid of, if those seals break, all that magical power is going to come at once…Not like it would naturally if left to naturally develop…" Lapin said, as Haru's home was insight. "All we can do is waiting…" Haru said to him, feeling scared for Mary herself. 'I'm going to go see if she's feeling better, you said she lives near you right…' Haru heard as she going up the steps to her home. ' …Were did that come from…' Haru thought, as she looked around. Walking toward the shrine near her house, that Haru saw the girl before. Walking around the fence, she saw a person standing there with familiar green hair. The person turned around, seeing Haru standing there, put on a freaked out face. " Mori-senpai…What are you doing here?" Haru asked, walking up to the other person. " …Ahhh Haru chan…" Mori said, as the door to the house behind him opened. There, the girl with long blond hair stood, and looked at Haru with her green eyes. " …" The girl froze, looking at Haru In shock as she went to retreat into the house. " Wait…" Haru called. The girl froze again and turned to face Haru, that's when Haru noticed something. "…Captain is that you…?" Haru asked, noticing the difference in the face. The hair to, at the front was spiky like the Captain had. " … Haru-chan, can you keep a secret…?" Mori asked, looking at Haru with one of the most serious of faces. " ….Yes, I can…What's going on…?" Haru asked, feeling like she walked into something big. Mori took Haru by the hand and pulled her into the house. Inside, was a very nice, old style Japanese home. Complete with old hanging scrolls, mats along the floor, and decorations. " …Yes, it's me…Haru…" The captain said, as the three of them sat beside the door were a small table and cushions were. " … I'm not a girl, Haru…" Mori said, revealing his secret. Pulling off the green wig, Mori revealed short light green hair, and suddenly his eyes looked a lot more masculine. " Wait…So, you're a boy Mori senpai…And you're a girl Captain-Senpai..?" Haru asked, looking between the two. Sure, Haru had always suspected that Mori might not be a girl, but never thought anything with the Captain. "…" The Captain nodded an embarrassed and depressed look on her face as she looked at the floor. "The truth is…We've known each other as kids…and neither of us liked being who we were supposed to be…. Captain had it worse though; she was always made fun of for being too tall for a girl…So one day I came up with an idea. I took on being a girl for her, so she didn't have to… And she took on being a guy for me. And she was more comfortable like that…It was a secret that none of us told…For her, others finding out she's a girl brings back painful memories of being bullied when she was younger…." Mori explained, he could tell the captain was still uncomfortable with showing others she was a girl. Softly, Mori gripped the Captain's hand, and held it allowing the taller girl to take a breath and gain enough courage to speak. "…That's right…" Captain said, reaching over to another table. Picking up a familiar hat, the Captain bunched up her long hair into a bun on her head, and put the hat over it. ' …Amazing, with that hat you can't tell..' Haru thought, noticing one more detail. The captain's chest wasn't small, but the captain seemed to notice Haru's stare. " I tape them down, so its much more flat…it's a lot of trouble to go through, but I am happy like that… Most people probably would be disgusted…" The captain said as tears began to fall at the thought. "Those people wouldn't matter…I think its cool…" Haru said, getting a shocked look from Mori and the Captain. "…You both value each other so much…You were willing to take on the burdens of the other…Even the gender its self… That's so sweet…" Haru said with a smile to them. Mori and the Captain looked at each other and blushed, looking away slightly embarrassed. "Thank you, Haru-chan…saying that means a lot to us….Since we were young…No one else caught this secret…" The captain said, looking much calmer. ' … I wish I could share my secret with them…' Haru thought, feeling bad that she couldn't share that with them. "Are you both coming to school tomorrow?" Haru asked. "Yes…I am sorry we weren't there…I just needed to make sure Captain was okay…We can't have our club with out her, after all," Mori said with one of his known smiles. " … So you can nag me more…Keep it up and all have you clean my rifle…" Captain said with one of her goofy smiles as she poked Mori's nose playfully. That, got Mori to blush, like that was something for private. "Captain…Not in front of Haru-chan…" Mori said with a bright blush. 'There cute…' Haru though, watching the two argue. After some time, Haru's phone range, it was her mother telling her she was home. "I'm sorry, I my mother's home …. I need to get home…" Haru said looking at the two. "Its okay, Haru-chan…we will see you at school tomorrow…Thank you…" The captain said, looking like a weight was taken off her. "Yes, See you tomorrow," Mori said, as he put the green wig back on. Haru nodded, as she went next door to her home, to meet her mom. "Wow…That was a surprise…" Lapin let out. "Human's are odd…They conceal themselves like our kind when they feel uncomfortable…maybe were not so much unalike…" Lapin said. "Now that you say that, it does sound a lot a like…" Haru said with a smile, as the two walked into the house, as another day ended.


	6. Rose in the water!

_**-Episode 6-**_

 _ **~ Rose in the water!~**_

" _**G**_ ood morning, Mom," Haru said, coming into the kitchen dressed for her day off. Finally, Sunday was here, and Haru was happy. " Good morning, Haru! Ready for the beach?" Haru's mom asked. Haru who had picked up a piece of toast, and was in mid bite, looking at her mom strangely. " Beach?" Haru asked, with the piece of toast hanging out of her mouth. " …" Haru's mom, put her hand to her face. " You forgot…Remember the class trip?" Haru's mom said, looking at Haru with an are you serious face. " .." Haru, looked at her mother as her eyes went small. " …Opps…" Haru said, as the piece of toast dropped from her mouth as her jaw went slack. " …Did you remember a swim suit…At least?" Haru's mom asked Haru, eyes already knowing the truth. " …" Haru, shook her head slowly with a nervous sweat going down her forehead. " …Were going shopping…" Haru's mom said, getting up and grabbing her daughters hand. " Hey wait!" Haru said in shock, as her mother literally dragged her out the door with much momentum. Haru, was thrown in the car, as her mother drove to the little shopping center, were the cake shop was. Then, proceeded to grab Haru, and drag her into the little clothing shop, much to the girl's dismay. " Okay, get in the changing room, and all throw you bathing suits…" Haru's mom said, with the scary calm face Haru's mom wore when serious. " …Okay," Haru said with a nervous blink. Getting in the changing room, her mom literally started throwing suits at her, mostly one pieces. Haru, in a frenzied cloud, began trying suits on at a fast rate. " … No, that's to skimpy…" Haru's mom said, as Haru showed her a one piece suit with barely anything covering the top or bottom. Haru, had a red face showing it to her mom, and agreed that it wasn't for her. Next, was an one piece with roses all over the suit, and not as bad as the first one but had coverage issues for both areas. " That's not to bad, its cute…" Haru's mom said. " …I refuse…No suits with roses on it…" Haru said, her eyes small with absolute. " B…But why…Roses are awesome…" Haru's mom commented. " …I agree…" A voice said that only reached Haru's ears, coming from one of the rose prints on the suit, sounding scarily familiar. The next second, Haru felt a strange pressure coming from the suit, in her bottom area." … Ekk!" Haru went bright red, as she went back into the changing booth. " …Aki…!" Haru said in a hushed tone, as she quickly began tearing the suit off. It of course, wouldn't come off, like something weird was literally holding it on her body. " Lapin…Help me!" Haru called in a quiet voice, the little dragon had been napping on her shoulder, waiting for her to choose. Waking with a start, he saw Haru in an interesting situation, sensing an familiar energy from the said suit. " …You should have known choosing one with roses on it would lead to something bad!" Lapin said with a hushed voice, as he tried to help her pull the suit off. " Its not my fault…My mom choose it…" Haru argued with the dragon, face red with embarrassment. " Aww…Don't be so cold, your mom has good taste…And what's this…Giving me a nickname…You're the one getting so familiar with me…" A voice said in Haru's ear, even thought there one was physically behind her. The pressure on her lower end got tighter, causing her to flinch with her face turning even redder. " Aki…You pervert…How did you even get in the suit! Let me go," Haru said with a squeak in her voice. Know, instead of the lower part, Haru could feel a sensation like someone was wrapping there arms around her shoulders, and giving a mild squeeze. " He he…You know I can hide, or possess roses of any kind…Its your fault for even putting it on…." The voice said in her ear with a chuckle. " …Haru, I hate to say this but…The magic on the suit is to strong for me to break…I think your stuck…" Lapin said nervously, as Haru's eyes when small. " Haru! If you don't hurry you'll be to late for the trip!" Haru's mom said from outside, obviously growing impatient. " He he…." Another chuckle was heard in Haru's ear, a blush of realization came over Haru's face. " ….o…Okay mom all just get the flower one…All just wear it until I get to the beach…Can you get it and hand me may close…" Haru stuttered, her face bright red getting the vibe she didn't have a choice. " Fine…it's a cute one I think your class will like it…" Haru's mom said, as Haru sighed in embarrassment wondering what she got herself into. An hour later, Haru sat in a bus, furthest seat she could get to the back. The suit, was under her normal causal cloths, with a face that said why? There wasn't to many people on the trip, mainly the small amount of girls in Haru's class and a few guys from her class. ' Aki, hasn't done anything since leaving the store, hopefully this means he's giving it a rest...' Haru thought. " Hey, I bet you look cute in your suit," Erin said, walking back looking at Haru with an odd smile. " ... Its alright..." Haru said, almost not hearing Erin. " I can't wait to see it..." Erin said, the odd smile getting bigger. When suddenly, Erin got a bit pale in the face, and that smile went away fast. " All be over here ..." Erin said, looking like he had seen a ghost. And, retreated to sit next to the rest of the boys, again. " ... Nope..." Akito's voice said in Haru's ear

" ... What did you do?" Haru muttered with a sour face. " ha-ha... Changed the air he breathed to make him feel like a spirit was grabbing him..." Akito chuckled. Haru, sighed, this trip was going to be interesting.

" Its pretty..." One of the girls let out, as the group got off the bus. It took only fifteen minutes to get to the beach near the small city, it was pretty small but there was a bunch of people. " come on, my uncle owns the beach shack..." One of the girls said. The group followed, Haru looked around as she followed, sadly Mary wasn't able to join. From what the class was saying, Mary was counted as sick for the next few days at school, Haru hoped nothing happened. There wasn't to much at this beach, mostly a bunch of umbrellas from the bunches of people there, and the small shack one of the girls family owned. The girls family was nice, even thought the shack was running over with people to, they allowed the class to put there stuff there. During putting her stuff there, Haru over heard some of the customers talking about a problem going on lately. " what's going on?" Haru asked the shack owner. " Oh, there's just been some attacks in the deep water lately... Its nothing to worry about here... The issues are way far out in the ocean..." The shacks owner said with a smile. Lapin, and Haru shared a glance, like they both shared the same possibility. " Come on, lets go check out the water," One of the girl's spoke. And, next thing Haru knew, she was sitting on the beach watching the waves. " Aww…Not going to show off your suit…" One of the girl's asked. Haru, was still sitting with her cover on, and not making any attempt to change that. " Nope…" Haru responded, her eyes saying why today? " … Aww but its so cute on you…" A certain voice said In her ear. ' Note to self…No more rose's near me…' Haru though, with a sour face on. " Aww…Come on…The waters so nice…" One of the girls said, running out of the surf with a smile. " Wait…Its okay…" Haru protested, soon finding her self surrounded by the girls and, took her cover off. " Its cute…" The girl's cooed, standing around looking at Haru in her rose spotted suit. " …No its not…" Haru protested with a blush on her face. " …?" Haru blinked, and suddenly she was wadding in the water just far enough that her feet barely touched the sandy bottom. " Wait…? When did I get out here…?" Haru let out. " You swam out here a moment ago…" Lapin let out, sitting on Haru's head. " …? When, I was just out on the beach…" Haru said. Looking around, Haru saw a floater in the water near her quickly she paddled over to hang on to it. " … A moment ago, you said you were going for a swim, and swam out here…" Lapin asked, like this wasn't making sense. " B…But I can't swim well….!" Haru let out with panic in her voice as she held on to the floater. " … Ok, then how did you swim out here!?" Lapin let out, panicking noticing Haru was just handing on to the floater. Waves started getting rough, knocking around the floater, causing Haru to tighten her grip as she was knocked around. Then the scary thing, it was like the tide was starting to drag her back, and just suddenly. " Wait!" Haru let out in panic, feeling the grip she had on the bottom of the ocean get more and more none existent. " … Haru! Change, then you can fly back…!" Lapin let out, worried that the tide would drag her under if something wasn't done fast. " …I can't, I'm still to close to the shore…people will see me!" Haru let out, a look of fear becoming more apparent. As suddenly, she couldn't feel the bottom at all, and saw her self passing the small cliffs guarding the small but crowded shores of the beach. " Ahh!" Haru let out suddenly. " Wait?" Lapin asked, trying his best to pull her on the floater with no success. " …Something touched my leg!" Haru let out, feeling something rough pass against her leg. Then, the mistake, Haru looked down at the water blow and around her. A huge shadow was seen swimming under her, and circle around as a huge ruffled fin came out of the water as it passed to her left. " …Change…" Lapin let out, no other words leaving his mouth. The water under her started to swell, tossing her and the floater up high like toys, as the something started to surface under her. Haru screamed, in the toss her grip on the floater slipped, and she fell back down to the water. With the sound of a splash, she felt her body hit the water, and barely managed to open her eyes as she was dragged under the impact that was the second mistake. " !" Haru saw the body of what ever it was. It was a long, blue body, with rainbow fin like spines going along what looked to be the creatures back and sides with its under belly shinning like it had sapphire like scales from top to bottom. The body was serpentine, reaching to the sea floor far below and curled against the bottom looking to be easily three to four hundred feet long, the clear water was the only way Haru could see that far. While, the body was bulky enough to be wide enough for a large fishing boat to park against. Struggling to get back to the surface, Haru coughed trying to get air into her lungs noticing the huge shadow over her. Looking up, she saw the creature's face, it towered easily a foot above her, it had a snout almost like Lapin's in his big form. Except, it was blue, with a big rainbow colored fin on top of its head, large teal eyes, and long blue whiskers coming down its nose that shined like clean ocean. " Ahh!" Haru let out, as the creature let out a hiss as its huge body began moving back. " Its taking the tide with it!" Haru called, as the part the tide Haru was floating in was moving back with the creature. " it's a leviathan!" Haru heard Lapin yell. " …By the gate…!" Haru started to call, only for the thing to suddenly launch its self at her head first. She couldn't do anything effective fast enough, only move as the Leviathan's face hit the water next to her with a huge splash. The impact dragged Haru under with it, finding herself being quickly dragged down with the creature's momentum and the surface became farther away by the second. "Be by fire…" Haru bubbled out of her mouth, voice hindered by the water. A column of fire erupted from the ocean; Haru went flying out a second later, steam coming off her body from the heat of the stone. 'Air!' Haru thought, coughing trying to breathe air into her starved lungs. Looking down, she saw the huge creatures shadow blow the surface of the water as it rushed out with a hissing roar. Haru threw a fire ball at it, and it hit the creature receiving no response not even a flinch. "Don't be so mean to my pet!" Haru head a voice say from behind her, feeling a hand against her side and something else grab her wrist. " !" Haru looked back shock on her face. With a smirk on his face, Akito floated behind her loosely gripping her wrist, looking amused by the look on her face. " Aki!" Haru let out, pulling her hand back as she flew back always face full of confusion. "…Still using the name like you're familiar with me…Not that I mind…It's cute…" Akito said with an amused grin. "However!" Akito said, his face turning much more serious. Haru gasped, and quickly flew avoiding a volley of huge thorns suddenly flying at her as Akito waved pointed his hand at her. They landed with splashes in the water; as Haru flew fast trying to avoid them face still showing she didn't know what was going on. "Why are you attacking me? I thought you were on our side!" Haru shouted out, avoiding another thorn by inches. " … Really? Funny because I don't remember saying that…I am a general remember…Now! Fight or die!" Akito yelled at her. From his hand a thorn grew as he flashed in front of her, she moved her head back with enough time to get a large scratch on her face but kept her head. "…" Haru put on an angry face, as a growl escaped her lips, strong flames came from her left gauntlet and she aimed a punch at Akito. Only for him to catch her fist with no effort, and throw her away as she let out a shocked yell, she regained flight control in time to avoid the a strike from the Leviathan's mouth from below. " … We have to run! We don't have a chance…!" Haru heard Lapin yell from some were in the chaos. " …! I can't!" Haru yelled back, noticing that in the time Akito appeared till know. There was nothing around her, just open ocean, land was a sliver from the way she came. "At least you caught on to something!" Akito called. Haru could feel an aura coming off of him, something she hadn't noticed before. '…He's to strong…' Haru thought in her mind, as if instinctively noticing. ' …But…There's nothing else I can do…' Haru thought the stress in her mind increased. Akito smirked, firing green energy blasts at her, one hitting her square in the back as she moved to dodge causing her to wince. On instinct, Haru pointed a hand up firing fire balls at him in response; he blinked in front of her from his spot in the air previously yards away. ' !' And thorn was suddenly in front of her eyes, and fear swelled in her stomach. From the heavy emotion, high heat started swelling as intense flames swirled around her and exploded out ward burning the thorn up. "Ahh!" Haru yelled, coming out of the intense fire with a huge swell of fire in her left fist. " !" Akito's face, swelled with shock as the fist smacked into him. A bright explosion went off, as flames went every were, they cleared leaving Haru hovering in above the ocean breathing hard. There was nothing were Akito had been as Haru hovered there for several moments, hearing a sound below she looked down. A long, long, long thread of sea weed came out of the water that curled around until Akito formed again from super thin vines from the sea weed. His thorn tail was still in the ocean, as it came up out of the water covered in wet dirt, to rejoin his body. " !" Haru looked at him in absolute shock. "Lucky for me…Plants can grow anywhere…" Akito said with a chuckle as he smirked. A large beam came from his hand as an exited look existed on his face, hitting Haru hard as she screamed the impact sent her down into the sea once again. In her ear, something cracked, and her form shattered as she felt herself being dragged down. Above the oceans surface, Akito hovered looking down with a nervous face. "…Opps…" Akito let out nervously, as he watched bubbles coming up from the water. " … I think I over did it…?" Akito said with sweat going down his for head as he quickly plummeted into the water below. " …" In the water, Haru couldn't see the light from the surface, her body feeling to weak to even move. Things went slowly went black as bubbles came out of her mouth with the last of her oxygen, strangely she felt something grab her hand as something warm came over her mouth. ' ….A face…' Haru' last sight was of someone's face over hers and a small amount of air being put into her lungs. She didn't know how long it was, but Haru coughed as she came to feeling herself held against something. Her vision collected, seeing the blue head of the Leviathan underneath her, as Akito held her up in a kneeling fashion against him. " !" Fear came to her mind, as she tried to move back. "Relax…; I'm not going to actually kill you…" Akito said with a laugh. " ..B..but" Haru let out, as she coughed water out as she breathed air in her lungs. " … If you didn't think you were going to die…Would you try as hard?" Akito asked looking down at her with a smirk. "…Wait…" Haru let out still coughing water, as Akito put her against the Leviathan's head fin. "Did you set this all up? She could have died!" Lapin complained, as he floated up as in front of Akito as he knelt in front of Haru. "Yep, and she didn't, "Akito said simply as he waved Lapin away with an annoyed look. "I had your mom pick the suit from the roses on it, and had the people on the beach mention the attacks by changing making them think it from a chemical's they all breathed… " Akito said looking at Haru's reaction with an amused face. Haru looked down realizing she still had the suit on, but it was white now with no print. "…Then…You made me put it on and made me swim out here didn't you?" Haru snapped. Akito looked away with like he felt bad about what he had do say, but said it bluntly. "…With the suit…No I tried but you weren't paying enough attention to anything…So you kind of played right into it… The swimming yes, I had a hand in it. I needed to get you away from anything that could distract you…So I didn't accidentally kill you with your attention taken…" Akito said nervously, as he scratched the side of his face lightly. " ..Why thought? What's the point?" Haru said sounding embarrassed that her habit played into this. Haru moved to cover a bit feeling awkward with the suit, but he stopped her with a grin. "Hey…I still win…I won't kill you but the view is a nice reward…" Akito said with a perverted grin, making Haru blush as she let out a squeak. "Pervert…" Haru said. "Hey…I could do much worse…" Akito said with a chuckle, eyes moving to the crotch of her suit. And, Haru stopped struggling with a red face, getting the hint. "Thought so ha-ha…Anyway… I think you know why…Right. I warned you last time I saw you to be ready when we met again, I was and still curious on the full extend of what your abilities are with out payback to you. Think of it is a mild teaching moment, and a lesson not to underestimate people based on how they appear normally and, to prove a point to you…" Akito said, moving his eyes to Lapin for the first time. "You can't always tell her to run when an enemy she can't beat appears…Because gramps if another general or being stronger appears and she has no accurate response….I think I just proved what happens…" Akito said turning his eyes back to Haru. " … I'm dead…" Haru let out, as she realized something. Even though Akito wasn't actually trying to kill her, Haru still had no option to run what's so ever, and trying would have gotten her hit. "I'm glad you get that at least…That said though you still need to have an accurate response to survive the encounter…what ever way you find," Akito said to her. "…So, does that mean you're actually on your side? You saved me before, and now….?" Haru asked with a face filled with hope. " …No ha-ha, I'm still what I am…Only reason I helped you last time, is cause your good deed earned you good karma…And plants are naturally neutral to most good an evil… So I react based on a person's Karma's earned at the moment… Or if I want to which I wanted to at the time. I usually only kill if the person earns them enough bad karma…" Akito said with a shrug. "And now, like I said I was just curious on what stress would do with your power…So that's that, good job on that by the way, I'm luck I can grow back…" Akito said with an actual smile. "Oh, thanks'…" Haru said awkwardly. "So. About that prize…I think I want more…" Akito said with a chuckle as he suddenly pulled her toward him. "Ekk!" Haru let out, mind working quickly. " … Hey, is that guy covered in feathers…" Haru suddenly let. Akito, put on a scared and shocked look, as he instinctively let her hand go and turned around. '…' Haru looked at Lapin, who got the gesture. "He's not there…" Akito let out confused, as he turned back to see Haru was gone as a gold gate disappeared. "…." A red mark appeared on the side of Akito's head, as an eye twitched. "…I fell for that? Arg! All get you back for that!" Akito yelled into the open ocean. Haru, sneezed, as she came out from the side of the bus just as the girl's were ready to leave. "There you are…Were did you!" The girl's let out, as Haru hurriedly shoved them in the bus. "I took a walk…I got to get back. So let's go!" Haru said with a nervous smile. The driver shrugged, and the bus drove off, and what seemed like moments Haru was home again. " … I made it…I didn't think I would get away with that…" Haru said to Lapin as she walked in her home. "Oh, your home good! How was the beach…?" Haru's mom said as the older woman greeted her daughter. "…Good…Oh what is that..?" Haru asked. As Haru's mom pulled something out from behind the counter, it was a rose in a vase. "Oh, well since you seemed to like roses I got a …" Haru's mom began to say. "….No!" Haru yelled, grabbing the vase, opening the door, and chucking it out the door with such force it sparkled in the distance with a ting sound. "…Well…All you had to do was say no thank you…" Haru's mom said watching awkwardly as that day sparked a fear in all things rose for Haru.


	7. I made friends with a creature

_**-Episode 7-**_

 _ **~ I made friends with a creature?~**_

"… Haru! Get up your going to be late for school…" Haru's mother yelled from the kitchen. " …" Haru was in her room, snuggled up in her bed holding onto one of her rabbit plushies with the most comfortable smile on her face. 'I don't want to get up…' Haru thought hugging she opened her eyes Haru tried to move, but her muscles proactively screamed at her, causing a small tear to come from her eyes, as she bite her lip not to cry a little. 'That fight yesterday…My body hasn't recovered…' Haru thought. Figuring she had to, Haru went to get up again, when something strange happened. An arm came over her stomach, not belonging to her, and pulled her the opposite way against something soft. '….Huh….?" Haru thought. Lapin was curled up on her desk next to the yokai doll, fast asleep so he wasn't saying anything. The arm tightened around her again, causing her to jump, and look behind her following the said arm. " …. Morning…" Akito said as Haru turned over to see his face. "…Ahh!" Haru let out in shock, her face turning red as she sat up and tried to pull away in shock. "Hey, get back here…" Akito said, reaching over and pulling her back to him. "Wait, wait let me go! Why, how are you here…" Haru let out, struggling against Akito's chest. "You're nice and warm…" Akito said, pulling her closer to snuggle closer to her a smile on his face. "Second…Your mom's nice…She left you a gift last night that I appreciate…" Akito said. " …?" Haru, managed to pull away enough to turn her head to follow his gaze. There, on his desk, was the potted vase Haru threw out the door yesterday. "….B…But how…" Haru asked tears of shock and embarrassment in her eyes. "That…I think is your own luck I think….Or your mom's skill….Some how it boomeranged back to her….Was interesting to see inside the rose…" Akito said with interest, as a different smile came to his face. 'It's cursed…' Haru thought, wondering when her mom even put it there. "Anyway…You owe me an apology…I believe…" Akito said, getting Haru to look back at him. "…Wait for what! Let me go…" Haru protested feeling him pull her even closer. "Don't what me…" Akito said with an irritated eye twitch. "Your missy…Tricked me….And, took my prize away…Which I rightfully earned if you remember…" Akito said with an odd smile hoping her memory wasn't fading. " ..b…But!" Haru stuttered. That's, when Haru heard her moms foot steps coming to her door, her blush grew. "…Wait…My mom, let me go she'll see you…" Haru said hushing her voice as a strange nervousness came over her. "…Then, you better agree to say you're sorry…And give me my prize…" Akito said with a teasing smirk. That's when the door opened, and Haru hurriedly turned over face bright red as she felt Akito's arm tighten around her stomach. "Mom…I can explain…" Haru quickly said. And, to her surprise Haru's mom, looked down at her with a normal gaze for the older woman. "Haru! Get up! You're going to be late for school…" Haru's mom said hands on her hips as the mother looked down at her lazy daughter. '…What?' Haru thought, looking down at Akito's hand seeing a familiar square symbol. '…He's using a concealment spell…Wait….He knew that from the start…,' Haru thought looking back at her mom with a nervous look. "…He-he better apologize…" Haru heard in her ear. '…No…He wouldn't…' Haru thought her face getting more of a shade of blush. Her mom raised an eye brow, watching the odd expression pass by her daughters face, causing the older woman to wonder. "What's wrong…Do you not feel well?" Haru's mom questioned, as the purple haired woman tilted her head in confusion. Haru, had to fight to not jump, as she felt a gentle nibble to her right ear followed by a lick to the said ear. '…but my mom is here….' Haru thought, barely managing to stop her self from squeaking in shock. "Your face is red, do you have a fever?' Haru's mom asked, curious as to why Haru wasn't answering her. "He-he you are nice and warm…" Akito said in Haru's ear. An arm under Haru to hold her to him, the hand over the girl's stomach began to go on adventure. "No…I think I am okay…Just a bit sore from the Beach yesterday…" Haru said to her mother, smiling at her mother trying to play it off as normal. "…Ohh…Your face is getting redder though…" Haru's mom said getting a concerned look on her face. Haru jumped, feeling a hand begin to go under her night gown and travel up. "He-he apologizes…" Akito said he was so enjoying this! She jumped again, feeling the said hand rest on her bare chest, and start to play around with things. "Nice and soft…Not to big though…" Akito said, enjoying her little reaction of jumping. "Waits wrong?" Haru's mom said face shocked with Haru's sudden jump and the girl's ever reddening face. "…Nothing. Muscle spasms you know…Like I said my muscles are sore…" Haru tried laughing this off like it was normal; she wanted her mom to get out of the room. This was so embarrassing, why would Akito do this to her? "…Maybe I should keep you home…You should be more careful on how much you do! I've had to keep tell you that since you were little! You'd do too much running around, and then next day you were too sore to move!" Haru's mother complained, like Haru had this issue before. "Not to mention, looks like you caught a fever…" Haru's mom said, feeling her daughter's forehead. At that moment, Haru could feel Akito's hand leave her chest, and travel down stairs a bit. " He-he last chance…" Akito chuckled in her ear. '…No he wouldn't!' Haru thought, feeling a thumb tracing her stomach that as the hand belonging to it slowly went lower. "…..Okay!" Haru suddenly let out. "Okay what! You'll stay home!" Haru's mom said raising an eye brow at her daughter's sudden outburst. "…He-he…See was it that hard…" Haru heard in her ear. "You better…I think your burning up…." Haru's mom said with a look that said she agreed. "All go call your school…" Haru's mom said looking at her daughter with concern as the woman turned and left the room softly closing the door. " …." Haru let out a breath in relief she thought her mom wouldn't leave! "You jerk!" Haru said embarrassment heavy in her voice as she turned to Akito. "What! If you had apologized the first time…Plus…That was so much fun…Your responses are so cute…" Akito said with a little smile, he clearly enjoyed teasing her! "So…Apologize…You said you would…" Akito said, rubbing her nose lightly enjoying the irritated look on the girl's face. "…I…I'm sorry I tricked you…Happy!" Haru said her voice squeaky with her red face. "…Partly…prize time…" Akito let out. Haru, was about to ask about that, when she he suddenly put his lips to hers. ' .. Ehh!' A shocked and embarrassed voice sounded in the girl's head with the said girl's surprise. It seemed like an hour passed, which it was probably only a few moments, when he pulled away. "There…I like my prize…" Akito said, amused at Haru's red face. "….Y…you pervert you teased me in front of my mom like that…And that's all!" Haru said, cheeks puffed with the embarrassment she felt from all this. "…Is that all? Did you think I meant anything more…He-he so who's the perv know!" Akito said teasing Haru with her red face. "Master! Master!" A voice suddenly came from out side. Causing both, Haru to look confused, but Akito didn't. " … Great…They found me already…" Akito said with a sigh. "? What's going on?" Haru asked, not recognizing the voice. "Ehh, complications... Annoying ones... Sigh..." Akito said, rubbing the back of his head with an annoyed look. " Akito- sama...!" Another voice called, as a set of foot steps sounded like they went by the window. "...And, there both here... Fantastic... "Akito let out, letting out a groan. " Sorry, but I think fun time is over..." Akito said, and Haru blinked and he was gone. "...You allow you're self to drop your guard around him...Pretty easily don't you..." Haru heard Lapin asked. Causing her to jump, and look over to the desk he was sleeping on, now leaning on and giving her an interesting look. " ..." Haru didn't say anything, just looked away with a blushed face. "…It's not like I expected him to do that...Don't blame me..." Haru said with a clearing of her throat. " ... Wait...How much did you watch...?" Haru asked, looking back at the little dragon her face turning redder. " ...Most of it..." Lapin said with a teasing smile. ".…Second thought...I want to go to school," Haru said, looking at Lapin with an annoyed look. Getting up, she found her body didn't feel as stiff as before, which was strange. Quickly, she put on her uniform, and went out just as her mom was dialing the school. " ... Uhhh Haru...?" Her mom let out, when Haru walked passed her, still an annoyed cloud in the girl's head. "Second though, I'm going to go to school...I forgot we have a test..." Haru said, looking at her mother. " ... Uh...Are you sure your okay...Well, it seems the fever is gone...Strange..." Haru's mom said, feeling the girls head. The woman's face perplexed, like she wasn't sure on what to say, Haru didn't have a fever at all know. "Yea, strange...But, all see you after school..." Haru said with a smile and ran out the door. "You're just too embarrassed to be in that room, aren't you?" Lapin asked, sitting on Haru's head. "Just a little bit..." Haru let out with a sigh. " Speaking on that, it seems some of Akito's minion's are around...So be careful just cause he's like that with you, doesn't mean they will be..." Lapin let out, as he looked around cautiously. "Akito-sama..." A voice called as if on cue. A person walked in front of them, looking around curiously, it was a girl that looked small and young enough to be about ten. The girl had her back turned to Haru not paying the human any attention, letting Haru see what looked to be a red shell with a slit going down the middle. The girl, turned so Haru could see her front, the girl was cutely dressed. She wore what looked very close to a maid outfit, commonly seen in the human world. It was white at the top, ruffled in the sleeves, and red with black dots on the skirt that was ruffled at the bottom. The girl had red hair, that went down to the beginning of the shell on her back, with two black antennae looking things coming out from behind her ears going around like radar. " Ahhh...That guy..." The girl said in annoyance, as a cloud of small lady bugs came out of the bushes and buzzed around the girl. " .. Drat...No luck either..." The girl said with a sigh, and turned around. The lady bugs, landed on the girl's shell, becoming several black dots that decorated the girls back. Then, the shell opened, letting out thin wings allowing the girl to fly away. "Who was that?" Haru let out. "One of Akito's minions...Looks like there looking for him...But, there not paying any mind to the people around, so guess the people aren't in danger from them..." Lapin said. Haru, kept walking after looking at the time, she was going to be late. Running, Haru got to the towns area, and crossed to her school. "Excuse me..." A voice suddenly said, as Haru was about to go up to the steps of the school. "Huh?" Haru let out, and turned around seeing a man standing by a car at the parking side to the school. "…Yes...?" Haru let out oddly, the guy looked like a guy going out golfing. Nice shirt, nice pants, older and going bald, but he a nice smile on his face. "If you don't mind, do you know if Miss Mary is here at school today? I am a friend of her family, I heard she hasn't been feeling well, and have come to check up on her," The older man said with concern on his face. " ... Oh...I'm not sure, I just got to school myself, I'm sorry," Haru said with a guilty look. "Oh, I'm sorry...I didn't mean to make you late. But, if you see her, please tell her to take better care of herself, I worry about her family. Her father is always working so hard to support them..." The older man said with a smile as he shook his head. "Oh, I will..." Haru said with a smile. The bell rang; Haru put on a worried look as she waved back to the man, and quickly ran up the stairs. Put her stuff away, and ran to class, making it as the last student sat down. " ..." Haru let out a breath of relief, and then looked next to her seeing Mary wasn't there. "…I hope she is okay," Haru let out silently. "I do to...After that day, we haven't heard much from her..." The girl in front of Haru let out, over hearing. "Meh...She had this coming...With how she treated people." Said another student, not to far from were Haru was. That student wore an angry face, remembering all the times Mary bullied them. '…You would be like that to, if you grew up in a world not meant for you...' Haru thought, looking away from that student. The class went on, as usual, at some point Haru looked out the window beside her. " !" Haru barely kept herself from jumping. There, outside her window, was that little lady bug girl. Hovering against the window, and pressing her head against it, trying to look into the room. " Akito-sama...?" The girl let out that was muffled by the glass, as she continued to press her face against the glass in hopes he was for some reason in the room. " ...!" Haru looked right at the girl's face that was separated from her just by glass. Soon, by the girl's eyes met Haru's, as the girl looked straight ahead in Haru's class room. " ...Does aRS yous...?" The girl let out, more muffled know that the girl's mouth was pressed against the glass. " ? " Haru couldn't help but hold back a chuckle when looking at this girl, she was so cute. The girl must have realized Haru could see her, and puffed her checks out in an annoyed fashion and flew away. '…Some how...If Aki's minions are all like this. I can't be afraid of them...' Haru thought, bringing her attention back to class. It wasn't long, and the day passed by as lunch was uneventful. Which surprised Haru, with how much was going on that day? PE was next, and then it was back to home room for the test after Haru almost lost her head to a dodge ball. Then, Haru was putting her normal shoes on to go home, letting out a yawn. "That test was hard..." Haru let out as she went down the steps. '…What's that...?' Haru let out, finding something on the ground. It looked like a paper, and strangely it was in the spot that older guy was in earlier. 'He dropped it...It looks important...What's bahamut?' Haru thought as she red threw it. Tucking the paper in her bag, Haru kept walking as Lapin snorted as he woke from his day long nap. "You don't study..." Lapin let out as he stretched hearing her last sentence, as he sat on her head. " ... Let me tell those creatures, to stay put a moment while I do home work..." Haru let out sarcastically. Lapin, shrugged, figuring her other stuff took time to. It wasn't long, and Haru crossed the street to get to the forested area her home was in, as a strange sensation came over her. It felt like some one was sniffing her back, causing Haru to stop and turned around coming nose to nose with the lady bug girl. " ... Hi..." Haru let out awkwardly, not used to having someone else's nose against hers. " ... You...You smell of his magic..." The girl let out, having no issues with her face being in front of Haru's apparently. "Were is Akito-sama..." The girl let out. "...You...You didn't eat him, did you..." The little red girl let out, tears of worry coming from her eyes. "Um...No I didn't eat him...He just likes bugging me is all..." Haru let out. The girl went red faced, and gasped as she backed away. "How dare you... I find that offensive..." The girl let out pointing a finger in Haru's face. '…Oh right...She's a bug...' Haru thought feeling a bit awkward with this girl. "I'm sorry...I didn't mean to offend you. Are you a friend of his...?" Haru asked, putting on a smile to calm the girl. "…hmm..." The girl let out cheeks puffed still. "…No, I'm his general's personal scout...That helps keep him watered..." The girl let out proudly. "Elsea...Are you bragging about that...?" A familiar voice let out, as Akito blinked to hover above the two. "…Akito-sama!" The girl let out, surprising the guy as she jumped up and tackled him. "Hey! Let me go..." Akito let out, trying to shake the girl off. "That's right, Elsea...You know he doesn't like his flower to wrinkle..." A new voice said from behind Haru. "…I wouldn't like to be squeezed either..." The voice said as Haru turned around. ' ...' Haru opened her eyes wide in shock. Behind her was another girl, looking much older then the lady bug girl, and had short black hair. An outfit much like the other girls, but her maid outfit was black and white. On The girl's head, was a pair of long white rabbit ears that hung down neatly on the girl's head almost looking like it was hair instead of ears. Lastly, the girl had white fluffs of fur, above her large breast area. "…Run!" Lapin let, going up to the rabbit girl. Looking concerned, Lapin felt a sweat drop come down his head; as he tried to get the girl to run. "…Run...? Why would I do that...?" The girl let out, in a quiet and not caring attitude. Then the girl looked at Haru was suddenly in front of her, and hugged the rabbit girl around the waist. "Rabbit!" Haru let out with big, happy eyes. "What the...Hey let go..!" The rabbit girl let out, trying to wiggle out of the sudden lock Haru had her in. "You're so soft..." Haru let out, rubbing her cheek against the soft fir on the girl's chest. "You...How dare you. Stop it..." The girl let out, sounding confused and deeply embarrassed. " ..." Akito and Elsea watched as the two came to stand on the ground staring at the girls. "Hey, Master helps me...! She's assaulting me..." The girl let out, still trying to push Haru off her. "…Uhh well...Since you're always nagging me to keep things clean...And she seems to be fond of you...I don't have the heart to..." Akito let out with a smirk and a shrug. "…Master you jerk..." The girl let out, letting out an embarrassed yell as Haru rubbed the ears on the girls eat. "Wait...No! It took me forever to get my ears neat like that!" The girl complained, trying to wiggle free still. "But there so soft and fluffy...Oh I now..." Haru let out. Getting her bento out, she took a carrot out, and held it to the girl. "…Racist...Assuming all rabbits like carrots...So uncouth..." The girl let out, as she put the carrot in her mouth and ate it. "…Can I keep you...?" Haru let out, looking hopeful at the rabbit girl. Who, choked, looking at Haru wondering if she was serious. " ..Wait no...I'm a powerful spirit under Masters Command...I will not be kept as a human's pet..." The rabbit girl said proudly. "It's not like you dislike the attention Miruku..." Akito said looking at the rabbit girl like he saw threw her. The rabbit girls composed face, got a red hew as she looked away. "But, Master you always deny our affections...And besides were here looking for you...We heard you broke a law...The lord is not happy with you..." Miruku let out with an annoyed look at her master. "Ahhh...Don't worry she'll forgive me. She always does..." Akito said with a wave of his hand like things happened like this all the time. "I'm letting her use the guardians of my home for house plants after all...She seemed to like me after that," Akito said with a shrug. "Yes. But Akito sama, the other generals know to...and may see it as weakness..." Miruku let out, for once looking at Akito in a worried look. Then, jumped with a red face, Miruku felt Haru squeeze the little white tail on her butt. "Ekk! Will you stop that…?" Miruku let out, an embarrassed look as she put her hands by her sides. " ..But it's so cute..." Haru let out. Miruku looked away at the cute calling, like it was odd for her. " ... Well...You're not so bad human...I assume you're the one he broke the law for?" Miruku let out, putting two in two together as she looked at Akito. Akito, didn't respond, just smirked giving Miruku the answer she knew already. ".You know me, Miruku. I don't care about those high born snobs...I'll do things my way..." Akito said with a chuckle. Ersea and Miruku, rolled there eyes, like him being a rebel was normal. " Why is she so special though...!" Ersea let out, pointing at Haru as the girl continued to squeeze the rabbit girl in hugs, much to the rabbits pretend displeasure. "Take a bit, and then tell me..." Akito said looking at Ersea with a funny look. Ersea, just huffed, and looked away angrily that he expected her to find out. "Any how...I must get going...If I stay to long I can draw other generals...Unfortunately..." Akito said with an annoyed sigh. " ... So, you do have an army like our human generals?" Haru asked, finally getting enough to let Miruku go from the hugs. " ..What's an army...? Generals in our world are more of a title...Most are born into it... Other lower spirits generally serve us...Much to my dislike..." Akito said with an annoyed huff. "That's mean Akito-sama..." Ersea complained, puffing her cheeks as she complained to Akito. " I value you two, I treasure you two as my friends and companions, but I refuse to call myself your master...I've told you this several times..." Akito let out like the conversation bugged him. Then, blink, he was gone. Much to the shock of the two girls, who looked angry? "…But, we finally found you Akito sama..." Ersea called out, flying away to find him again. " ..." Miruku narrowed her eyes in annoyance and looked to Haru noticing Akito left her alone with the human. " ..." Silence passed, and Haru realized it was getting later. "If you want, you can stay with me until Akito gets back...He usually comes to me anyway...It would probably be easier..." Haru said, looking at Miruku with a smile. "…I am not a pet human..." Miruku said annoyed that the human was still thinking this. " ...But, Master seems to think your special enough to break a law for...All stay around to keep you safe at least..." Miruku said with a sigh. In reality, Miruku was as curious as Ersea, why did Akito break a law for a human? "Awesome..." Haru let out. Then, they got back, and Miruku saw Haru's room and rabbit collection. "…You're insane..." Miruku said, looking at Haru in a scared fashion. The girl's companions, all kept here some stuffed, what was the girl planning? "Don't worry, she's harmless…She's just rabbit obsessed…" Lapin let out, floating In front of the rabbit girl. "Wahh! Who are you?" Miruku asked, looking at the little dragon. "Dragon of the south…Nice to meet you…" Lapin responded to the bunny girl. "…there were rumors in our world going around that something happened to you…But to find you like this…" Miruku let out, putting on a perplexed face. "I bet people are talking…it's a long story….One I don't want the other generals to find out…" Lapin let out. "…Why is Akito allowed to know…And, wait wasn't he sent to bring you back? " Miruku let out, remembering the quest the lord gave him. " Akito, found out on his own…I can't help that. And, yes he was, but he decided not to…" Lapin responded with a glance to Haru. "…Interesting…" Miruku let out, looking at Haru wondering why Akito would change something so big for a human. Miruku, looked around, and started picking things up unconsciously. "…This is a mess…Your like master, keeping his castle a mess…" Miruku let out. " He has a castle…" Haru let out. "And, wait…Its okay you don't have to pick it up…" Haru let out. "You messy human…I can't allow one to live in this…And, of course he has one…He is a general so he has to have a place to live in. Lord-sama made him…" Miruku let out, using her fluffy tail to dust. Then, suddenly the room sparkled, nothing Haru had ever seen before. "Haru...Are you home?" Haru's mom called. It had been two days, since the rabbit girl had stayed over. The clean freak mostly cleaned Haru's room; even though it was clean already by Haru's standards. "Yes, mom, I got home from school a while ago," Haru answered. Haru was sitting at her desk, doing some homework for once; ever since this other world stuff started home work had been near impossible. So, Haru had a stack too practically to ceiling next to her. '... This is horrible...' Haru thought, her face pale she had been at this for two hours. As well, she had been working on the pile since yesterday, after school and got threw a stack like this, only to have another."... Hey Lapin...how is you on human history...? "Haru asked pulling another paper from the pile noticing it was history. Lapin, had been sleeping on the desk, and opened up an eye at her question. " yes I do...but asking a being who's been alive for a few hundred years for history help is cheating...no? Besides, my head is not a book...thank you very much…" Lapin said, much to Haru's annoyance. The door to Haru's room opened, as Haru's mom walked in. " You room is so clean, I'm impressed... Looks like the rabbit you got has improved you're responsibly..." Haru's mom said. Looking at the rabbit that was sitting on the girls bed, of course that's were the rabbit girl was sitting. 'The ability to appear as a normal rabbit, under normal human eyes is useful...' Haru thought. Her mom came over setting a cup of hot tea on the desk, noticing the pile of work Haru still had. "Haru, you got to be more mindful to keep on your home work more. You can't let your self get so far behind..." Haru's mom said with a sigh. Her daughter, always seemed to slack off on homework, and ketchup days like this became a thing. "I know mom, I try..." Haru said, starting a new page. "Just keep at it till you catch up..." Haru's mom said as the woman walked out. Haru, finished that page, and moved on to the next, and continued this pattern for another three hours. "Finally, the last page..." Haru let out with a tired groan. The rabbit girl was sleeping on Haru's bed, and Lapin was still asleep on the desk. The sun had long since gone down, with the soft moon light making the room glow, a bit of a creepy light if one thought about it. Haru looked at the paper that she thought was the last page of home work, finding it in fact wasn't. "This is the paper I found a few days ago... "Haru let out, remembering it was in the place the older man had " I wonder what that means?" Haru let out. The page was to worn out from being crumbled in Haru's bag to read anything but the title. A sudden scratching sound caused Haru to turn around; finding herself looking into the red eyes of a crow. It was sitting on the back of Haru's chair, and suddenly Haru felt her mind go blank.

"Hello...!" Haru let out. Haru was sitting in a pure white space, there was no sound; or any one else there. "…I can't move..." Haru let out. Kneeling on the ground, she couldn't move to get up, or move at all. " ..." Beginning to panic, Haru looked around trying to look for anything that might tell her what was going on. "Settle down..." A calm, majestic sounding voice sounded. "?" Haru jumped at the sudden voice, looking around for the source. "Who are you?" Haru called out, the voice didn't seem to have a solid figure but was rather all over the place.

"No need to shout, I am right here..." The voice said sounding annoyed at Haru's raised voice. All at once, blue gem like things, came together in front of Haru, taking shape. A tall woman came into being, with what looked like a long dress that went down covering her feet. The dress, looked to be layered feathers, the near the woman's neck started with a bold blue that shined like gems. From there, the blue descended getting lighter and lighter, until it was a mere sky blue trailing at the woman's feet. The woman's hands were peacefully at her sides, with long white gloves that went to her elbows. With pale skin, the woman's soft blond hair, went down to the woman's back curling a little at the end that gave extra elegance. Finally, above the woman's light blue calm looking eyes, was small crown with small gold feathers on either side of her brow, ending in the center of her head with a single shining sapphire like stone.

'…She's beautiful...' Haru couldn't help but think in her mind. As the woman softly approached, holding her hands in the center of her in a very elegant way, like a proud queen. Making little to no sound, the woman softly approached, and her feet weren't even visible under the long gown. "…Who are you? Why am I here?" Haru asked. The woman made a gesture at something around them, and Haru suddenly felt herself stand without the girl's effort. "I am known commonly as sapphire...So; I've learned to mostly respond to that name...Human. I am, one of her lord's holy knights..." Sapphire spoke calmly, keeping her soft eyes on Haru. "…Holy knights...?" Haru asked, getting the obvious confused look on her face not knowing what that title was. "I wouldn't expect a human, thrown into a conflict regarding our world, to know our cultures structure. So, don't feel awkward about that... I guard the bird spirits," Sapphire spoke, moving to to walk around Haru looking at the girl curiously.

" And, I remember you from one of my subordinates eyes...As the one that destroyed one of my precious birds...As well as some other things...Like, taking on the essence of the southern dragon...Effectively taking on his crimes..." Sapphire spoke, stopping to stand in front of Haru once again. "…wait that white bird...What crimes..." Haru asked, not knowing what was happening. "…Of course...A creature of his stature, is forbidden in the human world...That could have been overlooked. However, literally shrinking his own spirit, involving a human in our kind's affairs, and literally giving a human his power beyond what's allowed in human contracts... His poor choice in doing this, just after human's attack our world from an unknown way doesn't help his case..." Sapphire spoke letting out a sigh as her calm look changed to sad.

"…I however...can't find a reason to blame you, human. The situation with my subordinate, and what happened after words seemed merely to save your own life...Something I can understand. As such, if possible I would like to find a way to resolve these issue's that would allow you to go unharmed...So, if you agree to give up the dragon to serve for his own crimes...I would argue with our lord to turn a blind eye to you. As well, I would like information on the human's that attacked us, if you have that. I sense things going on, that endanger both of our worlds," Sapphire spoke, looking at Haru with sad but kind eyes. " ... But...He's my friend...and I don't want him to be harmed...He saved my life..." Haru responded. "I don't know anything about the people that attacked you; I have nothing to do with it..." Haru responded to the second part. And, to Haru's surprise, the woman's eyes didn't seem surprised to Haru's response.

"…I had a feeling that would be the answer...As such, you are willingly taking up the gift he gave to you, as well as the negatives...As such, I am allowed to take vengeance for my subject as well... I won't have an issue with it, so long as you completely understand the situation your entering..." The woman spoke still with the calm tone, with more serious tone wrapped in her words. In that instant, Haru felt her body shiver, feeling something almost crushing coming off her. " ...I don't know what he has told you about our structure...But, we holy knights are forbidden to enter your world...The only reason I speak to you know, is connecting to the mind of my subordinate who has your mind..." Sapphire spoke. Haru, heard a crow's cry in the back of her mind, and panic hit Haru as she began to struggle.

"Don't bother...Although it is very possible to break my subordinates spell, I wouldn't think a human would have the knowledge necessary...I would advice not to struggle...I am sure in your world crow's are also a symbol of death...Struggling will only cause its spell to drain you of your life energy faster...Meaning, I can have it kill you right here..." Sapphire spoke, closing her eyes slowly seeing the look on Haru's face. " However...I dislike at least giving you the right to at least defend yourself...So, I will have it let you go in a few moments, so save your strength or you risk being killed before you can even fight..." Sapphire spoke, then her face turned to more of something was on the back of her mind.

" The more I think about it...That dragon's crimes are not on my duties to take...That would be his holy knight's duty above him, that represents the dragon kin, and other reptilians in our world. So, I suppose you will need to wait on that part, however the death of my beloved birds is in my duty to punish...which I have ordered my general to act for that. So, be ready you will be seeing him soon, the crows are his subordinates that I borrow for communications..." Sapphire explained letting out a sad sigh and gestured to something around them again. " ..oops, looks like something else broke the spell before I could let you go... Farewell, if you survive...perhaps we will meet again..." The woman spoke, as she disappeared as her form broke into gems.

Then, suddenly the white area around Haru broke, and she felt someone shaking her. "…Aki?" Haru thought, hearing someone shouting in the background, replacing the crow's cry. In reality, Haru began to shift, opening her eyes noticing she had her head on the desk as if she fell asleep there. " ..?" Haru blinked, lifting her head finding her energy felt low. '.That's what she must have meant by life drain...' Haru thought noticing Lapin in front of her face looking worried. "…Hey! Are you alright," The dragon asked, noticing Haru was up. "...I think so...I feel really tired though..." Haru answered noticing a hand on her left shoulder. Looking up, Haru saw Akito standing there, looking down at her. Behind him, both of his subordinates stood with worried faces.

"What the hell happened? Miruku reached out to me saying you were unresponsive when gramps and she found you. Like, some kind of spell hit you, and she couldn't break it..." Akito spoke looking concerned and confused as to what could have happened. "…Well, I was finishing my work, and when I looked behind me there was a crow on my chair..." Haru explained, slowly her memory coming back of that woman. "…Then, I was in this white area...And, a woman named sapphire, saying she was something like a holy knight...I don't know what that means though..." Haru said, remembering the the woman's words and repeated the talk to to people in the room. " ... Oh crap..." The lady bug girl spoke. "You're so screwed..." The lady bug girl spoke again. The bunny girl bonked her on the head, as Akito looked at Haru with disbelief.

"…Why didn't you just give him up...You created a situation for yourself, where you have no reasonable way to defend yourself...?" Akito spoke, actually looking angry at Haru. "…But...I can't just give him up..." Haru said looking at Lapin with a frown. "…Sadly, I agree with Akito...I would rather you have you have thrown me to them...I would have understood. Taking on one of them is suicide...Even if not fighting them directly..." Lapin spoke. " ...Once more you killed one of her subordinates...Even in self defense Sapphire is one of the most defensive and protective of those under her... She's known for her mercy...But if you don't allow her to show mercy, she will take vengeance on anyone threatening her kind..." Akito said, wishing Haru had spoke of this earlier.

"…Worst part is...This is an issue between holy knights and their generals in a personal matter...I can't really intervene with another general..." Akito spoke, as his eyes started darkening as reality was hitting him. "…Wait...If I can speak it out with the general…" Haru spoke, wondering why they were making a big deal. " ... Haru...The other generals are nothing like me...I took a personal liking to you...There not going to be like that, especially if under orders from there knights..." Akito said, looking sadly at Haru. "You being naive around him will get you killed...And, the only person allowed to help you in matters like this, are the ones directly in your kin. This, in your cause, is the only other person like you. That girl with the tiger...Is your only chance..." Akito spoke; first part was spoken rather harsh.

" ... Lilly...? But, I doubt she would ever join me..." Haru spoke, remembering their first meeting. "…He's right...You have no choice Haru...You have to try her...Without her, you're going to get killed..." Lapin spoke, still looking like there was no hope. "…Get some rest...That crow looks like it drained a lot of your energy...You'll be lucky to be able to move tomorrow..." Akito spoke, gesturing Miruku to keep her eye out. Then, disappeared, with a rather dark look in his eyes. The room remained silent, and the sun was starting to shine thru the window. Meaning, Haru had been talking with that woman quite awhile, good thing it was Sunday.


	8. The broken city

_**-Episode 8-**_

 _ **~The broken city~**_

" …" Haru sat on her bed, looking out the window looking a bit odd. "…So, were do we start?" Haru let out. It was about Sunday afternoon, only hours after what had happened, she did manage to sleep until then. Much to the dislike of Lapin, who suggested she rest some more, even if Haru found that hard to do. "…Well…If you can't sleep anymore, we need to try and find Lilly…" Lapin let out, knowing Haru didn't want to hear that. And, to Lapin's figuring, Haru put on an unhappy face. "…Were do we even start…? I have no idea of where she is…" Haru let out. Miruku looked saddened, feeling a bit strange as she looked at the human girl. Wondering, why was Miruku, feeling this feeling of scared or nervous. Was, feeling scared, ever since yesterday when she found them human unable to talk or move, why was she scared? " …Its fine, Miruku, you don't need to feel bad or guilty…What ever happens with this, I won't let you get hurt from it…" Haru let out, noticing the look on the rabbit girls face. " …" Miruku's face flushed. "Hey, you're not the one that should be saying that…You're the one in danger, not me…" Miruku said, at the mention of a human protecting her. Why, would a human even say that, with no power to protect herself against high level spirits? "Yes, I know…Still, you shouldn't be hurt from it…" Haru said, looking at Miruku with a small smile. Sure, Haru was feeling nervous from this, who wouldn't? For some reason, Haru felt more nervous on seeing Lilly again, then the general. "…I can find them; if I lock on the tiger's energy…His energy is small though, due to his power being used by Lilly in times…" Lapin answered. Closing his eyes for a moment, he seemed to be searching for something mentally, and then reopened them with a certain look in his eye. "Found them…There in a city not far from here…Actually…" Lapin let out. Taking a moment, he seemed to be making sure his feeling was right, before speaking again. "…It is in the direction, if not the city that was attacked by my kind months ago…Strange she is there? It's bound to be teaming, with spirits of all kinds…" Lapin spoke as if not seeing the reason. "That's fine…We needed to check it out sooner or later, right?" Haru said with a sigh, knowing this was coming sooner or later. "Bad thing is though…That general is there to, I think. I can feel a massive spirit there…Going there may be your death…" Lapin spoke, like he didn't know what to do. "It's alright, in that case we need to go, incase Lilly gets targeted too…" Haru spoke, as she rose from her bed seat. "…My mom is at work to, so we can leave with out problems," Haru spoke, looking at the ground. "…That's not a good thing…She won't know If something happens…Not that there's a way to tell her anyway…oh god, this is horrible…" Lapin let out, on the verge of crying with must have been guilt in his eyes. "Don't worry, Lapin…All find away to make this turn out okay, for all of us…" Haru said trying to cheer Lapin up. "…Do remember…Master won't be able to raise a hand to help you…And either can I or due to being subordinates of another general. So, I will watch out for you as long as I can, as I am guessing that's what my master wants. But, once the other general appears, I will get out of there…" Miruku spoke, making sure Haru knew what to expect. "I had a feeling…It's okay though, I don't want you three taking any punishment after all," Haru spoke. "Can you take us there…Lapin?" Haru asked, looking to the dragon wanting to get this over with. "Yeah, take some food with you though, in case you need to stay in your other form longer. While it is once a day, perhaps eating something will help it last longer…" Lapin suggested. Haru nodded finding that to probably be a good idea, getting a jar of peanut butter to take a long. " ..Ok, let's get this over with," Lapin spoke as a gold gate came over the three of them. As the gate came over Haru's eyes, the scene of her room changed, as she soon found herself on the outskirts of a town. Looking behind her, Haru could see the building outline of her town, over the crowd of trees surrounding the city. 'This city must be a few miles, at most from my city, if it's so close, why don't people talk about it more?' Haru thought. Looking down at the city, the three began to walk in and noticed something right away. "There is no one…" Haru spoke, as they began to walk along that cities streets, which were empty of cars. The buildings around them, some were broken into piles of junk, others still standing with plants growing over them as if people hadn't been there for years. Most of all, Haru didn't see any people to speak of, just an empty town with a broken city. Cracks, were lining the streets, as old windows lined the buildings, looking as if time had taken there shine away from the glass. " ..What the…This makes no sense…" Haru spoke in disbelief, putting in a hand over her mouth in shock. "The news spoke of there being damage from some sort of fire, or attack…But, never anything like this. Sure, some buildings look like they were in a fire, but the whole city is…destroyed. There's, not even any people…Why didn't the news say anything…For that matter, no one talked about it as if they didn't know…" Haru spoke in disbelief. " … I don't know…From what you spoke about it, I didn't think it would be this bad…" Lapin spoke as he went up to windows seeing if he could see anyone. "…I don't like this. Let's find Lilly and leave…For what ever reason she is in a place like this…" Lapin spoke, clearly shaken. "Good idea," Haru spoke clearly crept out her. The three walked in silence, down broken streets, devoid of any signs of life. '…This looks like a war zone…' Haru thought, a saddened look on her face. As a question went threw her head, of what happened to all the people here? There were no signs of human remains, and if things were this bad wouldn't the news have spoken about it? "That general is here to, I can feel it…I can't tell were he is though…I don't like that…" Lapin spoke, looking about ready to freak out. The sound of something moving near them, made the three jump as they stopped to look around them. Again, the sound of something moving, almost dragging along something came from some were around them. The sound of something hitting the ground, made the three on edge as the sound of what ever it was close. "Change…" Lapin spoke. Wasting no time, Haru spoke the words, and the gold gate went over her. " ..What the…" Miruku spoke, watching what happened to Haru. "Is this, what happened to the scared dragon…His powers are being used by you?" Miruku spoke as Haru's form became more dragons like. "Kind of…It's more like, she took my powers and just about everything else…" Lapin spoke to Miruku. Threw a building near them, a large snake head burst threw with a hiss, and rushed down at the three. Haru, flew up avoiding its bite, and came down smashing its head in with her flamed gauntlet. It became a puff of black smoke that Haru absorbed feeling a bit sick from it but the feeling passed. "…Your absorbing Miasma…Is that okay for a human?" Miruku let out, watching the scene. As another snake, came out of a building behind the rabbit girl, it ran into a large seal that appeared behind the rabbit girl. Turning around, the rabbit girl leered at the snake, as if it were rude. The seal sparked, as a large bolt of electricity flew out, and threw the snake. Its miasma, went into Haru as well, she was trying to build as much up as she could. "…Wow, that was awesome Miruku…You didn't even move…." Haru spoke in wonder. "Of course I didn't….I'm a master at seals…No snake is ever going to eat this rabbit," Miruku let out with a proud look. That went to concern again, realizing that a human was absorbing that material. "Isn't miasma toxic to your kind…?" Miruku spoke like she wasn't sure Haru should be doing that. "…I think it is…I feel sick every time I absorb it…But, what can I do…" Haru spoke as the said feeling passed. "It is…Why didn't you say so?" Lapin asked, not realizing that the miasma was making Haru sick. "What can I say? It's the only way for me to get stronger, isn't it?" Haru spoke looking at Lapin. "…That is true…But, still…" Lapin argued looking like he felt worse. "…Its okay Lapin, worse will happen if I can't get stronger…" Haru spoke as she kept moving. Reluctantly, the other two eventually followed her, as the small group continued down the street. "What are you doing here…?" A voice called out as the group neared the center of the city. Haru, looked up, seeing Lilly standing on the edge of a small house like building, as the girl was looking down at them. By the girl's left side, the tiger stood, looking actually not surprised that Haru was there. With little noise, Lilly jumped from the building, landing easily on the ground before Haru's group. Lilly, wore an old white dress that looked like it had some tears in it. The dull necklace around Lilly's neck, the stone in it shined as gold gate went around Lilly; she took on the ears and tail of the tiger as well as her black and white dress. "…Lilly…" Haru spoke, taking a few steps toward the other girl. Stopping, once Lilly raised one of her Katana's and pointing it in between Haru's eyes in an obvious threat. "Answer me, why are you here?" Lilly spoke obvious annoyance in the girl's words. " … I came here to find you, Lilly. You're in possible danger…But, why are you here yourself…" Haru asked, choosing to not back away. "Isn't it obvious?" Lilly said, casting a glance behind her at the broken house. "This city and house, is my home. At least, until they destroyed all of it…" Lilly spoke with anger in her eyes. "…I appeared to her in the middle of the attack, allowing her to survive," The tiger spoke as he joined Lilly's side. "Stupid tiger…I didn't give you permission to say that…" Lilly said with stinging words to the tiger. "If you had appeared before that…I could have stopped the attack, and saved my parents and those in my city…" Lilly snapped at the tiger. Who shrunk back, his face telling, that even If he had she couldn't have stopped it. 'Lilly…Was in this city…' Haru thought, feeling this feeling of great sadness in Lilly when she spoke. "Forget it…What were you saying that I am in danger…From what?" Lilly snapped at Haru, taking a step toward the Haru with a threat in her eyes. " ..There's a general some where in this city…" Haru spoke, frowning at the tension Lilly was giving off. "So…Let I guess, you want my help in taking him down…Don't you…" Lilly spoke with her cold eyes as her mouth became a smirk. "To bad…I won't align my self with you…" Lilly said, turning an eye to Miruku. "Not when, you willingly go around with creatures…That your suppose to be destroying…Creatures, that destroyed my home…and my family…" Lilly spoke turning in an aggressive manner to Miruku. "…I am sorry to here my kind caused this pain on you, human…But, it's not my fault that this happened to you…" Miruku spoke with a frown of her own. "Shut up…I don't care if you had a hand in it…You're all the same to me…" Lilly spoke as she sprung at Miruku both swords raised. "Wait," Haru let out blocking with her gauntlets. "…See!" Lilly yelled, as forceful wind blew Haru and Miruku back. Stabbing the ground with her katana's, thin sword like pieces of metal rose from the ground around Haru and the rabbit girl. "Stop, Lilly! If you want to come after me, that's fine. But, don't harm Miruku…She's done nothing wrong…!" Haru let out wincing as she felt one of the pieces of metal graze her side as she dodged the others. "…Worthless…" Lilly said pulling her sword from the ground and began to walk away. "…I will never help one, who allows themselves to be around, ones of there kind…" Lilly spoke, as she jumped to a building top and disappeared into the city. "…Foolish…I could have whipped her out…" Miruku spoke with an angry look to Haru. "That wouldn't solve anything…" Haru said whipping a small amount of blood from her side. She could feel her energy beginning to wane, as her form was threatening to break from the time in it and yesterday. Taking out the jar, Haru ate a bit of the peanut butter, feeling her energy and time replenish a bit. 'Hey, this might work…' Haru thought as she put the jar away. "…Lets keep going…" Haru spoke as she walked threw the city more hoping to find Lilly again. " …" Haru stopped as they passed another row of empty buildings with a confused look on her face. "What?" Lapin let out as he followed. Haru looked at one of the houses in the row, which seemed empty as well. "This house….Its not damaged…It looks almost brand new…" Haru spoke. It looked like any other house in this city, small and compact for an average family but it had no damage. "…Maybe, it just didn't get hit as much," Miruku spoke looking at it. Raising an eye brow, Haru walked into the house, much to the dislike of Lapin. Inside, it was fairly dark, with nothing much in the room. In the center, was a small table against what would probably be a kitchen wall? Along the walls themselves, were book shelves and some statues of things with there shadows decorating the floors. Almost, looking like a temple, rather then the house it appeared on the outside. Going up to the table, there were several papers all over the table. Uncovering on, it spoke Bahamat scales in the title with an odd seal on the top corner of the page, making Haru remember the paper from the other day. " …That name again…Why is it important…?" Haru let out. Uncovering more of the papers, small round objects almost like beads; sat under some papers as well as a photo. " …" Haru looked at the photo of what looked like a girl. " ..Wait a minute…That's Mary…" Haru let out, realizing who that girl was. To the girls unknowing, the shadows to the statues along the wall began to waver and move noiselessly. "Hey, what are you doing…" Lapin asked, coming into the house wondering what Haru was doing. "Look," Haru said. As the dragon came over, and hovered over the paper covered table Haru was looking at. Holding up the photo of Mary for Lapin to see, the dragon's face turned to one clearly confused. "Why would they have a picture of her way out here? Most human's wouldn't or shouldn't know what she truly is…" Lapin spoke. "I don't know, this is odd…What about these beads?" Haru asked. Bringing Lapin's attention, to the little beads on the table that had some blue energy to them. "…Those are artifacts from my world….Why would they appear in a human house? There beads used to store massive amounts of energy…They are usually heavily guarded by higher spirits as they can be dangerous if not used correctly," Lapin let out, as his face started to become concerned. Finally, he moved his eyes to the piece of paper Haru was looking at, the one about the scales. "What is a bahamat? I got a paper the other day from the guy who was asking about Mary, Bahamat was mentioned there to why is that name important?" Haru asked. FOr the moment, the shadows behind Haru was still, only once in a while inching toward her. "…Bahamat is the name for the dragon kings of my world…There almost deity level…" Lapin explained as he looked at Haru. "You had a paper about this, and didn't tell me, I don't even remember the guy you're talking about?" Lapin asked, looking at Haru wondering why she didn't say anything. "…Sorry Lapin, I just had gotten busy with my home work that I forgot about it. Why are the scales important, though?" Haru asked. "It's just what it says, there the scales of Bahamat which can be considered artifacts themselves. So much so, that even in my world when the current dragon king dies its scales are kept under the monster lord's protection. They contain a condensed amount of the dragon's power, even if it is a fraction of the kings actual power the scales are each very dangerous on there own. What bugs me though, is how a human would know of such a thing. Bahamat level dragons are not allowed in the human world for any reason as it could destroy this world and our world by extension," Lapin explained. Haru, listened to him, and looked back down at the paper. "This is strange," Haru said as she looked around the room. "Perhaps, a human some how got there hands on a scale years ago, and other human's are hunting for it…" Lapin said, trying to make sense of this. "…Lapin" Haru let out. Getting the dragon's attention, as she looked at the wall behind them, as the statues lining the said wall had there shadows casting over the two. On the wall, were one shadow was flat against it, eyes were visible from inside a shadow as a sharp beak was just coming out of the shadow below the eyes. "…Aww you looked," The voice inside the shadow crackled. Lapin, looked with horror in his face, as he slowly realized something. "…The general has been in the shadows the whole time…" Lapin let out. Realizing, that he could sense the general before, just never seemed to point out where he was. "…He he…" The figure in the shadows laughed. "…Run!" Lapin let out. As he, and Haru quickly ran out of the house. The shadow came up in front of them before they could completely get out of the house and formed into what looked like a masked man with black wings. Outside, several crows were flying around, some landing on roof tops with a caw. Haru stopped just shy at the door, as she saw the crows waiting. Under her feet, the shadow went passed her, slowly rising in front of her to take from in front of the girl. He shifted into what looked like a masked man with feathered black wings; his bodies looked almost completely human save for the mask and wings. His body wore a black breast plate, and armored black grieves on his legs with a sword with a black hilt on his side. His head however, had a black beak like a crow, that was apart of the mask. Which, looked like an ancient Japan mask, with wide creepy eyes. "Ha-ha... So, you're the human my knight spoke of..." The creature let out in a soft voice.

"... "Haru looked, feeling a sense of nervous going down her spine.' He's right here...so what do I do?' A thought went threw the young girls mind. As she watched the man with the mask of a crow, stand in front of her with more crows arriving, with caws as they circled around or perched on a roof. One crow, landed on the guys shoulder, leering at Haru. Its eyes were blue, instead of the normal red. The crow looked at the guy and back to Haru as if gesturing. "...of course my lady..." The man spoke, as his black feathered wings spread out as he floated up slowly. "Well human, this assignment is a first for me. I rarely come into contact with your kind. So, allow me to introduce myself..." The man spoke, politely putting an arm to his chest with a soft bow. "I am known as, Shal'i, general of lady Sapphire, I am pleased to make your acquaintance... My dear..." Shal'i said. " ... "Haru was taken aback by his way of speaking to her, slightly surprised and confused. "? What no Introducing you're self to an opponent? Do humans not know the manners to combat?" Shal'i let out as if waiting for Haru to do what he did. " ... She's a human; she wouldn't be raised to know manners of combat, Shal'i. Just, get this done painlessly... I don't wish to cause any problems in the human world. Nor, do I wish for any suffering..." A voice came from the crow even though the crow's beak did not move. "Of course, my lady... I only wish to know the humans name..." Shal'i spoke. Haru, looking to Lapin, didn't know what was going on. " ... With the knights eyes seeing what happen... Escape will be harder..." Lapin groaned under his breath so only Haru could hear. "... I don't know if I can run from this..." Haru replied back feeling the cold sensation in her spine grow. " ... Don't act rashly... Doing that will make this harder..." Lapin let out eyeing Haru sensing her nervousness. Shal'I, landed on the street across from Haru, watching her as much as she watched him. "Might as well get this over with," The crow with blue eyes spoke as it took off from the guys shoulder. It landed on the roof tops above them, amongst other crows and watched. "As you wish my lady," Shal'I commented as he made a sound making Haru think he was smirking under the mask. '…Shal'I and sapphire seem to have two completely different mind sets…' Haru thought noticing the differences. Haru, noticed Miruku was no wear to be seen, as Haru took a second to look. "What luxury do you have to look away? Human's have no clue of combat manners…" Shal'I let out. As a shadow, came over Haru, making her look back to see Shal'I stepping closer to tower over the girl. "…" Haru jumped to the side, as Shal'I buried his fist in the ground where Haru had been standing creating a crater. "For a people of no combat manners…You have fast reflexes at least…" Shal'I commented on how fast Haru dodged that. "Just so you know…The first one to attack invites combat…In our kind's combat manners…So, feel free to defend your self…If you want," Shal'I said with a large amount of politeness that seemed inappropriate to Haru. "…Stop with that…Your confusing the human…Just gets on with it…" The crow with blue eyes spoke getting agitated seeing Haru not knowing what to do with Shal'I speaking to her in a way she didn't register. Shal'I shrugged seeing his knight's point of Haru not knowing what was happening, other then Shal'I attacking. Drawing his sword with the black hilt, Shal'I pointed it at Haru and shadows created by the buildings around them started to move. Looking around, Haru noticed the shadows racing at her, as they rose out of the ground in spear shapes around her. With a leap, Haru flew up as the shadows stabbed threw the ground, avoiding that damage. Looking at the ground, Haru saw Shal'I standing in the same spot watching her fly around as the creepy mask eyes followed her. Holding a hand out, Haru fired a blast of fire at the tengu as she avoided another shadow spear coming up from the ground. The fire ball neared Shal'I, shadows near him rose up to block it, like it was no effort on Shal'I at all. Unfolding his black wings, Shal'I joined Haru in flight to rise up in front of her; the sword in his hand fell apart into black feathers joining feathers falling from his wings. 'This isn't good…' Haru thought, throwing another fire ball at him as she flew around him testing to see what his defenses were. "Child…This isn't play time…" Shal'I spoke with a chuckle as he avoided the fire ball. "I've been fighting in combat longer then you've been alive…probably twice your life spans actually….If you want to see my abilities I suggest you try harder…" Shal'I spoke with a relaxed inviting sweep of his hand. Haru gritted her teeth as she continued to fly around him, she didn't know what to do. 'Range won't make him act…But, if I try going in closer…I may not have enough time to avoid a counter…' Haru thought. Crows, swarmed around her as they dove in to the shadows swarming on the ground, and flew right back up with the shadows around them. "…I suppose I need to advices with more force…" Shal'I spoke. " … Ahh…" Haru let out. As a crow flying guiding the shadows at her, slammed into her back before she could respond. Then, of course several others started going passed her with slamming strikes, lucky the armored cloths were there or she would have several holes in her. 'This hurts…' Haru thought. The gauntlets on her arms ignited, as Haru let out a sphere of fire around her, letting the crows run into it and repelled them. Flying out of it, Haru flew quickly at Shal'I her fists fully engulfed in flames, aiming a punch right at his face. Moving his left black wing in front of him, Haru's fist hit it, and Shal'I forced her away as he reopened it with considerable force. " …!" Haru cried out, finding herself flying back, glancing behind her Haru made she stop with her wings before hitting a building. Looking forward, Haru saw several feathers flying after her, as directed by the man they were attached to. Some shinned, being obvious as the swords metal making it, others seemed like normal feathers in the mix. ' … He's trying to hide his weapons form with normal feathers…' Haru thought. Raising a gauntlet, Haru let out a large fire blast to blow them away, and winced. As feathers went threw the flames with surprising speed, and some went past her shoulders cutting them up and then exploded behind Haru. 'Not good,' Haru thought as pain registered on her face. Odd thing, Haru could have sworn she heard a chuckle from Shal'I, as Haru flew around to avoid more of the feathers as they exploded behind her. '…Explosives…Does there kind has access to gun powder…' Haru thought watching as feather hit a building and exploded leaving an odd black mark on the place it hit. Almost like, his feathers had some sort of something in it; Haru didn't get a chance to think more on it. As Shal'I physically came at her for once, Haru leered at him as she flew at him; agitation of the situation fueled the flames around her fists to grow hotter and bigger, as she took a swing at him. 'What!' Haru thought in surprise, as Shal'I caught her punch with his left hand. Then, pain took over her senses, as he slammed the other fist into her side. Sure, the armor in her top protected her from any cut damage, but she could feel the energy of the hit going threw her body as she gasped. Then, Shal'I drew a hand back, and smacked across the side sending her falling back towards the ground. Haru felt herself hit something that caved in; opening her eyes as she lay on her back in a house she crashed threw. Noticing the creepy statues along the wall, as flames consumed the house from feathers hitting it earlier. The house collapsed around her, as she got to her feet and walked out holding the side that got hit. Then, coughed and went to her knees just out the door frame, gritting her teeth as she struggled to breath. Noticing blood falling from her, a quick look told her shoulders were bleeding, and probably her head from that impact. "…Stop this…" The crow with blue eyes spoke with pain in her voice as she looked to Shal'I. "I told you not to do this…You always go the route that causes the most pain…What is you expecting!" The crow called to him not happy. "…But, my lady…Didn't she kill one of us…Doesn't that deserve a little suffering on her end…" Shal'I said with a chuckle in his voice. " …" The crow with the blue eyes didn't answer. Watching, as Haru cried out as feathers flew at her, exploding with enough force to send her several feet back landing with a crash on a cracked part of the streets. " … Child…If you agree to give up that dragon, I will call him off! I didn't want to force you into this situation to begin with…" The crow with blue eyes said offering one more time to get Haru out of this. " … Would you sacrifice one of your own…to save yourself?" Haru answered weakly, as she got to her feet although staggering. Lapin, was watching with tears in his eyes, sure he knew the fight would be hard but not this bad. " … Any…No I wouldn't…" The crow with blue eyes answered with sorrow in her voice, like she realized something.

'His defenses are strong; any attack I make is blocked and countered. I got to find away around it….' Haru thought, as she stood after the last attack. "Give it up, there's nothing you can do…" Shal'I spoke with confidence as he looked down at her from his spot. ' ...maybe there is' Haru thought as she flew back up." Not even going to answer... Rude" Shal'I spoke with an annoyed sigh. Haru said nothing, just held a hand out letting a large fire ball fly from it, it flew at him. "Is that all?" Shal'I said at the repeated tactic. Like before, he used a wing to cover himself and blocked it. When his wing relaxed again, Haru wasn't in the place she had been. ".. Playing hide and seek?" He let out looking around for her. Looking up, Shal'I saw a huge bright fire ball coming down at him. " ... Okay," Shal'I let out annoyed, and moved to the side to dodge instead of block. Then looked back up, once again not seeing his opponent. 'That's it...' Haru thought as the huge fire ball stopped before hitting the ground, and shrunk as Haru came out of the ball and condensed the big ball onto her left fist until it was the size of a marble. At the same time, flew right back up as Shal'I was looking up. In a shoulder slam, Haru flew right in to Shal'I back as he was looking up for her. "..." Shal'I lurched forward from the impact. " There you are," he said as he looked back at her. 'That wasn't the effect I was going for….' . As she backed up, Shal'I slowly turned to face her, not seeming too bothered. Raising a hand shadows raised up at her from the ground. Haru took a breath, it was this or nothing, as her fist ignited and she rushed him as shadows closed in around him. As he held up one of the raising shadows in front of him to block, Haru threw the condensed fire ball hidden in her opposite hand and it exploded before it reached him. "What..!" He let out as a large explosion rocked the area; the light it produced caused the shadows around to hide. Then, Haru put rose the heat from the stone to as high as she could, make the flames in her fist bigger. Her fist slammed into Shal'I chest as his shadow had dropped right as she impacted leaving him no time to do it himself. " !" Shal'I cried out, feeling the intense heat hit him, causing the Tengu to be pushed back always. ' I hit him' Haru thought as the flames dissipated as she breathed hard, hopefully that was enough cause that was all she had. " ..." And to her surprise, Shal'I recovered before hitting the ground. Slowly, he floated up, his breast plate looked like it was melted to thru point of searing into the skin under neat, and with plate warped to the point its design wasn't notice able. "... You little," he cursed loudly. Feeling pain come over her, Haru looked down seeing a shadow spear going threw her side. "It wasn't enough..." Haru choked out, as several other spears came up at her along with him rushing her from the front." You lowly human, how dare you lay your hands on me!" Shal'I let out. Haru flew around, sluggishly dodging the pointed shadows coming at her from below. Holding her side, Haru could feel warm liquid leaking out, which she didn't have time to worry about. Then, hard stopped, as Shal'I moved in front of her, glaring down at her. Then, grabbed her by the neck, as she weakly attempted to struggle to push his grip away. "Shal'I... That's enough, just let her go... I give her credit for even putting up a fight... But, I can't let this go on..." The crow with blue eyes spoke. Getting Shal'I to look over to the crow, an irritating growl coming from him. " ... My lady... You told me to punish her, no? So, I can't stop now... She hasn't been punished enough... Plus what she did to me..." Shal'I said to the crow. The crow looked at him in surprise, expecting him to listen. "She told you to stop... No? You high born snob..." A voice called. Shal'I looked surprised, and looked down to were Akito was standing, not to far from Lapin. "Oh, its you... Over grown plant... Go away you know you can't interrupt other kins actions..." Shal'I said with a chuckle. That chuckle stopped, when Akito smirked. "1 when do I ever listen to rules? Two... She told you to stop, no?" Akito let out. "He...overgrown plant, and what are you going to do? Besides, it shouldn't be you that saves her..." Shal'I let out. Looking from Akito, to Lapin floating not far from him, tears going down the dragons face as he watched. "Aren't you the sacred dragon of the south? While not exactly high up the dragon chain, rumors say you had some power to you, why aren't you fighting yourself..." Shal'I said to the dragon. Lapin closed his eyes, as he looked down in shame. " ... I guess the rumors are true, she has it all... Guess you didn't have that much power to give her, huh? "Shal'I spoke with a chuckle." ... To bad... Guess you picked the wrong dragon to steal from... Should have picked a stronger dragon to pact with..." Shal'I said as his eyes shifted to the girl he had by the throat. "No... I didn't..." Haru squeezed out, managing to say something in her state. " ... Not a good time to say that..." Shal'I said tightening his grip as his eyes moved to her chest. "That's the stone, huh?" Shal'I spoke, guessing it was the seal from the ritual. "Wait... Don't" Akito called out, guessing what Shal'I was going to do. Ersea, and Miruku jumped down from a roof to join there master, looking ready to move. "Don't let him!" Akito called, looking to the crow with blue eyes. The crow looked at her subordinate, looking like she was in shock from his actions. "Shal'I... You've done enough...put her down..." The crow ordered. Sure, they differed in mind sets, but never had he been like this. Shal'I, either didn't hear his master, or ignored her. He grabbed the red stone on Haru's chest with a tight grip, Haru yelled out as red energy began sparking from it. "Huh... It won't come out..." Shal'I said perplexed, as he tried to pull it out with no luck. The energy

Surged around looking like red electricity, as the force from it grew stronger the longer he held onto the stone. Haru cried out in pain the stones glow seemed to expand farther then the stone it's self. Trying to push his hand away, Haru felt her strength fades, as her consciousness began fading in and out. "What the!" Shal'I yelled out, as flames from the stone started spreading to him. He began yelling, as the energy surge sparked around him with intense heat. Feeling something in her mind slip from the energy going threw her, Haru's eyes widened in shock. A sound in her ears, like some thing cracking, as something dragged her mind some were else as everything went black. Instead of Shal'I being in front of her, there was a large egg. It was white, with an odd shape almost looking like a cross colored pink in the center. The egg moved, as the cracking sound went threw her ears again the egg cracked in the middle. Light, came from the cracks in the middle, Haru felt an energy filling her body. A piece of the egg in the middle fell away, as a gold eye looked threw at Haru. The pupil, looked like the shape on the egg, a fine slit with another going threw it in the middle looking like a very thin t. The normal world came back into focus; the surge quit much to the delight of Shal'I.

"Let me go!" Haru let out, using what ever strength she had to push Shal'I away. The surge of energy was just enough to get the guys hand off her throat and him away. "..." Haru felt anything else disappeared the moment she felt it. The form on her shattered, as that strange energy disappeared and she felt her self falling, not that her consciousness lasted long enough to know. Akito, flashed over, catching her before she hit the ground. "Ersea, try and heal what you can," Akito let out as he flashed back to were Lapin and his two subordinates were. Putting Haru down against one of the empty buildings, noticing the nasty wound on the girl's side. "Okay," Ersea said. A lady bug came off one of the spots on Eresas shell, and flew over to Haru. Landing on the girls arm, energy began going from the lady bug to Haru. ". ... Your breaking another law ...interferes with other houses... That leaves me the right to attack with out consequence from our lord… "Shal'I said, as he landed on the ground not far from the group." ... I owe that human for what she did... And I plan to get it even if I need to go threw you to get it..." Shal'I said looking at the intense burns on his hands and body from touching the stone. "It's your own fault idiot, Feel free..." Akito said, standing up and turning to face the tengu. Feathers gathered in Shal'I hand, to reform the sword from before. " You over grown house plant, you're always disrespectful to us born of higher standards. Your always treated with respect from our lord, cause you let her us those guardians. Here to bad in doing that, you can't call them here...there the only reason you're left alone..." Shal'I said with a chuckle. Akito raised an eye brow as Shal'I kept laughing like he didn't get it. "Really? I can't? Why not? You do realize two are always with me right? After all, they looked after me in our home forest…" Akito said with a surprised look wondering what Shal'I meant. The vines on Kato's arms, moved as the flower moved, and Shal'I stopped laughing. The vines on Akito's arms separated them selves from him completely and went into the ground underneath him. Seconds later, the ground started shaking, and a huge plant came out of the ground. It looked like a flower before it bloomed, with its pedals covering what would be a face of the flower. The pedals them selves were red, its large stem went down with two large leaves at the bottom of the stem before the vines went under ground. The pedals opened, and folded back giving it a mane of pedals. In the center were the petals had covered, was a large yellow pointed snout that parted into a mouth with large teeth, with two black dots as eyes a bit up the snout. The most interesting thing about it, was the crest on the things forehead, it looked like a red shield with four points with a dragon symbol in the center of the shield. Seconds later, a second one with yellow pedals rose up next to the first, and vines began spreading to the houses next to it by the influence of the two. " ... Are you nuts... Calling those two?" Shal'I said looking at the two guardians towering over him as they stayed near Akito. "What's the problem? There like me, they won't attack any thing with positive karma... Even if I tell them to. Makes sense thought, we come from the forest of

Emrys... "Akito said. Shal'I looked angry, as the two guardians of Emrys looked at him and there mouths opened. "Oops what's this…? Looks like you've got quite a lot of bad karma... They usually take longer to lock on to a target then that... Unless you've got a lot of it..." Akito said with an interested look. "So, why does your knight have that's this bad? Akito asked looking to the crow with blue eyes. "…I can't say I know…But this has gone on long enough, return to our world…I have a few words for you…" The crow with blue eyes said. Concern in her voice, as well as being very stern in the command, Sha'il looked at the crow that housed the mind of his master. "…My lady…I. didn't do anything…" Shal'I said defensively in protest to what Akito said. "…Did I say you did…?" The crow said suspiciously. " …" Shal'I shut his mouth, and opened a crevice behind him and retreated into it. "Very well my lady, I shall return," Shal'I said obediently as his form disappeared. "…I bet you will, idiot…" Akito said watching the scene with a smirk. " … Now now he is still my subordinate, show him some respect…" The crow said with a sigh. As the crow looked over to the small group, looking at the unresponsive girl with a guilty look. " …I never meant for this to get out of hand…Tell the girl I apologize for this, however I will contact her in a later date after she recovers…her crime against my kind still exists in my kinds history…Although, I will find a less violent way to erase this history…" The crow with blue eyes spoke. "I shall take my leave, before the subordinate's mind I am borrowing collapses…" The crow spoke as its eyes returned to the normal red. And, the crow with the rest of its flock flew off, leaving black feathers in there wake. "…I am surprised she's still keeping that grudge with what she did…" Miruku spoke with a breath of relief that everything was okay. "…I'm not…" Akito said as he turned around. Lightly, he scooped up Haru in his arms, making sure to be careful letting the girl rest against his shoulder. "Sapphire…Is unsure right known…She is very far from stupid at the same time. She knows something is going on in this world, something our kind can't place as of yet. Her subordinate acted weird even for him, and has chosen to watch a human under the shade of a 'grudge'. Probably, hoping that something will happen around her that will give some sort of answer…" Akito said looking at his subordinates. " …Wait…So the only reason Lady Sapphire pressed the grudge, was to give her a reason to view the human world, to follow a human in hopes something will happen?" Ersea let out in shock. "…Lets wait to talk a bit more…" Akito said looking around suspiciously hoping things weren't over hearing him. He looked down at the girl he held, and looked confused for a second as if noticing something. " ..That stone on her chest is very dim…Is there a reason for that, gramps? Simple injuries shouldn't cause that right?" Akito asked looking to Lapin. Lapin, came over, and landed next to the stone. "…That's odd…The magic in it is almost depleted…Perhaps she pushed it too far in the fight…This is my entire fault…" Lapin let out fresh tears coming from his eyes. "…Yes it is…It's also worse that your not saying all that this stone does, gramps," Akito said looking at the dragon. Lapin looked at him in weird way, as his eyes darkened at Akito saying what he said. " ..It is your fault for getting her into this; it's also your fault for probably not telling her everything. I over heard Miruku saying that Haru absorbed Miasma from a defeated monster, you should know that is toxic for things of this world. Well, most things, but human's definitely but regardless wait a second," Akito said. In front of him, a small crevice opened, as the image of a sky line forest view appeared in it as if a window. "…Master, you're returning there? Are you feeling alright?" Ersea asked concerned. " …Not really, I've been away for a longer time then I should have, and bringing those two to this world was more taxing then I thought it would," Akito said. As he spoke that, the guardians went into the ground as the vines came out of the ground to go back to Akito's arms. "What do you mean?" Lapin asked confused as to what was happening. "This forest is my home, and I weaken if I stay away for to long…The magic in the forest is one of the highest concentrations in either world. The magic there should help her to, if she really used up all that energy in that fight she will die if she doesn't recharge. Right, gramps?" Akito said shooting an eye to Lapin as if it was one of the things he didn't mention. "…That's right…I didn't think a human could use all the magic in there…Wait! You're bringing her to our world?" Lapin let out in shock. "Yes, the human world doesn't possess enough magic to allow her to live in this state…So, unless you want her to die with in the next five minutes there's not a lot of choice. Well, I guess you do have a choice gramps, but I doubt you have the power in your state to stop me…" Akito said with a serious glance to Lapin. "But, is it safe, anyone else can attack her, even that guy!" Lapin let out still concerned. "…First…Only one person in that world knows my place and my major weakness and that's the monster lord. Second, he can try, but he will die if he tries coming to my forest. Its one of the safest places in our world for a reason," Akito said as the group was pulled into the crevice. Seconds later, they stood on a vine that reached up to grab Akito as he came threw to stand over the forest. The forest was large, several leagues long and intruded into a large mountainous area the trees were huge with several bushes, grass patches, and flower patches. Several large, flower like beings could be seen among the large trees in the forest, but the pedals were closed. "Are those more of the guardians?" Lapin asked gazing in shock at the forest. "Yes," Akito answered. In the center of the forest, was a large lake, mist rose out of it blanketing the part of the forest close to it. Green energy orbs could be seen doted around the trees and rising out of the various plant forms occasionally causing the forest to glow form the outside. The vine took them into the forest, were the air became lighter with a strange underlining power. "…The magic here…It's intense…" Lapin let out; taking a breath of the air finding the underlining power was pure magic flowing around the air. "…Yes, the lake at the center is the reason for it all," Akito said. As he, and the group walked passed the shore to the large lake were a structure formed as grass and vine rose to form a small tower like structure. "…Wha?" Lapin let out in surprise. " ..What, you heard me tell her that he had a castle right? We try to argue with him to make it bigger so unbecoming of a knight class…" Miruku said with an annoyed glance to her master. "…And I tell you…I don't need anything bigger…Its all I need," Akito said with an annoyed stare back to his subordinate. They walked in the door less door frame, despite the grass and vines that made it, the inside was very brick and clay looking like an actual castle. Even though it was small, there was a stair way in the back of the first room that spiraled up against the wall to the next floor. The first floor at the exit was simple a stove chairs and a table with a small book shelf. They went up to the next, and last floor were several beds were. Akito went to one, and lightly put Haru down on it, and looked at the stone on her chest. " … Its still dim…Ersea healed most of her injures but its going to take some time for her to recover regardless…" Akito said looking at Lapin. "Later, all probably give her some of the lake water, not until she recharges though otherwise it will over load her systems with magic…" Akito said. Lapin looked out the small grass window, and at the lake that was outside the front door. "…What's so special about it? You mentioned it before as being the reason for this forest…" Lapin asked, sitting on the side of the bed next to Haru. "…I am surprised you don't know, gramps you're older then I am? Of course, the only person I met that knew was our monster lord, so I guess it's not that surprising," Akito said. A vine came out of the floor they stood on, and Akito sat on it with a tired sigh. "All tell you, it's a long story though…" Akito said as the girls sat on vines that came out of the floor for them. "This lake, was originally part of the human world, were a human sorcerer hid a sword of great power. I too, was from that the human world, according to her," Akito began to explain. "She, the spirit that houses this lake, once told me a story. That spirit, guards the sword hidden in the lake and its magic implores the water that feeds this forest," Akito explained. " ..Sword of great power…? And what human?" Lapin let out. Akito put his head to his palms, letting out a sigh. "…Really gramps…?" Akito let out like he couldn't believe Lapin had no idea what he was talking about. "What…I was a dragon mainly in the region Haru lives in for hundreds of years, I don't know much of what happened outside the region of Japan…" Lapin let out annoyed that Akito figured the dragon knew everything in the human world. "…I guess…" Akito let out still annoyed but explained more. "The spirit calls the sword Excalibur…And Emrys as this forest is named after, was a human sorcerer who held great power that watched after the human wielder of the sword until he died. Emrys was what our world called him because he was actually a spirit from this world that was born in the human world; Merlin was also another name for him according to her…." Akito explained. "Okay. But, how did the lake come to our world…" Lapin asked. "The monster lord explained this part to me, saying that the power of that sword was too great to keep in the human world. So, used some spell to move the whole lake to our world, and some plants close to or in the lake were moved to. That's were the original guardians came from, plants that grew off the power of the lake's magic. According to the spirit, I was a budding rose growing on the side of the lake, but that was before I had a mind. When I came to this world by the monster lords spell, the miasma in this world with the magic in the lake giving me life caused me to develop differently into what I am today…" Akito explained to the dragon. "…Oh I see…So you're a life form not from this world…Why can you absorb miasma while a human can't?" Lapin asked remembering the conversation from before. " … Because I am a plant, and I used minerals in the soils to grow…" Akito said with a dumfounded face like it was obvious. "…Oh," Lapin let out like he was surprised he hadn't known the obvious. "Anyway, the original guardians developed from the according to the spirits wishes to protect the sword that's supposed to be hidden in these waters. The monster lord of the time, according to our current on, told no one of the swords existence. And, those guardians were grown with enough magic from the water to be able to protect that sword. Now, how do you think a creature, apparently filled with bad karma will far against them…With the original guardians still here…" Akito asked. Looking out the small, grassy window to see two towering flowers reaching up above the tall tree lines, with gold petals folded over its sleeping snout. Other, smaller guardians could be seen in other places in the forest, but none as big as those two. "Even though I can't, the spirit in the water, can command those guardians to attack, if she feels a figure come into her forest with ill intentions…" Akito explained. "…Wow…So you're sure the legend is right, and that sword is still in that lake…" Lapin asked like he was very much into the story. " …I don't think all these defenses, and a story only told to monster lords, would be made for pure story writing gramps If that sword wasn't there…" Akito let out looking at Lapin wondering if he was serious at this point. " …Anyway…I need to revert for a little while and recharge my self…I was away from this place for a bit to long, she's going to be out for a while anyway. Discussing things further with out her to hear it, is a waste…I already has to repeat this story to her…" Akito let out as he stood from his vine he used as a chair. "…Wait. What if…" Lapin let out in worry. Like, he still thought something could threaten them there, despite what Akito had said. " … If anything happens….Ersea and Miruku can take care of it…Those two aren't light weights…" Akito said with a smirk at the two. With that he went out the small window, and hovered down to the grassy forest floor below next to the lake. With a poof, a small red rose, stood in his place as the tall guardians above opened there pedals. The two big ones, arched there long necks down to nudge the rose very gently as if saying good night. "…What are they…?" Lapin let out as he watched the two massive beings return to there standing places as there pedals came over there faces. " .. What do you think? Those two were here when he came to be…So they looked after him, those guardians are also his family…" Miruku let out with a look of content that her master had received what could be seen as love from the massive beings.


	9. The giant forest

_**-Episode 9-**_

 _ **~ The Giant forest~**_

" … It's been several hours…and she hasn't moved," Lapin let out as he sat on the bed next to Haru. "…Yes…And you've complained for all several hours…" Miruku let out with an annoyed sigh. Her, and Ersea sat on the vines Akito had made for them, in the room filled with beds in the tower. "Yeah…Would you just go to sleep…Or something…We get its nerve racking to sit here for hours with no results…Still though…you're not helping…" Ersea said beside her companion equally annoyed with the dragon. " ..But, this is my fault…I don't want her to die…" Lapin said with tears filling his eyes as he looked at Akito's subordinates. "…We get that to, but you going on and on about how she's not waking up aren't going to help. Look, master should be waking up in a bit, so he will probably be able to do something then," Miruku said with a sad look to the dragon. The bunny girl got that the dragon was worried, and even though she wouldn't admit it, Miruku was to. "Why are you so worried anyway? That girl did steal your powers didn't she? So, why aren't you mad at her?" Ersea asked bluntly. Miruku, put a palm to her face, and used the other one to smack the lady bug girl lightly on the back of her head. "You dummy…Don't ask stuff like that so easily…" Miruku said scolding the bug girl. "…I'm sorry, I'm just curious…" Ersea said holding her head as a small red bump sat on the back of her head. "I should be, shouldn't I? But, I can't bring my self to get mad at her. After all, she only ended up like this to defend me, she treat me almost as if I was her family…" Lapin let out, looking at his sleeping partner with sad but happy eyes. "…So, your attached to her? That's understand able for how you say she treats you, but aren't you two kind of kin now? While she is still human, that stone gives her the blood of a dragon right? So, doesn't that make you blood relate, in an odd way?" Ersea asked with a smile as she pressed the bump back into her head. "…See you can be nice! Is it that hard?" Miruku snapped at the girl, shocked at her display of being nice for once. "Hey! I can be nice, I just usually choose not to if it's not master…So Blee," Ersea let out sticking her tongue out at the bunny girl in protest earning another smack to the head by the bunny girl. "Hey! What have I told you about being rude…?" Miruku complained to the younger of the girls. "…You're right…" Lapin let out, as if Ersea made him realize something. The girls, stopped there argument in mid match, both looking irritated. "…Right about what?" Ersea let out. "It's almost like were related…I didn't think about it like that before, but I get it. Its odd, to feel like out of the blue, your suddenly with family and didn't even realize it. Even stranger, I think she realized it sooner then I, and that's why she refused to give me up. Even, when ending up like this, after fighting someone she knew she couldn't beat…" Lapin let out sniffed some tears back, looking like he was touched. "…Wait…You're a dragon, so you have a lot kin higher in the mountains of our world right?" Ersea asked. "Yes I do, but my job in controlling the gates always had me away and I didn't get to enjoy the time with them. Besides, the dragon kin can be very competitive with each other, and some like staying at home with the treasures," Lapin said with a shrug. "Oh…" Miruku let out. Mid sentence, her stomach growled loudly, almost shaking the tower. " …" Miruku's face flushed deeply as Ersea looked at the bunny girl. "Oh my…Looks like someone is speaking out of turn…Isn't that rude…" Ersea said with a muffled laugh at the normally polite bunny. Only, for the lady bugs stomach to growl right after and Ersea stopped laughing as her face flushed. "…It has been awhile since we got here, I'm a bit hungry to…" Lapin let out floating to the girls his own stomach growling. " … Okay…" Miruku let out clearing her throat hiding her moment of rudeness. "Let's go get some food, there's a tree not far out that has lots of sweet fruit…" Ersea said with a cheer her mouth drooling with the thought of the fruit. "What about Haru, though?" Lapin let out. "Normally, I can't go far from her, but with her weakened state that limit is lessoned…" Lapin added noticing he didn't bounce back from across the room. " She will be okay she's not going to be moving, will get some fruit for her to," Ersea let out pushing the other two out the door creating a line of drool behind her. " Oh, lets get some for Levii to, she gets mad if we don't bring some to the lake for her," Ersea said as the other two looked at each other as they went out side and dragged threw a few bushes. "…My head," Haru let out a moment later as the girl sat up from the bed. Opening her eyes after she sat up, Haru looked around getting a shocked look to her face. "…Were I? Lapin!" Haru let out. This room, it was weird, and very unfamiliar. "Wait…I was fighting that crow guy in that city…But?" Haru let out confused, remembering the last few moments in what seemed like minutes ago. 'I pushed the guy away, and then I don't know what happened?' Haru thought as she looked around the room again. In her eyes, it was a large circular room with several empty beds, with a stair case leading down on the side of the room. Lapin wasn't there, so did he get taken, was she dead? Pinching her arm, it hurt, so she wasn't dead right? Looking to her side, she noticed a small window with what looked like grass growing around it on the outside. Then, outside Haru could see the beginning of a lake, with lots of trees visible outside. Tilting her head in confusion, Haru slowly stood up from the bed she was on, and went down the stair case using the wall to help her. ' This looks like an old castle, the bricks and clay making it looks like one from the middle ages…' Haru thought as she reached the first floor. Seeing the set of a table with chairs, an old stove, with some book shelves decorating the room Haru was even more confused. "…Where am I? Whose house is this? Am I still in the city?" Haru let out in a series of questions as they hit her sleepy mind. Going passed the room, she stood at the door way to what she found was a huge forest. After she stepped out into the forest, Haru found herself following the large stocks of what looked to be trees up, only to find they were large flowers with the pedals closed over its middle. "Wow! That's huge…" Haru let out in shock. The flower didn't move, so Haru slowly walked beyond the door towards the large lake not to far away. "The air, it's so heavy…" Haru let out, as she took a breath near the lake. Looking around, she didn't see anyone or anything, so she kept walking following the lake. Slowly, the tower became hidden behind trees, as Haru looked around with a worried face. "Lapin!" Haru let out. Back at the tower, Ersea with a bloated stomach with what looked like a pile of pears in her arms, walked threw the door. Lapin, on her shoulder, with Miruku behind her each looking full and content. "You went to get fruit and didn't tell me? So much for you thinking I'm your master," Akito's voice said from behind them. The three jumped, as Ersea dropped the pile of fruit in her arms letting the fruit roll around on the floor. One, rolled behind them, stopping at Akito's foot as the group looked behind them to see him there. "That's mean master! Don't sneak up on us like that!" Ersea let out. Akito yawned with an annoyed look from being yelled at the second he woke up, and bent down and picked the fruit at his foot up. Yawning again, he began nibbling at the fruit with a glance at the two girls. "And, who else is it going to be?" Akito let out raising an eye brow with the fruit in his mouth. "Yeah but still," Miruku let out siding with Ersea in him sneaking up on them. "…Not my fault you two are easily distracted for me to sneak up on," Akito let out with a snicker at the two. "All bring one up to Haru, hopefully she's doing better," Akito said picking up another fruit from the floor as he walked passed the girls ignoring there nagging. "I hope she is she hasn't moved since she was brought here…" Lapin let out as the dragon followed Akito with a look of concern for the girl. Seconds later, Akito walked back down the stairs looking at the two girls with a confused look. "…Were did she go?" Akito let out. Miruku and Ersea looked at each other confused, wondering what he was talking about. The two went up, and looked at the bed Haru should have been in, but wasn't. The girls looked at the bed in shock, then at each other, and finally back at Akito standing behind them. "Um…" The girls let out looking at there master nervously. " …So let me get this straight, you three decide to go get food, thinking she would be okay with no threats in the forest. And, you come back, and she's gone?" Akito said a moment later after the girl's explained what they had done. Lapin was zooming around the room, a freak out cloud over his head. "Were she…Her magic isn't strong enough yet for our connection to restrengthen…" Lapin let out zooming around. Akito sighed, held out a hand catching the freaking out dragon, right as the dragon passed him. "I leave you two in charge…And she wonders out in a forest she has no knowledge of? Right….Then," Akito said with an annoyed tone. The girls, had tears in there eyes as they looked down, looking very guilty. "What's wrong with that girl, anyway? Seeing she's in a new place, Haru thinks it's a good idea to go wondering around who knows were she's at?" Akito complained holding Lapin in front of him so he could complain to the dragon. "…I don't know…Lets just find her before something happens to her…" Lapin let out. "This forest is huge..." Haru let out. As the girl continued to wonder around the forest, by this point all the trees looked the same. "I can't even find the way back to the tower..." Haru complained as she stopped walking to look around. On her left, was the shore of that lake, which was turning out to be huge. Haru, had been walking around it for several minutes and she could barely see to the opposite shore line. "Can I change? If I can maybe I can find something from the air..." Haru let out. She said the words, but nothing happened, only a pounding chest pain that made her go to a kneel until it stopped. " ... Owe. ." Haru complained concerned face as she looked at the ground. A look at the stone on her chest, told her the light was low.

"What does that mean?" Haru let out. Unknowing to her, a shadow was appearing on the side of the lake next to her and it was huge. "Are you okay?" A small voice said near Haru. Haru looked around her, seeing no one. Looking to the lake, Haru noticed the large shadow underneath the water. " !" Haru jumped to her feet with a start getting away from the water's edge. "Oh don't be afraid..." The small voice sounded again, it was coming from the water. With a splash, a huge creature rose out of the deep lake, one Haru had seen before. It was the leviathan, the one that was with Aki that time at the beach, but looked much smaller this time.

" ... Are you the one that's talking?" Haru asked looking up at the massive creature. "Yes, I noticed you didn't look to be feeling well. Oh wait! You're that girl from the other world aren't you? I'm sorry we had a bad introduction last time, my master made me. I actually hate violence, so doing that made me feel horrible..." The large creature spoke looking down at Haru with a sorrowful bow. "I. it's alright, Aki didn't mean any real harm by it. Wait, weren't you much bigger last time?" Haru asked. The way this thing spoke, reminded Haru of a young timid girl. " ..Well yes, but your oceans provided me more room to stretch out. I am able to change my size to be comfortable in any body of water..." The creature spoke with a blush on its face seeing to be embarrassed with its size.

"I am known as Levii; by the way my master called you Haru right?" Levii asked shrinking down in the water so she could comfortably rest her massive head on the shore the fins on the side of her head twitched cutely. "Yes, I am Haru. Wait, you mentioned Aki a few times, does that mean this is his forest?" Haru asked. Finding it odd, that Levii kept mentioning Aki, despite him not being in sight. "Well…" Levii let out. As it shifted her big neck to look up, Haru did as well seeing the big flower like things above them in the tree lines. "This forest is there's...They grew it, but Master is one of them in many ways, so yes it's more or less his..." Levii spoke looking back down at the girl. "You keep calling him master, just like the other two that are with him. Yet, he called you a pet?" Haru asked, finding that just a little odd.

"Well...I kind of am in a way. As I said, I hate violence so I didn't fit in with my kinds like me. In a weird thing, he took me in calling me a pet as in excuse to have me on his side, not that I mind I owe him a lot. This forest is so peaceful, it's perfect for me in exchange he said I am an extra layer of protection to the thing in the lake," Levii explained. The rainbow colored fin on the top of her head began to swirl soon consuming Levii's body, until the swirl became a blue haired girl. In her blue hair, were streaks of rainbow colored hair mixed in with the blue? A swimsuit of sparkling scales covered the girls mature body, with rainbow fins on the sides of Levii's head making the girl's water blue eyes shine more. Levii came up to Haru, the girl although much older then Haru came up to Haru's head. "There, that's better," Levii said looking much more comfortable with being smaller and not having to strain her neck. "What thing in the lake?" Haru let out looking at the lake curiously.

"Oh, just a sword," Levii let out like it was a normal answer. " Sword? So, if this is Aki's forest, then this is the monster world?" Haru asked, admiring the Levii's hair that seemed memorizing. "Yes, this is our world; he must have brought you here for some reason. Do you want me to help you find him, you seem lost," Levii let out with a timid but kind smile. Haru was about to answer, when she felt pulse of pain from the stone, causing her to gasp. " ...Hey, are you alright?" Levii let out. Going to help Haru sit on the ground, obvious to the girl's sudden pain. "I Think so... Finding him is probably a good idea...I have no idea where I am," Haru let out. "Okay, he can probably help you..." Levii let out looking concerned. "Stay here, last thing I need is for everyone to get lost..." Akito let out. Standing in front of his tower, looking at his two subordinates that had small lumps on there heads. Akito, had a very brief talk with them about paying attention, and wanted them there in case a certain person came by. "... Yes master..." The two girls said at once with apologetic faces. "Lapin, come with me, your connection will help us find her faster," Akito said annoyed, grabbing the dragon before he could say anything. Then, floated up, and went threw the forest with a grumble. " ... They made you that mad?" Lapin let out. He was scared for Haru sure, but he wasn't angry at the girls for it. "No, I know those two get distracted, so it's okay. I'm annoyed at Haru, more than anything..." Akito let out.

"What? Why, I thought you liked her?" Lapin said in shock. "... I do, that's the point. She went ahead and went to a place where she knew a being that's stronger than her, and she had no chance at. Alone, knowing full well that other human would never side with her. Yet, did it anyway, after I told her months ago to be responsible with her abilities. And again, pushes herself to the point her body can't take it. Then finally, I put her in a safe spot, where something dangerous is unlikely, and wonder's off in a place she doesn't know. Is that girl that dead set on getting killed?" Akito let out complaining to the dragon in his fist.

"I think, she just didn't know what else to do..." Lapin let out in Haru's defense. "...probably, that's where plans come in handy..," Akito said with a sigh. " You do realize she's been going at this alone, she probably felt going directly was her best option, what was she suppose to plan when she knew going in this would get others in trouble, " Lapin said. " ... I get in trouble all the time, once more isn't going to hurt me..." Akito said sourly like Lapin wasn't getting the point. " ... You were going to interfere from the beginning weren't you…? Why did you tell her you couldn't in the first place?" Lapin said with a dead pan face realizing what Akito was getting at.

"Yep, why would I let her fight against a guy I know she'll die against, alone? I just wish she read that instead of marching in there alone, knowing what the outcome would be, ignoring the consequences in the process," Akito let out with an underlying annoyance tone. " ... Oh I think I get what bugged you," Lapin let out looking at it from Akito's side. The two went threw a few trees, looking down at the forest floor below the lake on the right of them. A sudden shifting sound from above, caused the two to stop, as tree leaves showered them from trees above. "..." Akito looked up, and put on a confused face. He saw, the guardians towering over them and other parts of the near forest lift there pedals from there faces.

"What's that mean?" Lapin asked watching the huge creatures. "There on alert, that's odd. Something is either in this forest, or they sensed something off," Akito said putting on a look of concern. "…I thought you said that nothing bad could get in this forest?" Lapin let out looking at the Akito with curious eyes. "…I never said anything bad couldn't get in; I only said the guardians would attack anything they perceived as a threat. A perceived threat, would be something with negative karma, the more they have the quicker there sensed. I never said, they could stop anything from coming in off the bat," Akito said with a sigh. "Then, what's in the forest?" Lapin let out concerned. " ..." Akito stopped doing whatever he was going to do, and looked at the dragon.

"…How would I know that? I'm a plant, not a telekinetic..." Akito said hoping that question wasn't serious. " ...Let's just find her, if I find whatever it is before or after, it doesn't matter what it is...There not beating me in this forest," Akito said with a sure smirk. Back with Haru and Levii, the two girls sat on the lakes shore while Haru caught her breath from the sudden shock. Levii, was about to say something, when the girl's heard a shifting sound from above. The girls looked up, seeing the large flower like creatures, unfold the petals from there face. "…That's not good," Levii said simply.

" ..What? What are those things?" Haru let out, looking at Levii. Haru had seen those creatures in there sleeping form, not actually knowing what they were. "There guardians of this forest, they protect it from anything they perceive as a threat. When they unfold there pedal's like that, it means there active and feel something is near," Levii explained looking at Haru with a concerned look. "…Oh, I see, you said something like Aki was related to them earlier didn't you?" Haru asked, remembering Levii mentioning it. " Yes, in a way he is very much like them, just another step forward...Is a way to think of it," Levii answered.

"Something off must be in the forest, let's find master and make sure everything is okay," Levii said helping Haru to her feet. ~ Hew Hew~ a sudden laugh was heard amongst the trees. The two girls froze, and looked around them, wondering what that was. "…Lets go..." Levii let out like she recognized the voice. ~HewHew...Look two cuties...~ the voice let out. The voice, sounded mischievous and playful, not something Haru would know to be a problem. A small, black eye came out of the trees with wispy black wings carrying it, stopping to hover in front of the girl's path.

"Vero...What are you doing here..." Levii let out, in timid tone like she was frightened. ~ Your to cute, Levii...Your always like that around me...Don't mind me though. I'm just here to give Akito-kun a message. That's all~ Vero said playfully threw the flying eye. "A message to my master?" Levii let out in surprise. ~ Yes, our lord asked me to give it to him, since I'm the best way to deliver a message. So, I am here as she asked of me…Hew hew. I don't mind, you know I love playing with Akito-kun he's so cute~ Vero let out as the eye made a smile expression out of the one eye. After that, the eye looked away from Levii, noticing Haru standing there looking confused.

~ And, who might you be, cutey~ Vero let, going to hover in front of Haru. Above, the guardians were looking around, finally looking down to be Vero was finding their target. "Um...my name is..." Haru began to answer in a confused tone. When a thorn popped up from the ground in front of Haru, forcing the flying eye to back up. The three of them, looked over to the lake were Akito hovered above the water arms folded with an interesting expression on his face. "…Thankfully, I can guess where the guardians think the threat is...And luckily it leads me to you...Little miss wonders around..." Akito let out as red tick appeared on his head as he looked to Haru.

"And, as for you, Vero. Please refrain from coming into the forest, or sending your Familiar into my forest you upset the guardians..." Akito let out shifting his sight to the flying eye. ~ Akito-Kun its been so long...I come to all this way to see you and you act cold as normal...not that I mind that Hewhew~ The flying eye let out as it smiled again. Akito, sighed and rolled his eyes in an annoyed fashion, like this person did this every time. Floating over the water, Akito came to a stop beside Haru looking at the eye creature. "So...What's this message our lord has for me?" Akito asked getting straight to the point.

~ Hew hew always so serious...She just wanted me to tell you, to come and visit her~ Vero let out with a mischievous laugh. Akito practically fell over, like he expected something more. "…You upset the guardians, causing me to think there was an actual threat in this forest, only to tell me that our lord wants me to visit her? Really?" Akito let out at the creature. ~ HewHew...Yes that's all. But, less on that, you didn't let the cutey finish her sentence. What's your name dear? I've never seen you in his forest~ the creature asked, setting her sights on Haru once more. Akito, put his hand over Haru's mouth before she could say anything, much to Haru's surprise.

"Who she is isn't important...And before she goes and says something foolish..." Akito said with a strange stare at Haru with a twitching eye. ~ ...I see, that makes me even more curious Hewhew...maybe some time all have to play with her...~ the creature said as the eye of the creature went purple. Haru, jumped, feeling an odd tingling in her body from something she couldn't pinpoint. "…Hey!" Akito let out, sensing the energy the creature let out. But, before he could do anything, a shadow came over the group. "...And, were stepping back..." Akito let out. A vine came from the ground, got the small group, and pulled them back a little ways. Seconds later, a large toothed mouth, came down over the eyed creature and snapped shut from above. Haru looked at it, seeing it was the large plant mouth from a guardian above, who bent down its large plant body down to attack.

Slowly, the guardian brought its large head up, as its body returned to its normal state and its petals covered its face. Haru felt the strange energy around her to let go, and she felt her legs give out as a flush came over her face. Feeling herself hit someone; she looked up seeing Akito catching her and let her sit on the ground. "Are you okay? That must have been an odd feeling for you," Akito let out with a playful smile. Haru's face flushed, as she looked away embarrassed, yet still confused as to what exactly happened.

" ..Who was that...?" Haru asked choosing to forget that topic. "A collogue, of sorts she's one of the monsters that helps the queen of the demonoids, she's always annoying. She can be dangerous though, as she showed...I won't let anyone else play with you but me, though..." Akito let out with a playful poke to Haru's cheek. "…Quit it," Haru let out embarrassed as her face flushed again. "…Hehe...You're so fun to tease, and I still have a talk for you...lets get back to my tower..."Akito said with a you better be ready for it look. "…Huh?" Haru let out in confusion. Levii, looked at the two with a flushed face, Lapin went over to Haru.

"I'm glad we got to you in time, we don't want monsters like that knowing you're here..." Lapin let out hugging Haru's cheek in relief. " ..Ohh…" Haru let out like that was something new. "…If she knows you're here, she will tell the lord. Which, will lead to trouble, our lord detests humans of any kind," Akito said sensing the question in Haru's mind. "…Ohh I see...Think some day I can meet her?" Haru let out with curiosity. At the same time, Lapin and Akito both said no, with emphasis on no. "And so, that's why next time, you'll wait before trying to suicide...right?" Akito let out with a red tick mark on his head. He was currently looking down at the girl he was lecturing on not running head on into fights with guys like that. Haru sat on the bed, looking up at Akito with puffed cheeks as she thought of an argument. "But, how was I supposed to know you were coming up with something, after saying you couldn't interfere?" Haru responded with an argument she thought of. "Because... I've broken rules for you before... Remember...?" Akito responded with a teasing smile as he poked her on the nose. Haru's face turned beet red with a shock to her expression, the girl averted her eyes from his in embarrassment. " ... Haha thought so... So next time, don't think you need to rush right into it," Akito said with a chuckle. Levii, Ersea, and Miruku stood on the side lines watching with curiosity. Lapin, sad with an annoyed expression, he didn't like sharing affection apparently. "Fine..." Haru gave in with a red face. "Good," Akito said with a satisfied smile. "Hey, when are you going to tell her what you told me about the forest…?" Lapin let out, knowing he said he was going to. Haru looked at Akito with an interested look, like she had been curious. Akito, glared at Lapin, hoping the dragon would have shut up on that. With no way around it, Akito told her the same story. " ... Wow, that's a good story. So, the story about Merlin in our world is true? The story about him and King Arthur is a well known story in our world. I wonder if he's still exists..." Haru let out. Before saying anything, he smiled at Lapin that telling the story back fired on the dragon, making Haru more curious. " well, considering all you've seen, and the fact your literally sitting in another world then your own, do you think the story of a single magical human is so far fetched? Haru thought about that, he did have a point. "So, Excalibur is still in that lake?" Haru asked. Akito's face turned to one of annoyance, as Haru literally asked the same question as Lapin. "... You two are related... Anyway, yes it is..." He answered simply. "That's awesome," Haru answered, finding this legend to actually be true. "... Master... What are you going to do about our lord?" Ersea asked. Akito let out a sigh, suddenly wishing Levii hadn't told the girls about it, but Levii was happily munching on the fruit the girls brought earlier. "Obviously, go and see her... There shouldn't be a problem," Akito answered like it wasn't a big deal. " ... The way you talk about her, are you close with her?" Haru asked getting Akito to look at her with surprise. "Yes, she's a person I greatly respect. If it weren't for her, I would still be in the ground," Akito let out. "After several years of living in this realm, I had developed a conciseness I had no way of escaping the soil I was rooted in how ever. I don't know if it was by Chance or she knew, the monster lord came threw the forest and pulled me from the ground. Allowing me to gain a body, and finally get my freedom. To this day, I still don't know why she came threw the forest, but ever since I remained on her side. I'm one who will not lie it's against my karma, so she says I'm one person she can always trust. With her, even though I am not of this world, she's one of the few whom over looks that. She's always been a great person, but over the last few years she's become more with drawn, and more sad so I don't get to see her as much," Akito said looking away with a sad and worried expression. "I see," Haru let out.

Haru, sat on the shore of the large lake, its clear blue waters waved as a soft wind passed. It had been a few days since Haru first got here, and she had to admit the forest was beautiful. Although, it was very humid in the forest and made you feel heavy especially near the water. 'I guess that makes since, this forest grew on intense ancient magic...' Haru thought. Looking next to left, Lapin was sleeping on her shoulder, looking extremely comfortable in this atmosphere. "It's hard for you, isn't it?" A voice said from behind the girl. Haru looked over her shoulder to see Aki floating there, with his usual smirk.

"I mean, it isn't normal for a human to be in this intense of magic concentration," Akito said. As he came over, sitting next to her on the left side looking at the lake. "It is very heavy feeling, but its okay once you get a bit more used to it. I actually like it here, the forest is very peaceful as Levii said beautiful to..." Haru spoke. Levii's big body came out in more of the little of the lake, Levii looked over at Haru and Akito as the fins on her head waved in hello. Then, with a relaxed yawn, Levii's big body went under the deep water once again.

"Thank you, I find it hard to think a human could appreciate a world that's slower in comparison to your own busy world," Akito said, turning one of his eyes to look at her. "The human world is indeed very busy, sometimes too busy to admire the smaller things, and that's what I think I like about here. Is all the creature world similar to this? Being slower?" Haru asked, feeling generally curious. "More or less, of course it differs between clans when asking about how busy it gets. And, before you ask, I can't show you anything beyond these trees," Akito said with a smile as if reading Haru's mind.

"Why not?" Haru asked, surprised at Aki's response. "Well, for one, humans are forbidden in our world unless under special permission, as were forbidden from your world... So, you being here now are a big no a..." Akito said playfully as he poked Haru's cheek. "Really? Then, can't you get in trouble." Haru asked in shock, hoping she wasn't putting Aki's group in danger. "Yes I can, and it's not easily forgivable either. And, before you go feeling bad, it's okay not many can sense people in here. So, it's more or less safe, I just didn't want Vero to get the truth," Akito spoke referring back to the eye creature.

"All though, knowing Vero, she'd more play with it then actually get me in trouble...So, that's good I guess," Akito said with an annoyed sigh as he thought about it. "Something is going on in your world though, some much less obvious than others. Intense magical power is flowing around your world, more specifically around your area. My lord probably wants to discuss what I found, as she sent me to figure out where it was coming from when she sent me after Lapin," Akito said getting a surprised look from Haru. "You do no something, don't you?" Akito let out, once again reading Haru. "It's only a matter of time that you would notice it," Lapin let out as he yawned having been listening. Floating in front of Aki, as the guy's eyes followed the dragon, putting on a more serious face when addressing the dragon.

"Notice what?" Akito asked, wondering what Lapin was meaning. "Lapin!" Haru let out, knowing what Lapin was meaning. If Lapin spoke about her, then Mary and her family could get targeted. " ... I know you want to protect her, but the fact that creatures in this world is feeling the pressure, is more proving what I figured. That girl isn't stable...You know that, and if she pops and I'm right on what she is. Then, your world is going to be thrown into chaos..." Lapin spoke looking seriously at Lapin. Aki, said nothing, just moved his eye back to Haru knowing the girl was hiding something. The look on his face was more telling than if he actually said anything, like he was hoping Haru would make the right choice. "…My friend..." Haru spoke, feeling guilt build up in her heart.

"…She's being bound to try and hide, but I don't think it will work much longer. I fear for her family, if creatures find out about them however..." Haru spoke looking to Lapin to explain. "She's the offspring of a creature that stayed in the human world, and is more than what the mother thinks she is. And, that offspring is a kitsune...If you take the hint..." Lapin spoke. Aki, looking surprised, wondering if Lapin was hinting at what he thought. "…Haru mentioned this child was being bound...How many tails...?" Akito let out getting an angry look. "…At least seven, if not more..." Lapin said. "Why? Just why, would a creature of our world, keep something on that plain...Knowing what impact it will happen?" Akito let out, like he couldn't understand.

"The mother refuses to acknowledge the truth..." Lapin said for once knowing how Aki was thinking. "That...Blows..." Akito said letting out a sigh. "This will be a pain in the ass..." Akito said with a tired tone. "…Does this mean there family will be split up? That's why her mom is so against doing anything else?" Haru let out with worry for her friend. "…What do you think this world will do? March in, and rip their family apart?" Aki let out raising an eyebrow at Haru. "…Well, that's what her mom is worried about?" Haru let out confused.

"No, the monster lord would never allow that, and neither would the beast kin leader. We aren't absolute monsters, Haru; I don't know what others have told you. But, we understand family, and kin as well as humans do. The laws can be harsh on monsters leaving this world against the set laws, but once they leave and bring a family into another world we won't bother them. How can I say this? Once one has established a kin, it's in no one's right to interrupt that. Sure, this world is harsh at times, but there are feelings that are universal," Akito explained to Haru. Haru looked at Akito in surprise, not knowing what to say.

"…Then, why is the mother so intent on keeping her daughter a secret, if they were in no danger?" Haru asked. Aki, looked at her, and shrugged. "Sometimes, some house's can be more punishing than others, but the monster lord would never allow harm to become of the family. Despite, how much she detests humans, she knows not to harm them under normal reason," Aki responded returning to his normal calm demeanor. "However, if you feel uncomfortable about our lord knowing the full truth, all just tells here what I can without giving out what she really belongs to..." Aki said feeling the unsure feeling Haru was giving off.

"…Won't you get in trouble though?" Haru let out, looking at Aki in an unsure way. "That's sweet, to worry about me, I do appreciate it... That said, I don't know if our lord would even care if I didn't tell her what she didn't need to know. If she asks though, I literally don't have the ability to lie..." Aki let out reaching out a hand to pat Haru's head.

"With that said, there is one thing that bugs me about this situation. If the mom is a lowly one tail, then how is she getting the magic necessary to put seals on a being she couldn't normally even try and go against...As I told Lapin, your world is low on natural reserves of mana, and Kits normally have a ridiculously high reserve of normal magic. Even, if at one, kits have a bigger pool than monsters higher then them in normal rank. That said, the higher you go in tails, the bigger that pool gets. To say it in human terms, how is a small pool of water able to stop the path of a river?" Akito let out.

"…That makes sense, if the mother's magic pool is lower than her daughters, how is her magic holding back the kids?" Lapin let out, like that idea hit him. Followed, by a look of worry, the dragon looked at Akito as it sharing the same thought. " ...Sadly, I feel that this time is coming to an end, my lord will get impatient if I take to much longer...Thank you for your help," Akito let out. Haru, about to respond taken back by his sudden switch in attitude, as Aki beam laid back like normal. " Wait...I" Haru began to say. Being faster than she could speak, Aki lightly kissed her forehead. She couldn't say much, as her mind went blank after a few seconds. Haru's thoughts came back to her, and the girl was sitting on her room floor.

"…What!" Haru let out in shock. Looking around, Haru felt nervousness in her chest, not knowing what happened. "It's alright..." Haru heard, as she saw Lapin come into her view. "He, just felt that way would be easier...He said you'll see him again after long, so don't miss him to much..." Lapin said annoyed, repeating the message. Haru's eyes widened, realizing Aki must have messed with her mind, so he could bring her back with no complications. "…Why though? Was he afraid I would come back?" Haru asked curiously if not a little hurt by this. "Yes," Lapin answered her. "…There are ways a human can go to that world, and one of them is the spell he uses to travel worlds..." Lapin answered her.

"…So, he didn't want me learning it?" Haru asked wondering if that was even possible. "Yep, and don't think you can't. Human's in history, have learned form our kind in the past...It's just a precision. Besides, if you find your way to that forest with him not there, you could get in trouble. As, you proved with him not being with you..." Lapin let out. Haru blinked, as her expression turned a bit sad, as the girl looked at the floor. "...Haru!" Haru's mother called from behind the door. Haru, looked at the door looking very worried, how was she going to explain being gone for days? The door opened, and Haru's mom poked her head in, looking happy. "Work was crazy today...It's good to see that you got home from school okay," Haru's mom said. '…I got home from school? How is that possible, I haven't been here in days...?' Haru thought looking at her mom in shock.

"Aki's fault..." Lapin whispered in Haru's ear. '…Right, he can alter minds through air to...He must have altered the air around me when he got so close...' Haru thought realizing what happened. "…Of course mom, school was good today," Haru said with an odd smile deciding to go with it. Getting to her feet, Haru walked over to hug her mom, getting a surprise from the older woman. "…Haru? Is something wrong? "Her mom let out in shock." ...Nope, just glad to see you," Haru said letting go to smile kindly at her mom. "I see, I'm glad to see you to," Haru's mom let out.

"Haru! You have a visitor!" Haru's dad called from the other room. Haru and Haru's mom looked confused, as the two girls went out to the kitchen. "What's wrong dad?" Haru asked. Seeing her dad, standing at the front door, holding the door open. "Some one's asking to see you?" Haru's dad said with a confused look. Raising an eyebrow, Haru came to stand by her dad and looked outside. "..." Haru's jaw dropped. Lapin's eyes went wide, as they saw a guy standing on the porch wearing expensive purple robes. "It's been some time, Haru was it?" The guy let out with a slightly warm expression compared to there first meeting. On his head, sat a three headed puppy that wagged her tail seeing the kind human again. Haru's mom and dad, didn't mention the puppy, there they couldn't see it. However, the guy standing on the porch with expensive robes, they could very much see. "He looks rich...Did you get mixed up with the wrong crowd?" Haru's mom whispered in Haru's ear. "I always wondered who the interior designed for this place "so one dimensional." Akito thought to himself as he walked the halls of the monster lords keep. The high walls gave off an old medieval feel that to him was vague reminiscent of the old days. Looking out in the large room he entered Akito headed towards the large gold door that was in front of him. "Now this is the one thing that is classy about this place." As he stood in front of the large door he took the time to admire the sketches on the door telling the story of the monster lord and how the worlds came to be the way they were. "Whelp time to put on my poker face." Putting the dopest face he can make he open the door and enter the Throne room.

"Is that acceptable your majesty" the queen of the Bird tribe Sapphire asked looking at the shadow sitting in the throne room. Akito Presence wasn't unnoticed as the shadows red eyes turned towards him and back to Sapphire. "Excuse me your majesties" a hushed familiar voice interrupted "It appears urgent matter has come up if u excuse me "The Monster lord nodded and the familiar figure disappeared. "Akito" sapphire bowed her head as she walked past, "Lady Sapphire!" Akito responded with his own bow of the head. "Akito" the figure in the shadow looked down at him. Did u find out what was causing the anomaly? "Akito crossed his arms and gave a bow. "It's a very long story your majesty." Akito smiled as he began to explain the event to lead to the current affair.

"And that's about everything I know about the problem." Akito finished up telling the story leaving out as much about Haru the was possible. For a moment the shadow of the monster lord seems to tell her Red eyes open up again. "This must be taken care of immediately, ill be heading to the human realm to take care of this. " The monster lord stated as she began to get up. "Pardon but I do believe this is a fairly simple task wouldn't u agree Akito- Kun?" A voice appeared from behind Akito a Lamia about 6 feet long slithered out and next to Akito. "It's simply a little pup that lost her way: it shouldn't be so hard to fix, all she needs is some mentoring and who better to do that then me." The lamia smiled and bowed to the Monster lord. "Professor Horizon?" Akito looked over to her. It wasn't like her to go out on the field much less leave her library.

Taking a deep breath the monster lord sat back down and looked at her. "You see my lord someone with that kind of power can be a great asset to you. So let's just help her out and then she can always repay us later yes? I remember a certain someone who couldn't fully control her powers either." She spoke up. "HORIZON" the monster lord voice seemed to change for a moment as she cough and re collected her. "Fine, you and Akito are tasked to aiding this lost child to our side. Akito was surprised as he quickly bowed his head and he and Horizon left the throne room.

Outside the corridor Akito turned to face the Lamia to find her nowhere behind him. "Where are u looking out petals? "tHe voice came from his left ear as the lamia coiled around him. Akito dared not move knowing full well what she could do. "As long as I don't resist u can't harm me. I already know that about you. "Smiling Horizon uncoiled him and smiled Her Lavender eyes contradicting her jet black hair. Raising her glasses from the tip of her nose Horizon smiled. "Its going to be a pleasure to work with you Akito-kun "she sweaty purred "but I am going to need your help for this. For starters I'm going to need u to get me some Dragon mana." Akito regained his poise and smiled. "Sorry love but last I check I'm not a dragon" Smiling Akito felt uneasy for some reason.

Putting a finger to his face she smiled. "O Akito-Kun I know u have a way to get some. Now I'm pretty sure u need some time to get things in order… or that's what u want to hear. So call me when your ready, but I warn you this situation is like a time bomb… Tick-tock tick tock. Remember that land belongs to the Dragons so the mana is required for this to work. I can't wait to meet your friend." Her silver scales shimmered from the light in the narrow corridor as she slithered into the farther end of the corridor. Gritting his teeth Akito only thought in his mind was how much did she really know?"

As he raced to the gate his only thought was "he is here … hehehe he is here, the rose left her alone now's the time. The figure began to increase in speed as he started making his way into the unknown.

"Subaru..." Haru let out in shock. This guy was the last person she expected to find on her porch, he was looking at her innocently. "Subaru?" Haru's mom asked suddenly. Haru, jumped feeling a nervous feeling coming on, did she really say his name in front of her parents? "...um yea... He goes to my school...hehe…" Haru said looking at her mom with a nervous smile. Subaru, was about to say something with an odd expression on his face, when Haru put a hand over his mouth. The puppy on his head, bend its three heads down to reach her hand beginning to lick her hand. "!" Haru held back a giggle; the puppy was tickling her hand. Soon, the puppy stopped licking, and jumped down behind her bother. Seconds later, a small girl with crystal blue eyes, that sparkled with cheer. The little girl had long black hair, with a single white hair that stood curled over the top of her head. On her body, was a simple silk black dress, with the white fluff around her neck like Subaru had? One thing Haru noticed most was the gold bracelets around the girl's wrists. The bracelets had one gold charm each, of a dogs head. "Haru-nee... I'm happy my brother is letting I met you; he always talks about you... You make going to school easier for him" the sister of Subaru spoke. The white curl on the sister's head began wagging as the girl smiled, at the same time the girls eyes said switched to darker blue. ' ... She's going with what I said? Does she know what a human school is? Wait, her expression became more of a trickster when her eye color changed, she's using another head?' Haru thought with a confused and impressed look. Subaru just stood there, like he had absolutely no idea on what was going on. Not only that, he looked shocked to see his sister change form. Haru's parents looked at the little girl, awestruck with the cuteness she was giving off, but there was something else. "She's using an ability of some sort, to keep there attention on her," Lapin let out like he was impressed. "Let's play a game!" the little girl said with a big smile. " .. That will give you time, right?" The little girl said cutely as she winked at her brother. Her brother, still not knowing what to do, looked at Haru as the two figured out his sister was drawing the parent's attention away from them. " ... Don't you dare use that power on me," Subaru said watching his sister with a concerned sigh. Haru took the chance to go around the house and into the forest, for sure out of ear shot from her parents. Sure, Shion Subaru's sister, was distracting them Haru didn't know how long that would last. Speaking of Subaru, he followed quietly, until Haru stopped just after entering the trees. Turning around, she looked at Subaru, with a confused look. "Why did you show up at my house? My parents could have found out?" Haru asked him with a raised eye brow. "They didn't though, I've seeked you out for a reason, and I actually need your help this time..." Subaru answered in his usual calm tone.

"My help?" Haru let out in confusion. Last time, Haru helped them out, in stopping Lilly from attacking them. Shortly after that, Subaru decided to help her, against a huge spider and left on fairly good terms. The fact that, Subaru had actually came to her out of choice this time, asking for help with something made Haru wonder. "Yes, I've noticed some very odd souls coming into my care, recently," Subaru said. "Subaru's family has guarded the souls going to Hade's since the dawn of time practically, it's like a family business," Lapin explained, seeing the look on Haru's face when Subaru mentioned souls. "Hades? You mean the Greek god?" Haru let out in shock. Lapin and Subaru looked at Haru with odd looks, like they didn't know what she was talking about. "What's a Greek god?" Subaru let out with an odd expression, tilting his head in a very dog like fashion.

"…Your going by your human history, on what Hades is, I think," Lapin let out, catching on what Haru had meant. "Hades, was probably seen as a god by human terms, but is actually a demonoid from our world. Long ago, when the gates were allowed to be open normally, he would come and go in the human world a lot. But, with the rules changing in the last couple of centuries, he can't anymore. That said, Hade's has always been in charge of running a place in our realm that channels the souls of all plains," Lapin explained. Haru wide eyed, listen to this like this was something extraordinary, Lapin was telling her a Greek god from history actually existed. "…Wait...So it's not just a legend," Haru let out. "Greek gods actually exist?" Haru continued to let out.

"…Telling you, he isn't actually a god. Well, actually the original Hade's isn't even alive; his family took over the watching souls. I believe it's his daughter that took over his business" Lapin let out. Subaru, nodded, confirming what Lapin said. "Yes, she is the current Hades, Eos. Anyways, my family has always had the duty of aiding the Hades in guarding the souls and that plain," Subaru said. Haru, still looked shocked, wide eyed and all. "I see...So, whets the problem?" Haru let out, figuring if she kept asking all the questions in her head there would be no end to it. "Well, recently as of a few days ago, a horde of human souls came into our care. Which isn't all that rare, given if a natural disaster or something went threw your world. The unnatural thing however, was that these souls had been drained of any mana," Subaru explained. "Souls have mana?" Haru asked.

"Of course, any soul has mana wither its human or not, it allows that being to live. Of course, not all human's are able to use this mana, but it's always there and also connects them to there world. But, when that mana is drained from it, especially since it seems it was drained after death. That means, something is using human souls as a source of mana. It's not from our world, using human souls or any souls for mana is forbidden, as it has a chance to destroy the soul completely. Thus, throwing the soul count out of balance, and could possibly destroy the balance of life and death completely. So, my boss, Eos sent me to the human realm to see what was going on. In the horde of souls, many did actually break down all together. So, this needs to be stopped before it's taken too far," Subaru explained to Haru. '…This is so much...' Haru thought, as her mind was trying to process all this new information. "Don't worry, this is a lot that human's generally don't know, so it's understandable that it would confuse you," Subaru let out with an okay twitch of his ears as they popped out of his hair.

"Um…Okay, so what do you think is causing it?" Haru let out, as her mind came back from the overload of information. "Well, someone on your plain is using human souls for mana, the obvious part. However, humans normally shouldn't have the ability to capture souls, let alone use them. Sure, there have been people in your history who could threw magic learned, but it's usually one or two at a time at the most. Never literally hundreds, at a time," Subaru let out with a concerned face. "I doubt you have any knowledge of this, Haru. But, you're the only human I have ever had contact with, so you're the only human I am able to trust with this. Please, help me find whets happening here," Subaru asked, putting an asking hand on Haru's shoulder. "I don't mind helping you; I don't want our world to be in danger either. However, my knowledge on magic is very limited to what Lapin is letting me us. So, I will need your help to, to help in that route," Haru answered. Subura, nodded, like he was expecting this from her. "Haru?" Lapin let out suddenly. Haru looked at him, seeing a concerned look on the dragon's face.

"Do you remember those...?" Lapin began to ask. Haru, put on a face like she got where he were his sentence was going. "Those pearl..." Haru let out. An explosion went off near her as a black feather went over her head, causing her to duck as a second feather flew over her. The smoke cleared from the explosion that followed that feather, Haru looked up seeing a feathered figure in the air above them. "…The rose, left you alone..." Shal'I let out with a chuckle. " !" His attention quickly went from her to Subaru. "…Hade's let you out of your cage? What are you doing in the human realm?" Shal'I let out in surprise to see him. "…I can ask you the same thing..." Subaru let out, eyeing Shal'I with narrowing eyes. "Lady Sapphire's kin are all very peaceful with her at its beak..." Subaru let out.

"She also told you to back off of Haru!" Lapin let out getting in front of Haru. Subaru looked at Lapin, then back at Shal'I. "…So your master, has told you to stay away from this particular human? Why are you attacking her?" Subaru let out. " ..." Shal'I let out an annoyed growl. " I thought you hated humans, mutt...Stay out of my way...it doesn't concern you…" Shal'I let out in annoyance. "…I don't think I will...for one I need the help of this human. For two, you going against lady sapphire is odd for any of her subordinates..." Subaru let out putting a hand in front of Haru. "She killed one of our kind...Lady Sapphire is foolish for letting her go!" Shal'I yelled out, obviously mad. "…She didn't say she was letting Haru go for that, so why do you still have an issue...?" Lapin let out. Something in his mind, was telling him that this was part of Sapphires plan, she knew something was going on.

"…Leave...Or I will report this to Sapphire..." Subaru let out as the fluff began to smoke threatening to ignite. Shal'I, let out another growl, he was acting like he hadn't expected someone to be around Haru, with Akito away talking to the monster lord. With out another word, Shal'I vanished into the shadows and everything was quiet for several seconds. "…Thank you for helping me..." Haru let out, with a frightened look on her face. Obviously, from what happened before, the girl was scared of Shal'I. " ...Its fine, I can't allow him to hurt you while I need your help. Besides, his timing was very odd, what did the dragon mean before?" Subaru let out. Haru noticed that Subaru's eyes were a different color, they were dark green. Shal'I must have gotten him angry, making Subaru shift into a different head then Haru had seen. Slowly, his eyes went back to the normal light blue, as he looked to the Lapin.

"...Before, when looking in a different city, Haru found mana pearls in a house..." Lapin explained. Haru, put her hand in her pocket, she was still wearing the cloths from a few days ago. Pulling out a hand full of those pearls, Haru had grabbed them, before Shal'I attacked them. " ..Wait, you grabbed them? Why didn't you show Akito when talking to him?" Lapin let out in shock. He hadn't known she had grabbed them, or he would have said something. "I forgot I had them..." Haru admitted with an embarrassed look. Subaru, didn't say anything, just took one of the pearls in Haru's hand and looked at it. "These pearls...They contain human souls..." Subaru let out. As the image of a human soul, went by the shine of the pearl with a pained scream, then the pearl shined normally again. Haru and Lapin looked horrified, seeing that.

"…These should never be in human hands, ever. But, this explains how humans are gathering mana from souls in the first place. What more concerns me know, is how humans are getting there hands on them. Queen classes, guard these, often putting mana into them for later use if they need to fight each other or a crisis comes up... "Subaru let out, balling his fists in anger realizing they were being used to steal souls." ...When did he attack you before? Actually, tell me what happened between you two?" Subaru let out, looking up to be Shal'I had been. Haru, explained it, Lapin put in anything she had missed. "...I see, so originally Sapphire had ordered him to attack out, but he took it too far and she called him off. This is normal for her, and her way of leading. But, she appeared after he did, meaning she didn't have eyes on him just yet," Subaru said as something was forming in his head. He looked back to the pearl, and looked closer as if looking for something. " ..These pearls, are usually sapphires...there's something he doesn't want his lady to find out..." Subaru let out figuring something out. "And, I think he knew you had them..." Subaru said looking to Haru.

"What do we do?" Haru asked. There had been a few moments of silence, after the last thing Subaru said. "Well, first off, we need to find out what there using this mana is being used for..." Subaru said with sigh. Haru and Lapin looked at each other, probably thinking the same idea.

"I think, we may have an idea," Haru let out. Subaru looked at her, a curious look on his face. "You see, I have a friend, who's currently has several seals on her. Actually..." Haru said, stopping mid sentence. " ... What?" Lapin let out as he and Subaru looked at Haru curiously. " ... When I found those pearls, there was a picture of Mary on the desk to," Haru said as she remembered. Lapin looked at her a second, and his eyes slowly widened. " ... That's were the mana to seal her abilities are coming from. Does the mom know about that? Who ever had those beads has some plan with that girl in it..." Lapin said. "Umm..." Subaru said letting the two know he had no idea on what was going on with that.


End file.
